Happiness
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Callie and Arizona season 10 have split up after Arizona cheated on her, Lauren has stayed and Callie is a mess. Can a new doctor in town help bring happiness back to Callie? Will Callie and Arizona get back together? Or will they learn that they were never meant to be? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after watching Arizona cheat and letting my heart break and my body get completely taken over with sobs this idea came into my head. Shonda said she would be good to Callie and Arizona, well if Arizona is going to hurt Callie then Callie has every right to fall in love again and not get hurt. So this is my take on season 10 what could happen. There will be drama, angst, romance etc.**

_Callie's Voice Over: Love is hard and painful, but also beautiful and magical. We get hurt by love but sometimes when true love walks in you find yourself healed without explanation._

Six months after the storm Callie and Arizona have separated and Lauren has stayed much to the annoyance of Callie who was now sitting at a table in the cafeteria and glared at the couple. The flirting between the two made Callie want to go up and break both of their necks, as Callie looked on she ignored her friends. Meredith, Cristina, and Bailey kept glancing between the couple and Callie who had a death grip on her fork.

"Unless you are going to stab someone with that you should put it down." Cristina replied Callie glanced at her then set her fork down the look on Callie's face showed her emotions perfectly. Picking up her tray Callie through the entire contents tray and all in the trash and stormed out, what Callie didn't know was that Arizona saw Callie the whole time.

Later on that day Callie sat in an on call room with her head in her hands sobs racking her body, the sound of the door opening caused her head to bolt up the sight before her turned her sadness into anger. Arizona stood in the doorway not knowing what to do or say, the silence and tension between them could choke.

"As you can see this room is taken so you can't come in here fucking her." Callie bit out as she stood and started putting on her lab coat.

"Callie…"

"No! Do not Callie me, you ruined everything I stood by you God you asked me no begged me not to run! Did I run? No! Who ran, Arizona? You did!" Callie yelled as she stormed out of the room, leaving Arizona with tears in her eyes and a guilty conscious.

Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Jackson sat in a conference room waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone in the room felt the emotions bouncing off the former couple who now instead of sitting next to each other sat away from each other.

"I have surgery so can we get this started and done with." Callie huffed as she texted on her phone, her attitude sliding off of her.

"In just a moment I am expecting someone." Jackson replied, before anyone could say anything a knock came at the door. "Come in!" All looking to see who it was were shocked to see a woman in blue scrubs and a lab coat.

"I hope I can safely assume that this is the meeting I am supposed to be at." The strawberry blonde smiled showing off a bright smile.

"Yes, everyone this is Doctor Michaels. Doctor Michaels this is Doctor Yang, Doctor Grey, Doctor Shepherd, Doctor Robbins and Doctor Torres." Jackson introduced, the woman went around and shook everyone's hand with a smile in place.

"Call me Julie." The doctor finally said as she stood in front of Callie and shook her hand. "Doctor Torres, I have heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Callie was surprised.

"Yes, Dr. Michaels is our new Orthotist!" Jackson smiled brightly.

"So it looks like you and I are going to be working together a lot!" Julie smiled as she sat down next to Callie and smiled, Callie felt butterflies run up her stomach as she looked at Julie.

'_Weird.'_ Callie thought.

When the meeting came to an end everyone started talking to Julie including Lauren was enthralled by the doctor who was a big name in the cranial field as well. Julie smiled and answered questions and laughed with everyone, as conversations kept going Julie spoke up.

"If you guys don't mind but Doctor Torres and I have a lot to talk about since we happen to be in relatively close fields." Julie smiled at Callie who for the first time in months smiled.

"Yeah, we should since we have that surgery coming up we need to work something out." Callie replied, instantly Julie walked up to her and the pair started walking and talking. Arizona watched the two smiling and talking excitedly and that is when Arizona felt her heart breaking.

"You have a daughter?" Julie asked when Callie mentioned picking up Sofia from daycare.

"Yeah, she is going on two." Callie smiled as she handed Julie a picture of Sofia from her desk.

"She is gorgeous, looks like she has your eyes!"

"Yeah!" Callie chuckled as she set the frame down and grabbed her purse.

"She is going to be a heartbreaker with those things!" The two walked and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I am expecting my wife and I sitting there with shot guns! Sorry, ex-wife." Callie stopped and sighed, running her hands through her hair Callie tried to calm herself.

"Hey, it is okay. I am going to assume this split is relatively recent." Setting a hand on Callie's shoulder Julie showed nothing but compassion.

"Yeah, sort of six months ago I found out she cheated on me with her now girlfriend. I never thought…after what happened to my ex-husband I never thought she would cheat on me. Since then I have sworn off dating, I can't get cheated on again." Callie cried lightly.

"I am sorry that happened and I am even more sorry it happened twice, but you shouldn't give up on love. The right one is out there for you and I doubt he or she would cheat on you, I know you don't believe me right now but I swear as time goes on it will be easier. All of my ex's have cheated on me, and do you see me giving up? Hell, no!" Julie replied as she smiled at Callie who chuckled.

"There you go; you know you should smile more they say the more you smile the happier you become and besides your eyes light up when you do and girls like that." Again Callie chuckled.

"Thank you for your kindness, it has just been so hard especially since they both work here and I have to see them kiss and touch each other." Taking the tissue offered to her Callie wiped her eyes.

"Any time, now you go and get your daughter and you smile for having such a beautiful little girl in your life and I will see you tomorrow!" Julie encouraged, Callie nodded with a smile as she turned to leave. As Callie walked away she glanced back and saw Julie walking towards the locker rooms, looking down she saw that the woman was lightly skipping. Callie just shook her head and smiled.

The next day Callie stood in front of the board looking at her surgeries she had six surgeries all of them relatively small, the last one caused Callie to smile lightly it said Torres and Michaels in black marker. Arizona walked up beside Callie and took in the board, noticing the smile on her ex she decided to see what put it there.

"So you have a lot of surgeries today." Arizona stated nonchalantly.

"Yes, I do." The short reply came from Callie.

"Oh you work with the new doctor that will be exciting!" Arizona tried for perky.

"It should be." Callie replied before she turned and started to leave.

"Callie?'

"What do you want Arizona?"

"I just want to talk."

"Talk, really? Now you want to talk, how about months ago before you cheated on me. We could have went to counseling, something! But no you decided to have sex with someone else, then make sure they stay here so I can see you two flaunt your happy in love crap in my face! You know Arizona I would rather not talk to you; I'd rather not talk to you ever again!" Callie said in a harsh whisper before she finally walks away without a word from Arizona.

Standing in the OR Callie stood in front of Julie, they didn't speak to each other as they worked oddly enough they didn't have to they knew what the other one was going to do. It was their first surgery together and it wasn't even that big of a surgery just a small routine surgery, as Callie worked she glanced up and saw Julie looking on. Two hours later they scrubbed out and started the walk through the hospital, as they continued on they both finally spoke.

"So I don't know about you but I could use a drink, know of any places?" Julie asked.

"Joe's all the doctors go there." Callie replied without thought.

"Great, then I am buying you a drink you look like you need one."

"No, I have an early morning tomorrow and…"

"Callie, it will just be one drink to unwind then you can leave. We are getting along very well and I would like for us to be friends." Julie stopped in the hallway as she spoke to Callie who stopped to stand in front of her.

"Okay, but only one." Callie agreed.

"Great!" Julie smiled as they continued walking Julie couldn't help but say a joke.

"So why did the cookie go to the hospital?" Julie asked with a straight face.

"What?" Callie looked over at Julie confused as they walked.

"It was because he was feeling crumbie!" Julie practically yelled out as she started to laugh loudly, as Callie clicked everything in her brain she found herself busting out laughing as well. The two walked past the nurse's station in a fit of laughter, Alex and Arizona watched them pass not paying attention to anyone around them.

"Looks like Torres is finally getting happy again." Alex said as he turned to finish a chart.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The upset and confused look on Arizona's face almost made Alex feel bad for what he was going to say; almost.

"Torres hasn't been that happy in a long time, she was starting to be happy again but that was crushed maybe you know the reason why that happened." Alex stated before picking up his chart roughly and walking away, Arizona stood in shock her and Alex had been friends but now she knew that she had lost him too.

"Come on tip it back!" Julie yelled as Callie took another shot, the two laughed only out of drunkenness.

"I thought I was only going to have one drink." Callie smirked at the strawberry blonde with the bright smile.

"Yeah, well I might have lied. You are wound up and need to loosen up a bit!"

"You are right, for over a year I have just been so…pulled." Callie replied quietly as she looked down at her beer.

"Then let's see if we can make you less pulled! What is your favorite color?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"No I asked you first."

"Ladies first."

"Oh you are good; my favorite color is actually black followed closely by blue." Julie smiled.

"I like those as well; it mostly depends on what and where with colors if they work or not." Callie replied.

"Wow, never would have thought you were high maintenance."

"I am not high maintenance!" Callie scoffed.

"Whatever!" Julie fired back and laughed, as they laughed Callie got a good look at Julie's eyes they were sea foam green the blue and green mixing around perfectly. As Callie looked into them she felt her heart race, pushing her beer to the side Callie broke eye contact and started to stand.

"I should go early day tomorrow." Grabbing her jacket Callie pushed her arms through the sleeves.

"Okay, I should too. Hey listen tomorrow we can talk more about the surgery but I think we have it covered and it does get better. Remember smile more!" Julie replied quickly as she too grabbed her jacket and started to walk out.

"Okay, well I go this way." Callie nodded towards her apartment.

"And I go this way." Julie nodded her head down the sidewalk behind Callie.

"Goodnight." The reply was quick as Callie started rushing to her apartment.

"Goodnight!" Julie yelled out as she too started to walk away.

Once inside Callie threw off her jacket, purse and clothes and climbed into bed. What was going on with her? Why could she not stop thinking about this woman she just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! I like you need something to distract myself from the train wreck Shonda has created, I don't see Calzona getting back together on the show now and that is heartbreaking. So instead I am going to continue to watch in hopes that Callie actually finds someone who will treat her right! **

**Now a guest review asked if Lauren is going to be in season 10, I have heard she is signed for one season and one season only, while everyone else is signed for two only. So I am thinking 12 seasons and Grey's will be done, I don't know what Shonda is going to do because well it is Shonda one minute she says this the next she has Arizona cheat on Callie! So who knows! But until then I am going to write this and I am going to let Callie be happy! Drama will be coming in because I have to at least stick to a bit of Shonda's does of drama! Heck maybe Shonda will see this and love my idea! DARE TO DREAM! LOL! ENJOY GUYS!**

**A/N2: Oh and I forgot I plan on writing this story for a LONG time so if you guys have anything you want to see just let me know. Because this story is for all of us Calzona fans that are in pain, so I would like all of you to help me write this. If I think I can make it fit into the story I will! Just review or PM me telling me what your idea is or what you want to see next. Unlike Shonda I listen to the people who are entertained by my material!**

Sitting in a spare conference room Julie and Callie spoke about the surgery, Callie sat watching and listening to Julie explaining the process.

"So you will remove the bone here, and I will then come in behind you with the rod. From there I will make sure it is able to bend just like a normal knee." Julie replied with a bright smile, Callie looked on in amazement.

"Wow! This is surgery is going to be ground breaking!" Callie stood up and looked at the slide on the projector.

"It will be but only because I will have you helping me, I am glad that I am working here and will be working with you the rock star of orthopedics!" The two smiled at the other before looking back at the slide their faces showing how excited they were for the surgery.

A few hours later Callie had her lunch and was about to sit with Meredith, Cristina, Bailey and Alex but spotted Julie sitting on her own glancing around she saw Arizona and Lauren shaking her head Callie went towards Julie. The reddish-haired blonde looked up with a smile when she saw who the person was that walked up to her, Callie smiled in return.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Callie asked nervousness creeping up her spine.

"Sure! I hate sitting alone!" Julie smiled as Callie sat down, as they sat and talked casually the four that were at another table stood and joined them. As they all laughed and joked Callie saw how easy Julie fit in, instantly not becoming insulted by Cristina's comments instead she fired back.

The day went slowly as the surgery slowly crept up on them, the whole day Callie and Julie were seen together talking and going over everything about the surgery. The two now stood in the x-ray room looking at x-rays of the knee and leg that was supposed to get the prosthetic inserted, the two both leaned their heads as they looked at the x-ray.

"This might sound odd but I find bones to be so sexy." Julie said allowed.

"I don't find that odd, I do as well. My ex always thought it was weird that I said that, glad I am not the only one." Callie replied with a chuckle and smirk.

"You aren't, I think that is why we work with bones. I mean I love my women curved but when I can feel her hips, spine, shoulder blades underneath my hands…sorry I am getting carried away. "Julie chuckled as she went up to the x-rays and removed them, Callie sighed quietly she didn't know what it was but Julie seemed to get under her skin.

"It is okay and I think the surgery will go great as well!"

In the OR Callie watched as Julie started inserting the metal prosthetic, she had done work with bones and metal before but this was a new knee and had so much more for it than any knee replacement. As she saw Julie sizing up the leg and metal Callie couldn't help but smile, Julie glanced at her and their eyes connected and there it was again those butterflies.

"Doctor Torres, would you like to assist in putting this beautiful piece of medical marvel in?" The enthusiasm in Julie's voice brought an even bigger smile to Callie.

"I'd love too!" The two doctors worked in synch as everything was put into place; in the viewing room all of the doctors watched the surgery in just as much thrill and amazement as the two down in the operating room.

"Let's test it!" Julie beamed as the set up the equipment to see if the knee and leg would work together, as Callie and Julie set everything up and let the jolt run to it they waited finally the kneed bent and the leg on the table showed movement.

Cheers erupted in the viewing room even Cristina was up clapping, Callie and Julie smiled at the other before they started to close up. After the surgery the cleaned up and met everyone out in the hall, Arizona stood off to the side and watched everyone interacting.

"You did really well in there, Callie." Arizona spoke up as she walked up beside Callie.

"Thanks, it would have been possible without Julie, it is her idea!" Callie beamed as she turned and pulled Julie over who laughed as Callie pulled her towards her.

"Wow talk about Ms. Forceful over here!" Julie laughed but cut off when she saw Arizona, last night when Callie and her spoke she mention that Arizona was the ex. Julie looked the woman up and down and felt nothing but hatred well up, how could this woman cheat on someone like Callie who was smart, amazingly sweet and gorgeous no not gorgeous sexy as hell.

'_Where did that come from?' _Julie thought to herself before she quickly smiled at Arizona and acted as kind as she could.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Doctor Robbins, I hope we can work with each other sometime in the future!" Julie smiled but inside she was hoping to not work with the woman, she hated cheating and this woman had cheated on her new friend her very hot new friend.

"That would be awesome!" Arizona smiled forcefully; of course all of her smiles lately had been forced.

"Anyways, Callie shouldn't we be going and checking on our patient and telling his family!" Julie looked up slightly at Callie who caught on to what Julie was doing.

"Yes! We have to do that, talk to you later Arizona and don't forget you can get Sofia at five!" Callie yelled as she walked quickly down the hall with Julie.

"Thanks for that, it was very awkward standing there."

"Anytime Callie, I could tell it was getting rough." Julie smiled up at her and there it was again the butterflies, as they came up to the lobby Callie went to open the door for Julie.

"You can call me Calliope." Callie said then stopped as she realized what she had said.

"Huh?"

"Oh um…"

"Calliope is your full name?"

"Yeah it is…" Callie mumbled but was cut off when Julie spoke.

"I like it, it is very beautiful but what do you prefer to be called?"

"What?" Callie was stunned Arizona just stuck to calling her Calliope and everyone just called her Callie because that is how she introduced herself never had anyone asked what she wanted to be called.

"I prefer Callie."

"Okay, then Callie it shall be! I prefer being called Julie but my legal name is Julianne." Julie winked before she walked over to their patient's family, Callie instantly had a megawatt smile on her face as she went up to the family who were all smiles as well and hugged both her and Julie.

As the hugs and praise continued Callie looked over at Julie who was talking to the patient's wife, she couldn't keep the butterflies down they erupted throughout her entire body and consumed her. She was so caught up that she didn't catch the patient's brother smile beside her and lean in until she heard him whisper in her ear.

"You should tell her."

"Tell her what?" Callie whispered back.

"That you like her, she obviously likes you." The older man smiled at Callie.

"And what makes you think that?" The two smiled at the other.

"Because when she looks at you and smiles it is like you are the only one in the room." As they departed from the family Callie walked beside Julie stunned, she couldn't be in love with her. They just met, love wasn't real anyways all love is, is pain and heartache!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys I just want to say I am making Julie sound a lot like the old Arizona for a reason right now but don't worry they are completely different just give it some time and you will see the little differences coming out.**

The days went by and Callie found herself on her days off or on her nights without Sofia out with Julie and the rest of her friends, one night it was pouring rain it was nothing like the super storm but it was still raining heavy nonetheless. Julie and Callie walked out of Joe's laughing but stopped when they realized just how heavy the rain was coming down.

"I live just over there, it is pouring down here and you don't have a car you can crash on my couch for the night or at least stay till it clears!" Callie shouted over the noise.

"Thank you that would be appreciated!" Julie followed Callie to her apartment without hesitation.

Once inside Callie removed her jacket and shoes, which Julie removed hers as well following Callie's lead. Callie turned on the lights and went into the kitchen, Julie followed to one of the stools.

"Take a seat! Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be good thanks." Callie smiled and grabbed the water handing a bottle to Julie who took it with thanks.

"I will grab you something to wear that way you don't get sick from those soaking wet clothes." Callie stated as she went into her bedroom, Julie stood from the stool and looked around the small apartment. She saw Sofia's room which showed that it was every bit of a toddler's room, looking around she noticed that all the pictures were of Callie and Sophie well all but one. On a table by the loveseat sat a loan picture of Callie, Arizona and Sofia it looked like they were at the park all three had huge smiles plastered on their face.

"That was taken a month before she cheated on me." Callie whispered Julie flinched slightly not hearing Callie come back.

"I am sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, we all change here these should fit you." Extending her arms out to give Julie the pajamas, Julie took them and looked at them slowly her smile fading. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it is just I am going to have to tell you something before I put these on or I could just walk out and you figure it out." Julie replied with hesitation in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Um just sit down and I will be out in a minute." Julie replied as she walked past Callie into her bedroom to change into the borrowed pajamas, Callie sat down not understanding what was going on. Looking at the clock Callie noticed more than a minute, hell more than five minutes went by. Callie was about to stand up and see what was wrong but stopped when the door opened slightly.

"I know you won't judge but I don't want you to be upset for me not telling you." Julie spoke out as the door slowly opened; Callie sat with confusion on her face that quickly turned to shock when the door fully opened.

In the doorway stood Julie but with a prosthetic leg that was on the opposite side of Arizona's, Callie sat taking in the new information. Julie saw this and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Callie, no words were spoken just silence.

"How long have you had a prosthetic?" Callie asked concern in her voice.

"Years, it was my senior prom my girlfriend and I at the time left and we planned on going to a hotel. As we drove a drunk driver ran a red light, the road was empty he kept on driving. It felt like hours I laid there, when I looked over I noticed my girlfriend was dying her breathing was shallow and she was covered in glass." Julie replied with a shaky voice, Callie scooted closer and took her hand.

"Did she make it?" Callie asked the concern in her voice telling Julie that it was okay to tell more.

"No, she died on site. I remember moving and the pain in my leg was nothing I ever felt, I tried to stop the bleeding and save her but when the EMTs got there she started coding and…I held her one last time before they finally forced me into an ambulance. I was in the hospital for a week until they took off my leg." Silence settled between the two until Callie finally spoke up.

"Is that why you became an Orthotist?"

"Yeah, when I was fit for my first prosthetic it hurt so bad that I was so angry at everyone and everything. I started looking up ways to save peoples legs before amputation or just as painful and horrible surgeries were done, there was very little being done at the time. After a while I knew that I wanted to give people what I did not, so I made sure I made A's in college and went on to medical school." Julie smiled as she told Callie about her career choice.

"Sounds like you took it well."

"No, I didn't me actually um… I suffered from PTSD and sometimes I still get flashbacks but not as often. I didn't go to school until two years after high school graduation, I hated everyone and everything. I slept around a lot, I even did drugs but luckily my parents pushed me down and showed me what I was doing to myself. I went to a group for PTSD and even did rehab for drugs been clean ever since, it was the hardest thing for me to do admit that I had problems but I did and I got better. I am not defending Arizona but since being here it looks like she is showing signs of PTSD, there have been moments when I have seen her alone and…yeah."

"Well then I will tell her to get help but it is her choice, but back to you. You have to be the most strongest person I have ever met, you pulled threw and became a doctor that have saved the lives of thousands not to mention made it possible for them to go out and play with their kids or grandkids someday. You Doctor Julie Michaels are pretty amazing!" Callie beamed at the woman who returned the smile.

"Thank you, and thank you for being so understanding. I know you are an orthopedic surgeon and deal with this every single day and Arizona has a prosthetic but I still hesitate in telling people especially at work, I don't want people to think I can't do my job. I have had it for years, I know what to do about pain and I can handle seventeen hour surgeries sometimes I need a break but when I know I am doing a surgery like that I make sure I have a good one on. It sounds odd but when we are at the hospital I prefer wearing my running prosthetic, it makes it easier for me to keep up with everyone." Julie replied with a chuckle, Callie chuckled along with her in synch.

"I don't think that is odd, I would wear that one too especially with how crazy it can get at the hospital." The two leaned back against the couch in silence, neither wanting to break this magical spell they seemed to be under. Slowly the silence was filled with the signs of light snoring as the two fell asleep with their head rested on the others, for the first night in a long time Callie Torres could say she slept peacefully.

The sun burst through the windows causing Callie to instantly wake up, feeling a weight on her chest panic welled up inside of Callie but eased when she saw Julie lying half on half off of her. The couch was small but somehow in the middle of the night they had managed to fall asleep comfortably, she had even managed to get her prosthetic off. Chuckling Callie looked down at Julie she felt her heart race, could she fall in love with this woman? Shaking the thought away Callie slowly got off of the couch and went into her bedroom that lead to her bathroom, changing and cleaning up quickly Callie stepped out just in time to see Julie waking up.

"Morning sunshine the Earth says hello!" Callie chuckled at her movie reference.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the new one not the old one with Gene Wilder, both good but I prefer the older one." Julie replied as she put her prosthetic on before she stood and stretched, Callie stopped where she stood in the kitchen speechless turning Julie saw the look on Callie's face and sent a questioning one to her.

"You do movie quotes?"

"Oh yeah! When I went to group and rehab it helped me get my mind off of things, I watched a lot of movies and have grown to love them especially when I have had a long day." Julie smiled at Callie who returned it. "Would you mind if I used your restroom?"

"No go on ahead, and your clothes are dry if you don't want to wear those I should have some clothes that fit you." Callie replied as she followed Julie into her bedroom.

"Would you mind? I have to be in the hospital in an hour."

"No problem, grab a shower and I will set some stuff out that should be your size!"

"Thank you, Callie you are a great friend." Julie smiled as she set her hand on Callie's should where instantly that electrical spark shot through both of them, ignoring it they went about their separate tasks. Twenty minutes later Julie came out in a pair of nice dress pants and a nice blouse to go with it, Callie set down a plate of food which told Julie to take a seat and eat.

"Thank you for this Callie, and I mean all of it. You are a great person Calliope Torres and you should have all of the happiness in the world." Julie smiled at her with a megawatt smile.

"Wow all I did was let you borrow some clothes and fed you!" Callie laughed.

"No Callie, you did more than that you didn't just give me clothes and food you have given me friendship, compassion and not once did you make me feel like a freak. I have never met anyone like you that is why you are so special." The two women just smiled at each other, and there it was again the butterflies.

Julie walked in Grey Sloan Memorial with a spring in her step, she knew she was happier than usual but she couldn't hide it. She knew she and Callie were just friends and she respected that because of everything Callie had been through recently but she couldn't deny it any more, she was crushing on the one and only Calliope Torres and that thought made Julie's smile beam even more.

"Hey, guys!" Julie stated as she met everyone at the board.

"Hey…WOAH!" Cristina stated as she looked at Julie, the response caused everyone to turn.

"Um am I missing something?" Julie asked not understanding why everyone had their jaws practically on the floor.

"You are wearing Callie's clothes!" Cristina said loudly causing Arizona who was walking towards them to stop; looking at the woman Arizona felt her smile fading the woman in fact was wearing Callie's clothes. She would recognize them anywhere, the dress pants that showed off Callie's butt perfectly and the blouse that she had bought her before the crash.

"My other clothes were dirty."

"Oh I bet they were!" Cristina replied with emphasis.

"It was raining really bad last night, it was too far for me to walk so I slept on the couch Callie let me borrow some clothes so I didn't come into work with dirty clothes. That's it!" Julie replied as she started walking off but came face to face with Arizona who had a death glare on her, all noise stopped minus the phone ringing in the back ground that no one dared to answer.

"Can I help you?" Frustration and anger in Julie's voice broke the heavy silence, Arizona flinched at the sound.

"No." Arizona replied dejectedly, Julie rolled her eyes and walked right past Arizona.

The day dragged on as Julie saw she had a surgery with Arizona; releasing a sigh Julie made her way to the PEDS wing her day just kept getting better and better. As she walked in she saw Arizona standing as she looked through piles of charts, taking a deep breath Julie walked up to Arizona with a smile on her face. Once reaching the other woman Arizona slammed shut a chart and gave her a look that could kill if it had the ability too.

"This is my patient, my surgery so we will do things my way!" Arizona practically yelled while Julie stood her ground.

"Wow, you are a control freak!" Julie said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you are a control freak and to top it off you have way more issues than that. But you know what if this is your patient and your surgery then you do it by yourself! I will make sure that the material is there for you and for Doctor Boswell." Julie stated back just as rudely as Arizona had originally spoken as she turned on her heel and started to leave.

"Wait! I am sorry it is just…" Arizona spoke as she caught up to Julie.

"You feel threatened by me." Julie stated as she crossed her arms over her chest, their voices becoming lower.

"I…"

"Listen, you cheated on Callie you made your decision Callie and I are just friends." Julie interrupted.

"No you are not, I see the way she looks at you it is the same way she used to look at me." Arizona whispered sadness filling her voice.

"Well right now we are just friends no benefits other than friendship, but I will tell you this if Callie and I do become more I would treat her with love and respect something you didn't give to her. I wouldn't break her heart, but you know what else I would do even if we stay friends if she chose you I would support her because that is what friends do. And furthermore if she does pick you out of thousands of people in this world that would be a way better choice than you and you hurt her again, you will answer to me. I will break every bone in your body and you would wish you had no limbs at all!" Julie threatened as she continued on her way, Arizona stood stunned and confused.

Standing at the coffee cart Callie grabbed the two coffees with a bright smile and made her way over to all of the chatter at the nurse's station, the only ones not there were Arizona, Lauren and Julie.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Callie asked as she sipped at her coffee an even brighter smile lacing her face.

"Undoubtedly knew girl went off on Arizona, from what the nurse's say it was pretty epic!" Cristina perked up at the thought of spreading gossip; especially that good of gossip Meredith stood next to her and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"When did this happen?" Callie asked confused.

"Just an hour ago, undoubtedly her along with Arizona and Boswell have a surgery together on some kid's skull. Ever since I went off on Arizona she hasn't let me scrub in so that is all I know!" Alex replied in a pissed off tone.

"Well I have three more surgeries so you can scrub in with me Alex." Callie replied before taking another sip, before any more could be discussed Arizona walked up to the group.

"Meredith I have a surgery today and need an extra hand, care to scrub in?" Arizona smiled; Meredith looked at her friends and returned the smile.

"Sure I hear it is supposed to be big I'd like to join in." Meredith smiled which Arizona returned, seeing the coffees without thinking Arizona went to grab one like it was second nature.

"I didn't get this for you." Callie replied pulling the coffee away, all eyes set on the former couple the look of hurt on Arizona's face did not go unnoticed. Before Arizona could speak Callie saw Julie turning the corner and instantly a megawatt smile crossed her face as their eyes connected, a smile just as bright erupted onto Julie's as well.

Without another word Callie walked off towards Julie, all heads turned to see what had her walking on cloud nine. As the two doctors met everyone saw Callie give Julie the coffee who took it without question and took a drink of it before she started to laugh at something Callie had said to her, the two walked away together side by side not noticing anyone else. Glancing at Arizona they saw the woman's expression turn to that of a lost puppy, Lauren came up smiling and tried to engage Arizona.

"Hey, ready for our big surgery!" Lauren smiled at the other blonde.

"Yeah, it's going to be amazing. I have to go and get something." Arizona replied and quickly left, her face not even cracking a smile Lauren watched her walk away with confusion on her face.

"What was that about?" Lauren looked at the small group.

"Don't know!" Meredith replied as she started to pull Alex and Cristina away.

"Beats the hell out of me, Boswell!" Both Alex and Cristina replied as they left quickly with Meredith, Lauren watched them speed away and begun to try and figure out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So guys this is my SUPER long chapter, it is pretty much three chapters in one! I do speed up the time a little bit in this one, if I remember right about a month and a half goes by in this chapter. So all total Julie has been at the hospital for almost two months. Callie and Julie have become best friends which you all have already figured out so…ENJOY!**

The cranial surgery was around the corner and Arizona was pacing in her office, they needed Doctor Michaels there but she couldn't stand to be around her. Sighing Arizona sat down on her small couch and took deep calming breaths but the sound of her cellphone caused her to grown, looking to see who called Arizona let it go to voicemail. Her parents had been hounding her ever since they heard about her and Callie splitting up and even more when they found out why and that she was dating the woman, running her hands through her hair roughly Arizona wanted nothing more than to bang her head against a wall.

"What is wrong with me?" Arizona groaned loudly as she threw her head back landing smack against the wall, groaning in pain now she covered the back of head with her hand. "Great!" Standing up slowly Arizona went to her desk and opened a drawer that revealed a picture of her, Callie and Sophia the other picture was of their wedding day. Slamming the drawer shut Arizona begun to think about the past months trying to figure out what got her where she was now without Callie, little time with Sofia who was so confused and dating Lauren.

She loved Lauren but she wasn't in love with her it was more of a friendship love, which caused Arizona to question why she was with her. They had been attracted to each other, very attracted Arizona couldn't deny that but now she didn't feel the way she once did. She knew Lauren was still very much into her but personally Arizona didn't feel it. Leaning back in her chair Arizona closed her eyes and started cataloging and processing everything she could in her brain, as time ticked by Arizona realized just how big of a mistake she had really made.

Standing up Arizona went to find Julie, as she looked Arizona realized that she always thought Callie would wait for her. Even after the stuff with Mark she still felt Callie would always be there but now seeing the way she looked at Julie she found that idea vanishing, finally walking into a locker room she saw Julie sitting and laughing with Alex and Bailey. As she walked in she heard the three go silent, she was getting sick of it from everyone always giving her the silent treatment but what did she expect?

"Can I help you Doctor Robbins?" Julie asked her coffee in her hand that Callie had just given to her not five minutes ago, at that thought Julie smiled Callie had been bringing her coffee and bananas all day as Callie put it the bananas would help her leg and the coffee would keep her awake.

"Yes, actually you can. I wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier, it was unprofessional. This isn't my patient it is yours, mine, Doctor Boswells and Doctor Grey's patient, I would like it if you would scrub in with us and perform your part of the surgery." Playing the words in her head Arizona thought that it sounded good.

"I accept your apology, I had taken up some plans instead but let me see if I can work something out." Julie took out her cellphone and texted someone quickly, as she pushed send she waited and smiled at Arizona before taking a long gulp of her coffee. The phone binged alerting her of a text, looking down Julie smiled and replied back.

"Looks like I will meet you in the OR in an hour!" Julie smiled up at Arizona who smiled back.

"Great! Alex would you like to scrub in as well?" Alex instantly looked at Arizona in shock.

"I would love to but I am already scrubbing in on another surgery and I don't bail on people." Alex replied back bitterly as he took a drink of coffee, Arizona stood still at Alex's words she couldn't move or speak heck she could barely breath.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to scrub in just to observe of course." Miranda replied, she hated what Arizona did but she had a job to do and she wasn't going to let someone else's problems stop her from her work.

"Of course, Miranda that would be awesome. I will see you in an hour as well then." Arizona smiled lightly before walking out, once Arizona left Bailey nudged Alex roughly.

"Hey, what was that for?" Alex whined trying to get some of the spilt coffee off of his scrub pants.

"Karev, I know you hate what Arizona did I do too I want nothing more than to punch her in the face but that is her, Callie and Lauren's business. Do not get involved just do your job!" Miranda stood and left the room to go and get ready for her observation, Alex just rolled his eyes and looked at Julie.

"So you like, Torres?"

"Yeah, we are becoming good friends." Julie replied as she looked down at her cellphone and chuckled at the text Callie had sent her.

"No I mean you really like her."

"I…" Julie was at a loss for words.

"Hey, it's cool with me I haven't seen Callie smile like she does when you are around in a long time!" Alex replied as he stood up and walked out leaving Julie to contemplate the comment.

Three hours later Arizona, Julie, Meredith, Miranda and Lauren stood in the OR. Miranda stood between Julie and Lauren while Meredith stood between Julie and Arizona, the tension in the room was sickening. Lauren wanting to break the silence started to speak to Arizona.

"So I figured after this we could go to that pizza place you like." Lauren stated.

"I'd rather not go out." Arizona replied sharply, all eyes started glancing between the two.

"Okay, then we can just sit in tonight." Lauren said the smile evident in her voice.

"I don't want to sit in either, I just want to go home and go to bed…alone." Arizona clipped out as she started working with Lauren on the skull cap.

"Oh." The hurt in Lauren's eyes shown through. "Okay, yeah that's a good idea. Spending too much together puts a strain on relationships." Lauren said mostly trying to calm herself down, the other three doctors watched and listened.

Julie picked up her tools and the pieces she needed and started on her part of the surgery, as she started she glanced up and saw that the other two doctors were definitely having some issues. Standing up straighter she pointed her tools to Meredith who looked at her in shock.

"Go on, I have faith in you!" Julie said kindly as Meredith took the tools and stood where Julie once stood. "Good now lower that end, great okay now be sure to watch where you touch the heat to." Julie guided Meredith who listened and did as she was instructed, Miranda observed and looked over at Julie and smiled which couldn't be seen due to the masks but as she looked at Julie she knew that this woman was a good match for her friend.

As the doctors cleaned up Lauren tried one last time to talk to Arizona, instantly the once perky blonde blew up.

"Stop it! I just want some space!" Arizona yelled as she stormed out leaving Lauren and the others in shock, hours later Julie found herself walking into a locker room the sound of sobbing hitting her ears.

As she stepped further into the room she saw Lauren sitting in the corner, Julie didn't want to get involved but she hated seeing people crying. So she grabbed a chair and pulled it up not wanting to risk sitting on the floor after being in surgery for six hours, sighing Julie finally spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julie hit herself for the lameness of that question.

"I…I didn't expect…"

"Didn't expect what?" Julie asked.

"I didn't expect to fall for her! I knew she was married but when I stood there with Jackson and she walked into that room…I fell and I couldn't stop! I tried to not flirt with her but whenever I saw her I just kept opening my mouth." Lauren cried. "I am a horrible person, I caused her to cheat on her wife! I am a home wrecker! And now…now I am trying to keep her but it is obvious she hates me. The other night she doesn't think I heard her but she said Callie's name instead of mine!"

Julie sat in the chair taking in the woman's words, she actually felt bad for the woman. Without thought she got out of the chair and sat down beside Lauren and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, Lauren started to sob harder at the contact. When the sobs started to peter out Julie pulled Lauren back gently and looked at the woman who looked like she was falling apart.

"Do you want to stay here?" Julie asked.

"I want Arizona but no, I never planned on staying she changed everything." Lauren mumbled.

"I think you need to talk to Arizona and decide if you are willing to stay or go, I won't tell you what to do because it isn't my place but Lauren you need to do what you think will be best. Will you be okay? I have plans and…"

"Yeah, I am fine you should go." Lauren replied as she started to stand, wiping her face of tears she looked down and saw Julie struggling to get up. "Here let me help you." Lauren bent down slightly and helped Julie up.

"Thank you." Julie smiled.

"Sure, I know you were on your feet for a while but why did you have such a hard time getting up?" Lauren asked getting the last of the stray tears.

"Arizona isn't the only one that is missing a leg." The response came out easily as she turned and left Lauren in the locker room stunned.

Walking down to the lobby Callie had a smile on her face, Sofia was in her arms clapping and was trying to tell Callie her day. Sofia was getting better with her words but some she had a hard time with, Callie smiled the whole time at her daughter. Once in the lobby Callie saw Arizona and Lauren starting to leave but what caught her eye longer was Julie standing off to the side with a smile.

"Hey!" Callie beamed at her friend.

"Hey Callie, hey Sofia I have heard so much about you!" Julie smiled at the toddler who was excited to finally meet Sofia since Callie talked about her all the time.

"Hi!" Sofia smiled then contemplated the woman in front of her before extending her arms out, Julie didn't hesitate a second taking Sofia in her arms. As Julie took the little girl Callie smiled at the interaction she could tell that the two were going to get along well, her little girl was a pretty good judge of character.

"Sofia! Is that a dinosaur you have there?" Julie asked the little one who nodded quickly.

"Uh huh!" The two adults laughed at Sofia's tone.

"Heartbreaker, I told you." Julie smiled at Callie who returned it with a chuckle.

"Oh don't I know it!" The three left with Julie and Callie in deep conversation, Arizona watched the interaction between the three and felt her heart break she remembered when she used to be the third person. She still saw Sofia but the interaction was not like that anymore with the three of them, Lauren watched Arizona's eyes grow sad.

"Arizona?" Lauren stopped causing Arizona to stop and turn towards her.

"What?"

"We need to talk." Lauren replied, instantly the look on Arizona's face showed concern those words never meant good things.

"Talk about what?" Trying to not show anything Arizona crossed her arms over her chest.

"This, whatever this is it isn't working out any more." Lauren stated as she moved her hand between them trying to show what she meant.

"So you are saying…"

"I am saying that I didn't come here expecting to fall for you, but I did I fell for a married woman I broke up a family and I can't live with that. I thought I could because I love you Arizona Robbins but, lately what I thought you felt for me hasn't shown up in a long time especially with Julie coming on board here at the hospital." Lauren started as Arizona felt panic welling up inside of her.

"Julie is a good person, and I think her and Callie will be great together when Callie is ready! I hate that I split you two up, but it was inevitable. If you were willing to cheat on her after meeting me for only a few days you and Callie were not going to last, you have a lot of issues Arizona that you need to get help for and I think you need to do that alone because I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching you look at her then use me, I am sorry I broke you and Callie up that was never my intention and I am sorry I might be hurting you now. But I need to think about me, and right now I am hurting and being here looking at you is not helping." Lauren took a breath before she finished, Arizona stood still the whole time.

"I am going to go back to my place and pack my bags, I will come over tomorrow and take whatever is mine out of your apartment. Goodbye Arizona." Lauren concluded as she walked past Arizona and out of the hospital, Arizona stood still not saying a word or showing emotion. Off in the distance Meredith, Derek, Miranda, Cristina, Owen and Alex saw and heard the whole thing. Not wanting to cause alarm they all stood still only glancing at each other from time to time, Arizona continued to stand still until a strangled cry slipped from her lips.

Arizona grabbed ahold of the arm of a chair and slowly sat down as sobs spilled out, no one moved none of them had ever seen Arizona crying the way she was and none of them really knew what to do. They felt bad but at the same time felt she deserved the pain, as Arizona started sobbing further to the point where she was starting to hyperventilate. The doctors looked on with shocked faces but what shocked them the most was Alex who moved towards Arizona, threw his backpack and coat onto a nearby chair and kneeled down in front of Arizona.

"Breathe…easy…easy…look into my eyes. Good now breathe…it is going to be okay." Alex said to his once friend who now looked at him with pain and complete shame.

"I don't…know…what is…wrong…with me." Arizona choked out as she started struggling to breath.

"Breathe, right now you need to breathe you can think about the other shit later right now think about breathing." Alex replied, Arizona nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her it felt foreign to him now but at the same time familiar. Arizona Robbins was once his best friend but now he didn't know what she was or who she was.

Arizona sat on her couch with a glass of tea in her hands, Alex sat beside her with a beer they hadn't spoken since they were at the hospital which was two hours ago. Looking at the tea Arizona begun thinking then decided to just let her thoughts go.

"I don't know why I did it." Alex looked at Arizona. "I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Cheating on Callie, I don't know why I did it. I mean yeah Lauren made me forget about my leg but, I am not…was not a cheater. Yes, I was a player but I never cheated. I can't believe I cheated on Callie, Karev I knew what George did to her that tore her apart but what do I do! God damn it!" Arizona threw the tea cup across the room in anger, Alex jumped he had been the brunt of Arizona's anger but this went beyond that.

"I don't know what is wrong with me, one minute I am an emotional mess the next I am numb inside and feel nothing. I love Calliope but I felt numb so numb then Lauren made me feel actually feel that night but then I started feeling numb again!" Arizona yelled out as she tried to let everything go.

"Have you thought about PTSD?" Alex replied hoping she heard him.

"What?"

"PTSD, Arizona you never saw help after the accident you got a leg and the second you could walk you were back at work think about it you bottled everything up!" Arizona took in what Alex said, and was shocked to find that she agreed.

"I could have avoided all of this if I had gotten help, oh God. I've lost Calliope haven't I?" Arizona whispered the final part her eyes starting to water, Alex wanted to reassure her but knew it was best to be honest.

"Yeah, I think you have." Alex whispered, Arizona started sobbing again and fell into his arms where he instantly held her as he held her he texted Jo telling her he would be home late because Arizona needed a friend the response was kind and reassuring. Setting his phone down Alex held Arizona tighter making sure she knew to let out every tear she had.

The next day Arizona went to speak to a psychologist and now a month later Arizona found herself understanding why she did things and also found herself apologizing to everyone she could think of, Arizona sat in the conference room waiting for the board meeting to start she showed up early hoping she could speak to Callie alone. As she looked up at the clock for a fifth time the door opened and Callie walked in with a coffee and what looked like a protein bar, she sat down without a word. Glancing back up Arizona knew she had about fifteen minutes before others came in.

"Callie?" Callie looked up showing she was listening. "I am um have been doing a lot of thinking and a lot of talking well to a psychologist and I am not expecting you to forgive me but I just, could we maybe grab something to eat after this and talk I think I need to get some things off my chest. I owe it to you to explain and be honest, I wasn't honest before and you deserve that." Arizona said quickly as she looked into Callie's eyes.

"I have a surgery at three so I am open, we can eat wherever." Callie replied, Arizona was slightly shocked that Callie agreed but decided to go with it.

"Great so after the meeting!"

"So remember guys in the coming months we will be having new doctors come in, some will only be here for a short time while others might make Grey Sloan Memorial a permanent home." Jackson smiled as he concluded the meeting, standing up Callie and Arizona walked out together which caused the others to look on in question.

Sitting outside at one of the picnic tables they figured it would be easier to talk and more private than the cafeteria, Callie took a drink of her water then set it down with a sigh.

"So what do you want to explain or talk about?" Arizona felt Callie's urgency but also her anger, Arizona wasn't for sure what it was though.

"Right, I have been going to a psychologist Karev suggested it and I have found out a lot about myself since going." Arizona started looking at Callie who looked at her without a word. "Anyways since I have been going I have realized why I did what I did and why I continued to do it."

"Okay." Callie looked at Arizona with a straight face showing no emotion.

"I had felt so numb for such a long and then we started getting back on track and I started becoming my old self again I noticed differences, I noticed that nobody looked at me like they used to. All I saw was pity in people's eyes, even if they didn't know I was missing a leg I felt as though they could tell. But then Lauren came and she didn't mind that I was without a leg, she made me feel beautiful again not that you didn't make me feel beautiful because you did I just mean that look that I used get from people." Callie took a drink of her water but continued to listen on.

"And I know it isn't an excuse but I wanted that old feeling back and when Lauren and I were in that on call room and she said that it was okay for me to lose control I don't know, I just snapped I felt myself forgetting about the crash and just feeling. I hated what I did and I still do, I should have told you what I was feeling from the very second my leg was taken. I should have told you about what was going on with Lauren, but I couldn't open up I felt so numb inside and for that little bit of time with Lauren I felt something. I am sorry Callie, I am so very sorry I love you so much I always have and always will I just felt you needed an explanation. Even though I feel like it is a crappy explanation but right now until I figure myself out more that is all I have." Arizona finished as she looked into Callie's eyes as she took another drink of her water Callie sat for a moment looking at Arizona, then slowly Callie got up off of the bench and grabbed her tray and turned and walked away without a word.

Sitting at the bench stunned Arizona contemplated what to do follow Callie or stay sitting, finally standing up Arizona threw her food in the trash and went after Callie. Spotting her easily Arizona went through the crowd until she was standing side by side with Callie going up the stairs.

"Callie, please say something."

"What do you want me to say Arizona?" The lack of emotion in Callie's voice made Arizona sadden.

"Anything!" The two stopped in the hall way, unbeknownst to them all of their colleagues stood watching them and listening including some hospital visitors.

"I listened to what you had to say Arizona, I know why you did what you did but I can't forgive you I trusted you I never thought…you knew what George did to me but yet you did the same thing! At least George loved the person he cheated on me with, you were just using the other person! Arizona you have broken me inside to where I don't think I can ever give myself to someone completely again. I will try and be your friend for Sofia's sake but forgive you, right now I can't do that because I haven't forgiven myself for falling in love with you!" Callie's words hit straight into Arizona's heart even after Callie walked away not giving any look at her friends.

Callie and Julie sat in Julie's apartment with beers in their hands, no words spoken. They had their feet propped up on the coffee table, all thoughts of posture were out the window as Julie called it shlumping it for the night.

"So it went that well?" Julie asked taking a gulp from her beer bottle.

"Yeah, I mean I understand she has PTSD I always knew it in a way but I never pushed her to go to therapy maybe I should have, I don't know! When she was talking to me I knew that she was starting to get back on track she was starting to figure herself out, which is great for her and for Sofia because Sofia can't lose two parents! It is just when she was telling me this I found myself wondering where this trying was months ago, where was the trying before Lauren where was the trying when she was in physical therapy. She didn't try at all then to get herself together emotionally she just closed the door, I wish I understood!" Callie let out while taking sips of her beer, Julie looked over at who she would call her best friend and thought about her words.

"I was not in a plane crash but I do know PTSD, I know what Arizona is going through. The thing is we all handle things differently, it sounds to me that Arizona is the type to keep her emotions in and that is what she does until they explode and when they would she'd never address the actual problem only a fraction of it does she address. What she went through she should have opened up but with her personality type that wasn't going to happen, me when I was struggling I lashed out constantly. My heart was on my sleeve but I also kept to myself that is where the drugs came in, I needed something to not make myself feel numb. The drugs took the pain away they also made me feel open and free, now I am not justifying Arizona but I think that is what that night with Lauren was." Julie replied with sincerity.

"And I think when you two split she was trying to feel something because she felt so numb inside so she went to the only source she had, Arizona is a very sexual person naturally so it makes sense for her to turn to sex as either a way to feel numb or to feel emotion." Concluding her speech Julie watched Callie ponder what she had said.

"What do you think I should do?" Callie asked with a sigh showing signs of being conflicted.

"I think you should do what is best for you and Sofia, but at the same time follow your heart and your instincts. You want another beer?" Julie asked as she got up to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am going to need it!" Callie replied as Julie went out of eyesight, once in the kitchen Julie threw away her bottle and took a deep breath then let it out trying to get rid of frustrations. Grabbing the beers Julie gave herself a pep talk.

"You respect her, she needs time and you two still are getting to know each other anything could happen. Your feelings could change and come on it isn't like she likes you like that, she is still in love with Arizona. Just support her and be her friend that is what she needs!" Julie nodded and went back into the living room with a two beers and the other case because if she was going to do this she was going to support Callie she needed more beer.

Sitting up Julie listened to the entire story of Callie and Arizona from the first kiss in a dirty bar bathroom all the way to Callie seeing Arizona with her fingers deep in another woman, Julie sat supportively and commented when needed. But inside she wanted nothing more than to shake Callie and slap her and tell her to snap out of it, but she wasn't that type of person instead she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Callie…" Julie spoke but Callie kept talking but instead of in English she was speaking rapidly in Spanish. "Calliope!" Julie yelled which got Callie to stop midsentence.

'Necesitas relajarte, Calliope estoy aquí para ti, pero creo que necesita más ayuda de lo que puedo ofrecer.' (You need to relax, Calliope I am here for you but I think you need more help than what I can offer.) Julie spoke in Spanish, the look of surprise on Callie's face caused her to stop speaking.

"You speak Spanish?" Callie asked.

"A little bit, I haven't had to speak it in years but when I did work in Mexico, South America and Cuba I learned how to speak it." Julie smiled at Callie who smiled back then sat down.

"You think I need to go to a therapist?" Callie asked in a bitter tone.

"Callie, don't be upset about me saying that it is just you have all of this anger and you need to forgive. Granted I know and understand perfectly how hard it is to forgiven when the person you love cheats on you but Callie, you need to forgive yourself so you can move on and also Arizona so she can move on. And if that is moving towards each other then it is moving towards each other. But you need to make yourself better too!" Julie replied, Callie sat contemplating what her friend was saying then nodded in agreement.

"You are right I need to forgive myself if I ever want to be happy again and to take care of Sofia. I want all of this to be a nightmare!" Callie cried out, Julie wrapped her arms around Callie and let her cry herself to sleep. Looking at the clock reading three in the morning Julie got herself comfortable and looked down at Callie who was sleeping peacefully.

'_I wish you all of the happiness in the world but I hope I don't get my heart broken in the process of watching it happen.'_ Julie thought as she slowly closed her eyes, thoughts of her best friend filling her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is another time jump but by a huge amount officially a little over seven months has happened! Now I will fill in those months as we go on probably, but anyways…yep…ENJOY!**

Everyone stood listening to Owen discuss the importance of safety, Julie nudged Callie's side causing her to look over at her. Closing her eyes Julie pretended to fall asleep standing, Callie chuckled at this which caused Owen to speak up.

"Something you want to say Doctor Torres, Doctor Michaels?"

"No Doctor Hunt, we are good!" Julie replied with a smile then started chuckling with Callie as Owen went back to talking, Arizona looked over at the two and felt another pain in her chest, shaking it off she listened to Owen taking in his words.

"I hate charts, where are my interns to do this!" Callie whined as she smacked her head on the pile of charts in front of her.

"Careful, I don't want to have to call Derek to cut open your skull!" Julie laughed as Callie looked up and gave her a death glare.

"Seriously, I had two interns where are they?" Callie swung her arms around indicating not finding them.

"Here let me help you." Julie stepped over and slid one of the piles over to her and started going through them.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it I just want you to shut up!" Julie replied the smirk on her face showing it was a joke; Callie scoffed though joking in return.

"I am offended!" Callie smiled at Julie, instantly the two busted out laughing.

"We are the lamest people ever, I think that is what makes us such good friends we are both pretty crazy." Julie replied as she put one chart on Callie's done pile.

"You know I didn't think I would have a friend in someone like I did with Mark ever again, but you have proven that wrong." Callie whispered to Julie as they stood next to each other.

"I am glad, Callie you deserve to have someone to talk to we all need friends." Julie responded in a whisper as well smiling one last time at each other they started on finishing up the charts.

Callie sat on the floor with Sofia playing with blocks she only got up when she heard a knock at her door, getting up the whole way looking back and checking on Sofia. Opening the door she saw Julie on the other end, her face red showing signs that she had been crying.

"What's wrong? Come in!" Callie replied instantly pulling Julie inside and guiding her to the couch.

"I…got a phone call…today." Julie choked out.

"What was it about?"

"My dad…he died today, he was my rock whenever I needed someone to talk to I would call him!" Julie cried, instantly Sofia stood up and walked over to the adults and set her hand on Julie's prosthetic knee. Smiling at the little girl Julie ran her hand through her hair and smiled, as Callie went to speak there was another knock. Standing up Callie opened the door to see Arizona on the other end.

"Hey, I have Sofia's bag packed up. Sof mama is here!" Callie exclaimed causing Sofia to look up and smile at Arizona, toddling over Sofia stretched out her arms. Arizona picked Sofia up and held her tightly and kissed her on the head and cheek, when doing so Arizona noticed Julie sitting on the couch her face looking red from crying.

"I will have her at daycare while I work tomorrow in case you want to stop in and see her." Arizona replied taking the bags from Callie.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Callie replied as she took Sofia and hugged and kissed her then gave her back to Arizona.

"Hey, Julie!" Arizona decided to say hi to the woman on the couch when Callie was saying bye to Sofia.

"Hi, Arizona what all do you and Sofia have planned?" Julie stood up and smiled at Arizona trying to mask her sadness.

"Well tonight a Disney movie and bed, then when I get off work tomorrow the park!" Arizona squealed with Sofia when she said park, the laughter and sparkle in Sofia's eyes made all three women smile brightly.

"It sounds like a lot of fun now I am jealous since I will be in the hospital all day pretty much for the next week!" Julie rolled her eyes before Arizona could respond Callie jumped in.

"You aren't going to take time off for your dad's funeral?" Callie looked at Julie with shock on her face, as Arizona listened she realized why Julie looked like she had been crying.

"Can we talk about this later?" Julie asked as she nudged her head lightly towards Arizona, Callie nodded and smiled at Arizona.

Once Arizona left the two sat back down on the couch, Callie with a water in hand and Julie with one of Sofia's apple juices. They sat with their legs up on the couch, their backs against the arms of the couch so they were facing the other one. That position wouldn't normally be all that comfortable but they made it work so they could both stretch out.

"So you don't plan on going to the funeral?" Callie drank her water and looked across at her friend.

"I don't really want to, I don't think I could handle seeing him in a coffin the last memories I want with him I want to be the ones right before I transferred out here. We went to a football game then went out for hot wings and nachos while drinking down beers, him smiling and telling me he was proud of me. I want that memory, not the one of him dead." Julie chuckled at the memory.

"You like football?"

"Like it, I love it!"

"Who is your favorite team?"

"You are going to laugh because it is a huge team the Steelers." Julie chuckled then laughed when Callie gave her a disgusted face.

"The Steelers really?" Callie whined.

"Oh well then tell me who your favorite team is?"

"Miami Dolphins of course!" Callie spoke with pride.

"You laugh at me for liking the Steelers!"

"Hey, I am from Miami! Home town pride!"

"Well same here I am from Pittsburgh!" The two kept battling it out about football for a good hour until Callie intercepted the conversation.

"Okay okay…as long as we can agree that the Ravens and 49ers suck!" Callie spoke loudly.

"Here here!" Julie cheered and extended her juice box so Callie could tap it with her bottle of water.

"So your dad loved football too?"

"Yeah, he got me into it when I was right out of the womb. I think it is because I was the only child; my dad had no sons so he made sure I could throw a spiral, shoot a basket, hit and catch a ball. He even made sure I knew how to dance, lead of course!" Julie giggled at the memories of her dad, a smile on her face as memory after memory hit her.

"You dad sounds like an awesome guy, what did he do?" Callie was interested in learning about the man that raised such a great daughter.

"He was a construction worker, owned his own company. Which makes me think who is going to run it now that he is gone, probably my cousin Adam he is the best option." Julie replied taking a drink from the juice box, the sounds that always comes when you reach the bottom of your drink sounded loudly throughout the room.

"Here I will get you another one." Callie stood up and went into the kitchen. "What does your mom do?" Callie asked as she threw away the apple juice box and reached in to grab another one, she started to learn that the woman had a thing for juice when she was upset.

"My mom is a school teacher, well retired now she does tutoring. She is how I passed school I swear! Heck even medical school I would be up late studying and she would call saying she knew I was needing help, I would explain the assignment or question and she knew the answer. I still call her when I need answers she is like my very own Google!" Again Julie chuckled Callie returned smiling at Julie and handed her the juice box. "Thanks."

"Any time, so you are going to work instead of going to your dad's funeral?" Callie asked as she sat back down relaxing into the couch.

"I will call my mom every day but yeah, I can't go I am going to send floors and pay for the funeral that still needs to be paid for but other than that I can't be any more a part of it."

"What about to say good bye?"

"The last time I saw him was at the airport and I said good bye there, I am saying that counts." Julie replied sharply before she took a drink from the juice.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Callie instantly got defensive.

"I know I am sorry it is just, I am very emotional right now and I don't know which emotion to let out first. I am angry, sad, pissed off, overwhelmed…there is too much!" Julie replied as she shifted on the couch.

"Then let them all out, I am here to listen." Callie replied ultimately though she wasn't expecting anything she had gotten used to Arizona bottling things in, but Callie ended up being surprised. Julie moved to stand up, and Callie moved her legs so the woman could stand and once she stood up and set her juice down Julie exploded.

"I don't understand why he had to die, I am pissed off that he died when I still need him! Whenever I couldn't figure out which way to go he was there! He saved my life after the accident; he is why I went to rehab and group! What if I fall again, what if my PTSD hits me really bad he won't be there! I need him to be alive I need him to be here!" Julie yelled as she paced around the room, Callie set her water down and listened.

"What do I do Callie; what if one of these days something happens at the hospital or in the ER and I can't deal. The last time I had a flash back I almost killed myself! I had a gun pointed at my head! The only person that could stop me from pulling the trigger was him, my girlfriend at the time freaked out and left she never talked to me again, in her words I was crazy!" Julie continued to yell and Callie continued to listen but yet at the same time realized that she never understood what emotional trauma that Julie or Arizona had went through. Hearing someone open up like this was new to Callie, it was scary but yet she loved that she was being talked to.

"So what do I do?" Julie whispered as her yelling stopped, Callie stood up and walked towards her and hugged her.

"You call me, I am your friend and I won't leave you if you have any problem you call me that is what best friends are for." Callie replied as she held her friend who started sobbing in her arms.

The months went by and Arizona continued to see a therapist, she had reached a point where she wanted to try and get Callie back she knew that it would be hard but they had been split up now for a year they both had time and space. The only worry Arizona had was that in the almost seven months that Julie had been at the hospital she had grown close to her former wife, they both stood saying they were only best friends and with that Arizona took it as an opportunity to give it a chance but at the same time Arizona felt maybe there was something between the two women.

Putting on her old shoes Arizona smiled at the wheels on them, the new leg she had was supposed to be made for this kind of thing the practicing alone on them was like starting over again but she knew the second she put them on and started wheeling around she would feel like her old self. Standing up Arizona took a deep breath and walked out into the hall way, making her way to the nurse's desk she took a huge stride and put her Heelys into action. Glancing over Miranda's jaw dropped when she saw Arizona in her Heely's making her way over to the group of doctors, Callie looked to see what caused Miranda to stop talking midsentence.

"Hey, guys!" Arizona beamed.

"You are wearing your Heelys?" Callie asked in shock.

"Yep, I have a new leg for them it took a long time to get used to how to move with them and the leg but isn't it awesome!" Arizona replied the entire group of doctors stood stunned they hadn't heard Arizona talk like that in a long time.

"Yeah, that is awesome! I am proud of you!" Callie beamed and leaned in and hugged her former wife.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a second." Arizona asked with a megawatt smile, Callie stood in shock she hadn't been on the receiving end of that smile in a long time.

"Um yeah sure, let me just uh…intern! Here do these!" Callie yelled as she shoved a chart at an intern and followed Arizona to an on call room, Miranda, Alex and Cristina looked on with questioning looks.

"They are going to an on call room." Cristina stated.

"They are just going to talk." Miranda replied looking at the closed door.

"No one just talks in those rooms." Alex replied back to Miranda as he too stared at the door.

"Hey, guys what's up with the looks of surprise?" Julie smiled as she came up to the group two coffee's in hand.

"Torres and Robbins just went into an on call room." Alex answered not thinking.

"What?" Julie stood in shock and looked over at the door the other three doctors were.

"They are just talking I am sure." Miranda replied which rewarded her with looks from Cristina and Alex.

"No one just talks in the on call rooms." Julie whispered before setting the coffees down and leaving as tears started to slip down her face.

In the on call room Callie and Arizona sat on opposite ends of the room staring at the other, Arizona took a deep breath and spoke.

"You have every right to yell and turn down what I am asking but I was wondering if maybe we could go out, on a date?" Arizona asked the fear of being turned down in her eyes while Callie's showed reservation and surprise.

"Arizona…"

"You can say no Callie, I understand if you do it is just I want to try again just one date is all I am asking and if by the end you don't feel it then…that will be it we will just be friends." Arizona interrupted as she stood up, the pleading in her eyes growing.

"Okay, one date but we won't tell Sofia or anyone in case it doesn't work out I don't want to get her hopes up or hear anything from anyone." Callie replied, she was taking a risk but it was one she was willing to take to see if they still had that spark.

"I agree, so tonight say seven?"

"Sounds good how about we meet at that pizza place you like?"

"Awesome!" Arizona replied, the two walked out of the on call room and went their separate ways.

"Told you they didn't just talk!" Alex said to Miranda as they saw the two walked out, and instantly the rumors started to circulate between the nurses.

Callie spotted Julie walking out of the physical therapy room and instantly smiled at her; Julie on the other hand kept walking. Confused Callie ran up beside her and started questioning her friend's behavior.

"Hey, what is wrong? Are you still upset about your dad?" Callie asked not knowing what was going on inside Julie's head.

"No not my dad, just a rough day." Julie replied trying to ignore her heart breaking.

"Same here, hey I know we were going to hang out tonight but something has come up so is it okay if we rain check?" Callie asked with a smile on her.

"Um yeah sure I just feel like going home and going to bed anyways." Julie replied with a forced smile.

"Thanks! Go and get some sleep I know the last few days have been rough on you!" Callie yelled as she answered her pager and started running, once Callie was out of site Julie walked into an empty room and cried. In a little over six months she had fallen for her best friend who now was getting back with her ex-wife, tears slipped down Julie's face as she tried to let everything go so she could be supportive when Callie finally broke the news. Taking a deep breath and clearing her face Julie exited the room with her head held high and a smile on her face even though she didn't feel happy at all.

Callie made sure to dress in casual jeans and a nice blouse they decided on since they both agreed to make sure they were both comfortable, looking at her reflection in the mirror Callie smiled at herself then said bye to Sofia as the baby sitter handed her a juice box. Sitting in the small booth Callie felt nervous, taking out her cellphone the first thing she did was text Julie.

'_Hey'_

'_Hey what are you doing?'_

'_I am getting pizza' _Callie texted back, she wasn't lying she was getting pizza sooner or later but why did she feel so bad about it.

'_Well eat a slice for me I am off to bed good night'_

'_Goodnight'_

Closing her phone Callie begun sensing how odd Julie's texts were, nervousness built up in Callie but also this other feeling one that felt a lot like she was doing something completely wrong shaking it off Callie looked up and saw Arizona walk in. Once sat down Callie and Arizona started their date, they talked comfortably and found that they still got along.

"Oh, this funny thing happened today! You will appreciate this or at least find it amusing so the one patient I have hates the gowns, which I understand perfectly but instead of wearing a gown he has been walking around in a Steelers jersey!" Arizona laughed, instead of laughing Callie looked down at her plate saddened picking up on this Arizona placed her hand on Callie's. "What's wrong, I thought you would find that amusing?"

"I do it is just, I have loved this date with you Arizona but I have been feeling so bad and…guilty. I didn't know why until just now." Callie replied a tear starting to drip from her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Arizona, I love you and I always will you are Sofia's momma but I can't we can't go back we have both changed too much and my heart isn't in this I think my heart is somewhere else. I have been denying it for a long time but…"

"Julie." Arizona said the name quietly.

"Yeah, I think…I think I am falling for her."

"I know." The reply was almost silent as Arizona removed her hand from Callie's and looked down at her own plate.

"You know?" Callie sat with a confused look, not understanding what Arizona meant.

"I knew that something was there from the moment you two met, you lit up at first I had hoped it was something like with Lauren just an instant of attraction but as time has gone on, I've seen how you look at her. It is the same look you once gave me, like I could do no wrong like I was the only thing on this planet that mattered. I want you happy Callie, and if she makes you happy and she is good to Sofia then I won't stand in the way. But if she hurts you or our daughter I will hurt her because even though I have hurt you I know you didn't deserve that and you never will." Arizona replied with conviction silence filled the air between them as Callie sat stunned.

"You are okay with me moving on?" Callie stuttered out.

"Honestly, no Callie I don't want you to move on I don't want you to sleep with another woman or man I told you a long time ago if you did I would kick the crap out of you so yes I want nothing more than to kick the crap out of you, but I have no right to judge. I did something unforgiveable and I shoved it in your face, you deserve someone better than me and Julie is…she is how I used to be but at the same time I can tell she is different than me because she does something I never could do." Arizona replied, Callie sat listening and waited for Arizona's answer.

"She doesn't run you need someone who isn't going to run."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So thank you for all of the reviews, and I know the time jump and not mentioning conversations between Julie and Callie to show them falling in love has upset some people. But in the last chapter I did state I would be doing flashbacks and that everything will be pieced together, I did the jump so I could get them to the point I am right now which is where a LOT of talking will come in and a LOT of explaining. So trust me this is all getting pieced back together.**

**Oh and a shout out to my mysterious Beta Inukye who just wanted the chance to read the chapters before they came out but has been a huge help! Thanks for pointing out my mistakes! **

Callie walked into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital with a HUGE spring in her step and a smile planted firmly in place after her date. But not because of her date with Arizona as they went back to Callie's place and talked. When Arizona said she was okay with her dating Julie and wouldn't try to break them up or get involved Callie started thinking about ways to ask the woman out on a date, and that is what lead to Callie having six cups of coffee all of them with a word written on them.

It was clichéd and lame she knew that but something told her Julie would love it and besides on her way in she heard about a huge accident on the highway and knew they would need a ton of coffee anyways. What surprised Callie was the fact that Arizona offered to buy the coffees, Callie thanked her but turned the offer down and said she had to buy them instead.

Julie stood looking over a patient's file while she spoke to Meredith, Miranda, Alex, Derek and Cristina of course she was only half listening and only answered when she saw she had too. Her mind was on Callie's date with Arizona, she wanted to know how it went but yet she didn't want to know. Of course Callie didn't know she knew that she went on a date, but come on how could she not know the nurses knew everything! What if Callie and Arizona had sex? Instantly panic raced through Julie, could she really just be friends with Callie if her and Arizona got back together and flaunted the happy crap in front of her.

"What do you think Julie?" Miranda asked. "Doctor Michaels?" Finally Julie snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"That guy that they radioed in from the crash site, they say his arms are beyond repair do you think you and Torres could save them in some way?" Miranda asked before Julie could answer Callie walked up with Arizona following behind, instantly Julie shut her mouth and closed the file and went to leave.

"I brought you some coffee." Callie replied as Julie started to leave.

"I don't want coffee." Julie replied as she tried to make a break but instead Arizona stopped her, once again instant anger flared up in Julie.

"You are going to want this coffee." Arizona smiled at her before she turned her back around in Callie's direction as Callie started setting the coffee cups down in the order the words were written in, as Julie went to grab a one she stopped, frozen and read what the lids spelled out: Will You Go Out With Me?

"Callie…" Julie whispered as Callie smiled at her.

"So will you go out with me?" The smile on Callie's face brought a surge of joy throughout Julie's body.

"What about your date with Arizona last night?" Julie asked thinking this was some sort of sick joke.

"How did you know about that? Whatever anyways we agreed to be friends because I couldn't help thinking that I was betraying you, someone that in the almost seven months we have known each other I have started to fall for as each day has past." Callie said honestly hoping that opening up would help, Julie stood in shock looking over at Arizona she saw an encouraging smile. Turning back to Callie she didn't waste a second; she flung her arms around Callie and kissed her with every bit of emotion she had.

Shocked Callie staggered back a little but then wrapped her arms around Julie and welcomed the kiss as she lifted her up, now Callie had some great kisses in her life but this one, it felt better than any kiss she had ever had it felt like little bolts of electricity were shooting throughout her body. When the kiss broke Callie looked into Julie's eyes and saw nothing but love, respect and devotion.

"I would love to go out with you Calliope Torres!" Julie beamed as Callie still held her closely, the second the words came out of her mouth everyone in sight started clapping. Snapping out of their reverie they noticed they were not alone, in fact they were completely surrounded by people. Callie set Julie down and chuckled with her, she hadn't expected it to go like that but it had and Callie didn't regret a thing as she looked into those sea foam blue-green eyes. The happiness was interrupted when Owen came running down the hall yelling orders with Jackson right behind him.

"Multiple ambulances coming in the ER, all hands on deck!" Owen yelled out, instantly everyone ran. Callie quickly grabbed a coffee for her, Julie and even one for Arizona as they made their way to the ER.

"Contusions to the skull, pupils are dilated and the arms look completely smashed he coded once on the way over!" One of the EMTs yelled out as they brought a man out of the ambulance.

"Mine!" Julie and Callie yelled out glancing at each other they smiled and ran up to him and pushed him into the ER.

"Child seven years old in the car with the man he has bleeding from the skull and is complaining about pains in his stomach!" The next EMT yelled from the ambulance behind the other one Arizona and Alex ran up and pushed the kid in without saying a word.

Callie and Julie looked down at the man who was covered in glass, his body was covered in little scratches as well but he didn't look very lucky with his arms that had bits of bone sticking out everywhere.

"It looks like his arms were run over by a chainsaw!" Julie spoke aloud as the shirt around the man was removed, but once the shirt came completely off blood squirted out everywhere and pieces of flesh and bone started to fall out. Quickly the two covered the arms back up and the they looked up at the other one.

"Make that a power saw!" Callie replied.

"We need an OR!" Julie yelled so Callie could hear her, the noise in the ER went up ten fold as more people were brought in screams from patients that were in life threatening pain and family of those patients just trying to find them flooded their ears. Looking at one another they knew it was going to be a very long day!

"This is going to take hours!" Callie yelled out.

"I wore my good leg today!" Julie yelled with a chuckle and smile, Callie grinned and went about yelling orders.

"Get an OR open we are coming up now!" Callie yelled as she started kicking the breaks off of the bed, interns and nurses started grabbing monitors and cords so the two doctors could get the man into an OR.

"Move!" Julie yelled as they ran down the hall, the bed the man laid in was becoming stained with blood as they ran to the OR hoping they could figure something out to save this man's arms. Julie and Callie started scrubbing in the whole time discussing options, every once and a while they looked up at their soon to be patient.

"Those bones are broken bits; I don't know what we could do!" Callie was becoming frustrated running option after option in her head.

"Me neither but when we get in there we can see the damage and figure something out to tide him over until we have a more permanent solution if need be." Julie replied as she looked Callie in the eyes. "Now take a deep breath and count by threes to twenty-one."

"What?"

"Breath and count…three…" And Callie started breathing once the breathing was done she found herself calmer and smiling at Julie. "Now was that so hard?"

"Epically painful!" Callie joked which got her a smirk and a look that told her to shut up, the two chuckled and made their way into the OR.

Looking up at the clock it had been an hour into the surgery and Callie was not feeling hopeful, she didn't want to say it she always tried to not go this route but she had to bring it up. Rolling her neck Callie's eyes landed on Julie who was busy looking at the arm next to her, Callie could see the immense concentration Julie had on the arm and how she was trying to figure out what could be done.

"Doctor Michaels?"

"Yes, Doctor Torres?"

"I don't really want to say this but I think amputation might be our option on this." Callie whispered, Julie looked at her and showed she was thinking about the option.

"No, I feel that we can do better than amputation. If we amputated Doctor Torres we would have to amputate here above the humerus probably going past that to where we would have to remove the humeral head and by doing that this man wouldn't even probably be able to get fitted for a prosthetic. I mean a prosthetic could be done I am sure I could make one but it would be very difficult, no I think these arms can be saved." Julie held her voice strong and with conviction as she pointed out the areas, looking down at the patient then at the monitors she knew she had to figure something out.

"Well we can't do an arm transplant, I mean we could I have been part of one but we don't have anything like that around." Callie replied.

"Your modesty is appreciated." Julie replied, looking up Callie expected the look in Julie's eyes to be one of anger but instead saw that even though her tone was serious her eyes showed she was joking. Chuckling Callie looked back down at the left arm she stood next to.

"Doctor Torres would you come over here for a moment." Not thinking twice Callie stepped around the patient to Julie. "Look at this arm." Looking down Callie waited to see what Julie wanted her to.

"What am I supposed to be seeing that I am clearly not?"

"Does your arm somewhat look like this one?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have an idea, it will take a long time but I think if yours looks like this one then we can save both of these arms and at the least this one." Julie stated with conviction.

"Okay, what have you got?" Callie asked as she looked into Julie's eyes, interns and nurses standing around waiting for their orders.

"Your project mixed with my project Doctor Torres." Julie stated, instantly Callie's eyes lit up looking at the man's arms she started to think her project would allow for the bones that were not salvageable to be useable but what would Julie's project help?

"And how would yours come in Doctor Michaels?"

"Well first off you know how your project works which is only a little piece and yes both of these arms are busted into pieces and we don't have time for a whole arm but I think if we take your bits of lab created bone with my metal we can make this guy have some pretty cool cyborg arms!" Julie beamed, Callie thought about it for a good half a second.

"Let's save some arms!" Callie smiled back, the two doctors couldn't see the others smile but it was all in the eyes and just that made both of them feel better.

It was sixteen hours later when Callie and Julie both had their surgery mapped out, they only had so much of the bone that Callie had made and so much of Julie's material but as they went on they figured they could get it to work. Julie showed Callie how her project worked how every piece of metal worked and fitted together, as Callie listened she started to process everything.

"So if we work on one arm at a time because that is the only way this can be done we would have to start by slipping in this piece of bone here then I will come in with my piece here and…" Julie continued speaking and Callie continued to listen as she listened she realized that this surgery was going to be a long one and that is when concern kicked in.

"Julie, how long do you think this will take? Because to me I see many hours here and that means we are going to need a lot of help and, I don't want to bring it up but your leg can you do this?" Callie interrupted and was afraid Julie would be upset about her bringing up her missing leg.

"Honestly, I think we are going to need to take a four to five hour nap eat and drink two things of coffee. Then we are going to need all of the interns and about twenty nurses, on top of that get Meredith and Miranda in there with us because we are going to need them if something happens. The man is unstable and has a possibility of more internal damage and something happening while we are focused on his arms, in other words clear tomorrows surgeries because they won't be happening I am thinking this is going to take twenty-four hours. And my leg will be okay, thank you for asking and thank you for caring Calliope." Julie replied with a smile as she sat down next to Callie and took her hand, they were both in for a long and tiring day.

Callie went up to daycare and to talk to Arizona for a moment about the surgery while Julie went into an on call room to sleep, but Julie did not sleep she laid awake looking up at the ceiling. Sighing Julie turned over and closed her eyes, minutes ticked by but yet she couldn't sleep. Finally sitting up she leaned against the wall with her one leg dangling off slightly, her thoughts started racing.

'_Is it too soon to be dating Callie? She just went on a date with Arizona and even though they agreed to be friends, do they still love each other? Should I allow her time to get over Arizona? Come on you kissed her you idiot and God was that a kiss! It felt like I was alive again, I have never been kissed like that in my life accept one time and that was with Maria.' _Julie was lost in her thoughts but then her mind started going back to the day of the car crash all those years ago.

_Julie's Memory…_

"_I can't believe we just lied to our parents and told them we were still at prom!" Maria chuckled beside Julie was driving her dad's old junker. Julie's car was at the mechanic's so she was settling for the old Cadillac. Now the car would have been a great show car but it had rusted out over the years due to no time to take care of it._

"_Well let's hope you can keep a secret for once!" Julie yelled at her girlfriend but it was in a playful manner, coming to a stop light Julie slowed the car down and waited. Glancing over she took in the sight of her girlfriend, Maria was the same height as her, but thinner, her auburn hair was curled and was done by a local lady earlier that day. Maria turned and smiled at her brightly her jade green eyes sparkling at he;, in that moment Julie knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her._

"_I love you." Julie smiled at Maria whose face brightened up._

"_And I love you too!" The couple smiled and kissed the other passionately, once the kiss broke the light flicked over to green._

"_Let's go and get you out of that dress!" Julie exclaimed as she hit the gas lightly and started going, what she wasn't expecting was the truck that came up onto the passenger side and t-boned their car, as things started to turn black Julie saw the driver of the large truck beating at his stirring wheel trying to get the truck to start. Finally the engine roared to life and the man sped away, he didn't even look back feeling her eyes grow heavy Julie shut them._

Snapping her eyes open Julie started feeling pressure on her chest, doing her breathing exercises Julie tried to slow her body down.

"Three…" Her heart was pounding rapidly.

"Six…" Her mind was racing with images.

"N…nine…" Her breathing kept picking up.

"Tw…tw…twelve…" Everything started to grow dark again.

_Second Memory…_

_Julie's eyes flickered open, smoke was everywhere which caused her lungs to burn and a dry cough to rip throughout her throat. A burning ran up her leg, looking down she saw her leg was pinned, turning her sore neck slightly she saw Maria in the passenger seat covered in glass blood covering her body._

"_Maria…wake…up, Maria wake up." Julie whispered because her voice was too go any higher, lifting her arm which was covered in blood she touched Maria's face it was cold to the touch. Without thinking or caring Julie pulled at her leg to move, sharp pain ran throughout her body._

"_ARGH!" Julie groaned as she continued to pull, when she was unpinned she turned feeling even more pain in her hip not caring though she somehow got out of being seat belted and looked down at her girlfriend._

"_Wake up…sweetie you need…to wake up." Julie pleaded, finally eyes opened slowly tears started mixing with blood but she couldn't tell whose tears they were. Sirens blared in the back ground; a screeching of breaks hit her ears as well. An older couple came rushing over and asking questions but Julie didn't pay attention to them, all she was focused on was Maria who tried to speak but instead blood came out of her mouth._

_Lifting her arm Julie cleared the blood from her mouth, she couldn't speak all she could do was look into Maria's eyes that were once a beautiful green but now they were starting to look cloudy._

"_Help…help is here. Hang on okay…you need to hang on." Julie mumbled, Maria started to move her lips to answer but Julie shook her head telling her not to._

_EMTs, Firemen and Police Men ran to the vehicle trying to find the safest way to get them out of the car. Trying her best Julie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, something inside telling her this will be the last time._

"_I…love…you." Maria choked out as she looked into Julie's eyes, instantly tears spilled out._

"_I love you too, just hang on."_

"_I…cold…can't…so tired." Maria mumbled out as blood started slipping from her mouth again, cleaning it away again Julie held tighter._

"_Please…don't."_

"_I'm sorry…" Maria whispered as she gasped then silence took over, looking at her girlfriends chest expecting to see it rise Julie felt everything stop as she saw no movement."_

Callie and Arizona stood in front of day care watching Sofia play; the two moms chuckled at their daughters antics. It felt good to be in a room together and get along, there was no fighting and no death glares just a comfortable silence.

"Just let me know when the surgery is done and I will drop her off." Arizona replied with a smile as Sofia started getting finger paint everywhere.

"I will text you when it is done but I will be to worn out so you can keep her and I will get her once I get some sleep." Callie smiled at Arizona who smiled back, they could see they still loved each other but they also knew that too many things had happened and they were both at different stages in their life and they wanted different things now.

"Callie, I want to apologize for my behavior the last two years and well beyond that I was horrible to you and you never deserved that. I hung Mark over your head but we were broken up, I had dumped you in an airport but if that hadn't of happened we wouldn't have Sofia. What I am saying is I don't regret us, I loved us and I do love you Callie I always will but I have changed and you have changed. I am messing this all up!" Arizona groaned as she rubbed her hands down her face.

"No you aren't Arizona; you are actually doing everything right at the moment." Callie smiled; Arizona looked at her former wife and smiled a small smile back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, listen we both made mistakes. Arizona you might have cheated but our marriage ending was my fault too, yes I stood by you and fought for us but if we go back we didn't talk we just swept things under the rub because you loved me and I loved you and none of the rest of it mattered!" Callie replied both women stayed silent as they remembered that day, it was the day they heard Sofia's heartbeat for the first time. "The thing is it did matter and we let it all build up, you were my first love Arizona you were the first person I loved completely heart and soul and I will always love you even with what has happened. But there does come a point when sometimes there needs to be more."

"Callie…I…"

"Arizona, you cheating was just the final piece that had to be removed. It's like we were that Janga game you love so much, slowly pieces were being removed leaving holes and we weren't filling them in to make us stronger instead we were continually pulling and pulling until finally that final little wooden piece was removed, I don't blame you for our marriage ending it is a two way street." Callie replied as Arizona listened tears started to drip from her eyes, instantly the two found themselves hugging the other one, there was no sexual tension, there was no spark like that first touch or that first kiss in the bar bathroom, there was only friendship and love.

"I would rather be your friend than nothing Callie, and I do love you too but you are right." Arizona cried as she held Callie closer just wanting to hold her one last time, Callie held Arizona tighter as well. Both women thought in that moment that after all of these years after all of the shit they had been through they were now left with this a final hug letting the other one go to be happy, even though it wasn't final per se it was final as lovers there was no turning back once the hug was broken then any possibility of getting back together was gone as well.

Slowly they looked at one another, what felt like millions of years ago in this close of proximity they would have kissed but now they just smiled at the other and both at the same time started to ease away from the other one until finally only their fingers touched. Gently smiling at the other their fingers slipped apart and they just stood in front of the other, it was as if years of pressure and weight slipped away from both of them.

"I want you happy Callie, and if Julie makes you happy I told you I would not interfere and I meant that. She is a nice person, she reminds me of how I used to be but at the same time there is whole other side to her. You know this might sound odd but I think the reason why you fell for George was because of his goofiness; with Erica it was her strong willed determination with me it was my strong man in a storm attitude." Arizona stated as Callie looked back at her confused as she put her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Callie, who has George's goofiness, Erica's strong will determination and my good man in a storm attitude?" Arizona replied as Callie took it in her eyes lit up.

"Julie." Callie whispered out.

"In my therapy sessions my therapist told me that when we date we find things in people we love and things we hate this way as we go along we are able to find the person that best fits those criteria so far Julie is three for three and if we count her peppiness, her major attitude when she is pissed off then you have more things that you loved about me, George and Erica. The last thing though the ability to talk to her about anything which is where she is like Mark."

Callie listened to every word and realized Arizona was right, a smile spread on Callie's face. Opening her mouth to reply she found herself cut off as April came running into the hallway, both Callie and Arizona turned to the small woman who had a panicked look on her face.

"Where's the fire?" Callie asked with sarcasm, Arizona chuckled at the response.

"Doctor Michaels, we don't know what is wrong she is throwing things and yelling in on call room four!" April rushed out, once the words left April's mouth Callie ran at full speed to the on call room. April and Arizona trailed behind her though, but Callie ran faster than she had ever run in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for how late this is but I had a busy day tomorrow I will try for two updates for you guys! Thanks again to my mysterious and endearing beta, she totally gets what I am saying here. LOL**

**And I have had people telling me to change this to just Callie instead of Callie and Arizona, well I am not going to do that because even though this is Callie focused it is about the two of them becoming friends. And also I don't know how this is going to end I have MULTIPLE endings written in my head some where they are together and others where they are not, if it turns towards are not together in the end I will change it then but right now it stays. **

**If you don't like this story don't read and don't review just do what most do and click another link…THANKS!**

**ENJOY!**

Skidding to a stop Callie pushed her way through everyone to where she stood in the doorway of on call room four, at least what was left of it. Owen stood in the room slightly trying to calm Julie down she kept looking like she was going in and out of reality, without thought Callie stepped into the room beside Owen.

"Julie you need to listen to my voice." Owen replied firmly but Julie kept hitting her hands against the wall as she slid down it, Callie watched on in confusion she didn't know what was happening. Sensing this Owen cleared his voice and whispered. "She is having flashbacks, I would say PTSD do you know why?" Owen asked not knowing what was going on.

Callie stood taller and looked at Julie, who was now a sobbing mess, her words coming out as gibberish due to her sobs, it one long stride Callie was kneeling down in front of Julie and trying to talk to her.

"Julie, its Callie can you hear me?" No answer came, thinking Callie tried to remember everything she researched about PTSD, finally an idea came to her, standing up Callie started shooing people out and away.

"Callie…" Owen tried but Callie wasn't having it, lightly she pushed him out and closed the door on all of her friend's faces, locking it she turned around and back to kneeling in front of Julie.

"Julie, talk to me…what is going on in there?" Callie asked.

Third Memory…

_Julie screamed as they started pushing her into the ambulance, she couldn't leave her girlfriend. As the doors closed she saw the men in the coroner walk over to her girlfriend who now lay on the cold hard pavement, the black bag was carried gently in their hands. Lights flashed before her eyes, the EMTs voices went in and out everything looked so surreal. The sirens blasted through her ear drums which soon started turning silent as the sounds of doctors voice took over, looking back and forth at them she counted four doctors._

_The room was bright far too bright to keep her eyes open, she felt herself being lifted and the sharp pain in her leg…no it wasn't sharp it was too fucking painful for words. By glancing her eyes over she could just make out an image of her leg, blood covered it. Was it supposed to look like that?_

"_Maria…" Julie whispered as her throat constricted and oxygen started to be difficult to take in, her chest started to feel like an elephant was on it her surroundings started turning black. The jolts to her chest shivered down her body leaping into each vain and bone, another jolt hit and she felt her heart start to slowly begin to beat but it was still barely detectable. The third shock sent that spark and everything turned bright again._

Julie looked up her eyes wide open as she looked into Callie's eyes that were filled with worry, not able to hide back Julie fell into Callie's open arms and sobbed. As darkness started to dissipate in the room the best friends turned new couple held the other, as Julie started to calm down Callie shifted so she was in a more comfortable position.

"I'm going to hurt you." Julie whispered into the darkened room, sitting up more and looking down Callie tried to think of what Julie meant.

"What do you mean?" Concern lacing her voice as she started to think of all of the possible outcomes that Julie could use as a response, Julie sensed this and moved so they were now looking at each other even though it was dark they could see the others face clearly.

"I haven't had an episode in a long time but with things that happened to my dad not that long ago, this surgery and kissing you it just brought so much on and I don't want to hurt you. I know we have grown close in these months, heck I can say that the second I walked into that meeting and my eyes landed on you I felt my whole life change. I don't want to say I fell in love because that is way to clichéd but I can say when I saw you I felt something inside of me spark, something come to life." Julie paused as she thought about her next words.

"Callie, Calliope I am broken I might put on a good show but there is a lot going on the car crash still haunts me, there are some nights I go to bed and I see Maria's face and I see how her eyes turned lifeless. I have moments where I am angry and all I do is yell and scream, and I haven't dated someone in a long time. Before I came here I was sleeping with someone but that was all it was, we had the right to sleep with others…like friends with benefits and the thing was I liked her a lot but I couldn't risk for more." Callie was trying to figure out where Julie was going with this speech since it felt to go in twenty different directions to her.

"So you are saying?"

"I am saying I like you so very much but with what has just happened maybe we are going too fast, maybe we should slow this down." Julie replied with a shaky voice, Callie felt a stabbing in her heart they hadn't even went on a date and Julie was already breaking up with her.

"Oh, wow…most short lived relationship in the world." Callie replied as she started to stand feeling defeated.

"Callie wait, I am not breaking up with you." Julie replied quickly, stopping Callie turned and looked down at Julie.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know, something tells me I should break up with you even though we haven't even gone on a date to save you from the hurt. But the other part the other part is wanting me to stick by and prove the other side wrong, Callie I just think if we are going to do this then we need to lay down some boundaries. Take this slow, very slow if you are willing and think you can do slow." Julie replied not moving from her spot on the floor, Callie walked the few short steps and sat down Indian style in front of Julie.

"What type of boundaries are we talking? Julie smiled realizing Callie was at least willing to hear her options completely, adjusting her position so she could sit more comfortably Julie looked at Callie and did some calming breaths because she could still feel the panic inside of her even though it was smaller than before.

"We will date you know dinner, lunch, movies go out with Sofia because I love that little monster!" Julie laughed which earned her a laugh from Callie as well. "We will kiss and cuddle but I can't do more, I trust you Callie but with this flaring up I need…I need to feel more if that makes any type of sense." Julie finished.

"It does sort of we will date, kiss and cuddle, so basically what we have been doing just with the added bonus of kissing." Callie smiled with a nod, Julie sat silent no emotion coming from her this started to scare Callie. "Unless you don't want that."

"No I do, oh God trust me I do. Okay, I am afraid that you still have feelings for Arizona which I know is stupid because of course you do she was your wife! And you and her it has been over a year since you two were together so of course you will love her, but I just feel…I look at her and the way you two smile at the other and you both have Sofia together that I feel like I can't compare. She is gorgeous; she has dimples for God's sakes!" Julie let out in frustration not fully understanding where her feelings were coming from on this topic.

"I won't lie I will always love Arizona, she was my first love and she is Sofia's momma but I want to try and see what it is you and I have here. I can't guarantee forever because neither of us knows what is going to happen, that is why I am okay with going slow and also because even though I love sex I mean really love it but I am not ready. I gave everything to Arizona my heart and soul and I am not ready to give every part of me again just yet. So I need time too." Callie replied with passion in her words, the two women looked at the other both obviously thinking about what the other said.

"Okay." Julie nodded.

"Okay?"

"Yes, how about we go and do our badass surgery afterwards go and get sleep then we go and get Chinese." Julie answered with a smile.

"Okay, Chinese sounds good. Now let's go get coffee because our four to five hours of sleep are gone!" Callie stood up and reached her hands down to help Julie up, taking the hands Julie helped pull herself up smiling at Callie, she went slightly up on the tip of her toes and kissed Callie's cheek.

Straightening up the room and throwing away anything that was broken the two walked out of the on call room both looking worse for ware, sleep deprivation, and crying had taken its toll on them both. As the two made their way to the coffee cart which was just near the cafeteria Callie slowly slipped her hand into Julie's, smiling Julie squeezed Callie's hand lightly showing she was not going to object to hand holding. Both smiling they walked up to the cart and placed their orders, after twenty minutes and two cups of coffee each they stood discussing the surgery with the interns, nurses, Meredith and Miranda.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is chapter 8! Now I will tell you some major drama is going to be coming, I can feel it Arizona is getting…JEALOUS! I will admit I don't know what is going to happen, the characters are writing this I am just sitting down and letting the characters tell me what is happening. I have had ideas but the characters keep changing them! So let me know what you think! **

**I want to also say I have this set as Arizona and Callie because even though most of this has been Callie moving on it is also about Callie and Arizona breaking up and one of them moving on. More Arizona will be coming as pretty much this entire chapter is all about her. I have also been told I am moving Callie and Julie to fast, I don't believe I am. See in Grey's Callie and Arizona never meet until Arizona kisses her then there is one episode where they are avoiding each other and finally BAM start dating…I think Julie and Callie have had more time than what they did! At least the two have hung out and I have written those scenes unlike Callie and Arizona that didn't.**

**So anyways this is going to be a lot of Arizona and Callie in this chapter and the next ones it is all developing and no I don't know how this will end! But two ideas are sticking around and the characters are going towards those two endings the one that happens I will not know! And a shout out to my beta, you rock!**

Six hours into the surgery had passed and they weren't even halfway down with the left arm, Callie and Julie stood while doing each bit meticulously. On occasion Miranda and Meredith would jump in to hold something or to help piece something back together, as the time started ticking Julie started moving around.

"Do you need to sit down?" Callie asked as she stopped as she heard Julie groan in pain.

"Yeah, just for a second." Julie replied, Callie nodded for a chair and an intern grabbed one and wheeled it over. "Thank you." Julie replied as she sat down and begun to massage her thigh for a moment.

"Alright I have inserted the bone." Callie stated as she turned to look at Julie.

"Good, um…grab that piece right there and grab the heating rod." Julie responded, Callie looked at her in confusion.

"Callie, I can't stand right now I am in a lot of pain and you to do some of my surgery I will walk you through it." Julie replied with pain in her voice, Callie nodded and picked up what she was told to grab. As Julie explained what all needed to be done.

Arizona sat in the viewing room with the rest of the doctors observing the surgery, as she watched she felt jealousy and hatred well up inside of her. She had told Callie to be with Julie but she was hoping it would be a distraction, just something on the side until they worked things out, she slept with someone else so Callie had the right too as well, but it couldn't be denied they still loved each other. Watching this though showed Arizona that she could lose Callie completely, Julie was willing to look weak in front of Callie, and she was willing to break down.

Sighing Arizona continued to watch the surgery not giving any emotion away, but that is what she did when she was internalizing, she could smile at the families and the other nurses and doctors but this conflict inside couldn't come out. Shifting in her seat she began to think about the good times but also the bad, she had really messed things up but she always thought no matter how messed up things got that her and Callie were it that they would always be together. Now though looking at the other woman standing next to Callie in the surgery she wasn't so sure, she didn't want to get between them that would be cruel but she wanted Callie she always did.

Standing up Arizona left the room to go check on her patients at least that is what she told Cristina who questioned her the second she stood up, as Arizona walked she found herself stopping in front of the chapel. Arizona Robbins was not a religious person but she found herself stepping into the small chapel and closing the door, stopping at a pew she sat down and started to think.

"Um…God it's Arizona Robbins but if you exist then you know who I am and that whole introduction was pointless." Arizona started then sighed in a frustrated manner.

"I hear you are supposed to confess at these things, I am probably getting religions confused but…I have so much inside so much to confess where do I even begin? Um…when I was ten I took money out of my mom's purse and bought candy with it, she never knew I took the money at least I don't think she does. When I was sixteen I snuck out in the middle of the night a lot to go and be with my then girlfriend, and I don't think I have to inform you of what I mean by be with." Arizona blushed at that part.

"I…I have so many regrets and all of them involve one person my wife Calliope Torres you probably know who I am talking about she believes in you, she is a good person I mean she isn't perfect she has made her mistakes but…she is so much better than what I am. I regret breaking her heart when she told she wanted kids, I wasn't willing to listen I regret going to Africa and I regret that I have hung Mark over her this whole time. Yes, she slept with someone else but we were broke up and if she hadn't I wouldn't have Sofia."

Arizona paused and started to compose herself, shaking her head she didn't understand why she was in the chapel doing this. Looking around she took in how plain the room was but yet how the brightness of the sun made it light up and look as if there was an ominous presence around her, taking a shaky breath Arizona continued.

"I regret cheating on Callie, I don't know why I did it. Okay, you know I do know why I thought I had fallen out of love with her, she didn't make me feel beautiful anymore and Lauren did that but then when the storm passed I realized that not even Lauren made me feel beautiful. I am so numb inside I feel one thing, and then when I try to do anything about it this numbness washes over me, I told Callie to be with Julie. I want Callie happy I want her to be able to have what I couldn't give or at least what I kept ruining, but ultimately I want Callie to be with me!" Tears were dripping from Arizona's eyes now, wiping the tears on her wrist Arizona tried composing herself.

"Julie is perfect! She is everything I used to be! I…I…I want Callie back, I stop breathing every time I wake up and feel she isn't next to me because I realize none of this was a dream it has all happened. I got on a plane I shouldn't have, I lost my leg and I treated Callie like she was the gum on the bottom of my shoe! Then what do I do? I cheat on her and I continue to be with that woman for months! And now, now that she is happy, I am wanting to destroy it, that is that what I do God, just destroy Callie's happiness whenever it happens!" Frustration taking over Arizona stood and walked up to the cross and Bible that was at the front of the chapel.

"What do I do? Are Callie and I meant to be together, do I continue to fight for her even though I said I wouldn't? What do I do, please tell me what to do?" Arizona cried as she slowly crumbled to the floor, her cries turning into sobs. "Forgive me, because I can't forgive myself, forgive me because I am so broken and forgive me for tearing my family apart." The words came out broken as Arizona sobbed and held herself.

Hours had went by Callie and Julie were working on the second arm, it had taken almost twelve hours to do the first one, luckily the other arm was not as bad so they hoped they could do this one in less time. Looking up Callie saw all of her friends still sitting and watching the surgery, chuckling to herself Callie found it amusing that only surgeons would stay up and hours past their shift to watch a surgery like this. As they continued on two nurses came over and extended drinks towards them, taking a drink from their respective drinks they kept on with their surgery.

Callie followed every step, and did as Julie did, glancing back up Callie noticed Arizona had been gone for hours thinking it was a patient Callie shrugged it off but she couldn't shrug off the worry that crept inside of her. Looking over at Julie she smiled and continued on with the surgery, as they started wrapping it up they hoped that the arms would work but only time would tell. As the two surgeons scrubbed out and walked into the hallway everyone congratulated them and offered them drinks at Joe's.

"I have been up for way over twenty-four hours and just did a very long and stressful surgery I need sleep and then coffee, a ton of it!" Callie replied with a chuckle and smile.

"I am in agreement!" Julie replied with as much enthusiasm she could muster up.

"Suit yourself!" Cristina yelled as she walked off to what everyone suspected to get herself some tequila, Alex shrugged and ran to catch up with Cristina.

The two doctors now stood alone as everyone dispersed from them a silence settled between them until Callie spoke up. "So sleep then say tomorrow Chinese, since we just did a huge surgery I have no doubts that we both have tomorrow off!"

"It's a date!" Julie chuckled with a megawatt smile on her face.

"Great I will text you with a time!" Nodding the two stood silent, looking around they both noticed that they were completely alone in the hallway. Julie stepped up to Callie with a smile deciding to take a chance she leaned in and kissed Callie, it was sweet and promising. As they kissed they didn't have to rush or throw everything into it, they could just relax and be themselves. Once the kiss broke they smiled at the other and giggled before leaning back in for another kiss.

Arizona walked out of the chapel hours later she had been so lost in her thoughts she had not paid any attention to time, as Arizona turned a corner to get to the viewing room not knowing if the surgery was over she stopped abruptly then stepped back to hide behind a wall. Peeking out from the wall she saw Callie and Julie in the middle of the hallway locked in a loving kiss and embrace, Arizona could feel tears starting to spring out. Quickly turning away Arizona started to feel pain shoot throughout her body, turning back the way she came, she began to walk as quickly as her body would let her.

She ignored everyone that tried talking to her until Alex came up and asked if she wanted to grab drinks at Joe's without a second thought she agreed, but then stopped she had Sofia tonight she couldn't.

"Karev, I'm sorry I can't I have Sofia." Arizona replied.

"It's cook but when you don't have Sofia get yourself a drink you like you need one or two." Alex grinned then turned and walked away to meet the other doctors.

Arizona looked around trying to find a way to get to day care without running into Callie or Julie, looking at the stairwell Arizona took a deep breath and opened the door and started making her way up. Pain seared through her leg but she kept going until she stepped up to the door, pushing her pain down Arizona walked in with a smile on her face. Taking the bags handed to her Arizona leaned down and scooped Sofia out of the little bed and started making her way to the locker rooms to get her things, waiting on the elevator with a sore leg, bags and growing baby were not making her feel any better. The elevator dinged causing her to break from her thoughts, stepping in she pushed the third floor button and waited.

Stopping at the fifth floor the elevator opened to reveal Callie who instantly smiled upon seeing Sofia and Arizona, getting on the elevator and not bothering with the button since it was on the floor she was going to Callie started cooing over Sofia. Before the elevator could close Julie got on and smiled as she went to stand by Callie. Arizona instantly felt pressure on her chest how could she be in an elevator with them, was this what Callie went through when she was with Lauren?

'_Of course it is you idiot!'_ Arizona yelled at herself in her head.

The elevator dinged again revealing Meredith and Derek who both took in the seen and smiled roughly before getting on, the couple kept glancing at one another. Once the elevator dinged for the third floor Meredith and Derek said their goodbyes and started to leave, once out of ear shot the couple looked at the other and spoke.

"All that was needed was Doctor Boswell!" They said in unison before chuckling, they couldn't believe that at one point that was them having an awkward elevator experience but now they were happy that they didn't have those awkward moments any more.

"I will pick Sofia up tomorrow." Callie replied as the three adults got off the elevator and Julie went ahead to the locker rooms to give the two some privacy.

"That will be good; I am going to take her to the new children's museum so she can play with their play area." Arizona replied not knowing where that response came from.

"Oh okay, then would you like to keep her all day tomorrow and when we come in on Wednesday I will pick her up from daycare?" Callie asked not realizing that even though Arizona appeared calm on the outside on the inside Arizona was falling apart.

"That would be awesome! I'd love to take her to that museum and the pizza place with the jungle gym area!" Arizona smiled brightly.

"Okay, great so I will see you Wednesday have a great night Arizona." Callie smiled as she turned and went towards the locker rooms.

"You too, Callie!" Arizona replied back, she turned and seeing Callie walk out of sight left a pain in her chest, not wanting to go in there she looked down at Sofia who was sound asleep against her chest. She had torn her family apart and now all she wanted was to stitch them back together but she had ruined things again by telling Callie to go for it with Julie.

As Arizona sat down in a chair lightly rocking Sofia Arizona begun to think again, Callie had said going on that date with her felt like she was betraying someone, well specifically betraying Julie. Callie couldn't betray someone but Arizona had something she never thought she would do especially to Callie, especially that someone who loved with all of their heart, someone who loved unconditionally and never gave up. Now though Callie had given up on them and had moved on, looking back down at Sofia Arizona started a promise to herself and her daughter.

"No matter what happens we will always be a family and no matter what happens I will never stop fighting for us to all be together." Arizona whispered into Sofia's ear before standing and going towards the locker rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters in one day guys! This is to make up for the lateness of yesterday's chapter but also because of how heartbreaking the finale is going to be. I won't be watching it tonight because I don't have T.V. but I will be watching Friday morning and I already have tissues ready for when Callie starts crying, Callie is my girl I have loved her since she first came onto Grey's and I will stick by her! So here is hoping in Season 10 Callie will find some happiness whether it is with or without Arizona! Much love guys and much love to my awesome beta!**

Callie awoke to a twist in her neck, looking at the clock she saw that she slept for twelve hours, stretching her muscles Callie got out of her bed and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had been so tired that she had thrown on a tank top and changed into a new pair of boy shorts, her hair was all over the place showing she had in fact slept or had sex the latter of the two not being the case. Walking into the bathroom she grabbed her cell phone along the way and texted Julie and Arizona, the first to set up their date and the second to check up on Sofia. Starting the shower Callie started undressing right as her phone alerted her to a text, looking down she answered it.

Julie: Hey! I can meet you there in two hours I have to get ready and call my mom first and that woman can talk!

Callie chuckled at the text, she hadn't met Julie's mother yet but she had heard stories and been around when the older woman had called.

Callie: That will be good I still have to get ready to and talk to Arizona about Sofia

Julie: Great so you there!

Setting her phone down Callie climbed into the shower and started getting cleaned up, halfway through Callie stopped as a memory from years ago crept into her mind.

"How many surgeries do you have today?" Callie asked Arizona who was brushing her teeth.

"Three and none of them are major how about you?"

"Same!" Callie yelled back as she dipped her hair under the water causing her to not hear the door slide open.

"Then maybe we should wake up a bit more so we are ready for those surgeries." Arizona whispered Callie came out from under the water to Arizona's waiting lips.

She remembered every touch, caress and promise in just those few moments she felt more loved than she had ever had but then Little Grey had opened the door.

Coming back Callie realized she had soap in her eye, running it under the shower head hoping to get it all out Callie felt tears come out and begin to mix with the water. That was years ago but it all felt so new, looking at the shower she had so many memories in this shower with Arizona, and not all of them sexual some of them were, but then again some were just of them talking. Sighing Callie got out of the shower and started drying her hair and body and grabbing her straightener she started doing her hair for her date. Halfway through Callie went to her iPod and started letting music play, as she did her hair, she started dancing as the towel every once in a while started to untie and she would have to fix it.

As Callie started getting dressed she continued to laugh and dance but stopped when a song came on Little Pieces by Gomez came on, as Callie stopped moving her heart started beating rapidly the images of her and Arizona dancing the first time in the very living room that her bedroom led too, caused everything to become invisible. When the chorus hit she felt herself jolt awake, tears were running down her face but not in sadness but in anger Arizona had played her for a fool.

Walking into the Chinese restaurant Julie had a smile placed firmly on her face, the smile grew brighter when she saw Callie sitting at a booth in the back, as she walked up Callie looked up and returned her smile with a bright smile of her own. Sitting down the two just smiled not saying a word when the waitress came up for their drink order their staring and silence were broken.

"I love your hair that way." Julie smiled as she took in Callie's hair style that had her bangs swept to the side; it was messy but yet looked neat.

"Thanks, I wasn't for sure if I could pull it off, but look at you, you look beautiful!" Callie replied with a huge smile, Julie chuckled and blushed lightly.

"How is Sofia?" Julie asked causing Callie to break out of her thoughts.

"Oh, shit I forgot to call, I was so busy getting ready and…" Callie froze remembering that she was having flashbacks.

"And what Callie?" Julie's voice was laced with concern.

"And I just completely spaced out." Laughing Callie smiled a goofy smile causing Julie to laugh.

"Would you like to call? I won't mind she is your daughter."

"No we are on a date and she is with Arizona, I am sure she is fine I will call later." Callie replied and looked down at the menu, Julie sensed something was off immediately but instead of prying Julie decided that Callie will tell her if it is important.

"So we have known each other for months but we are just now going on a first official date, which means you get to start all over with your life history!" Julie exclaimed after finding what she wanted to eat.

"Well I am from Miami, I have a mom and dad my mom does not except my life style and has told me I am going to hell. My dad is supportive and my older sister I don't know what our relationship is anymore as we don't speak and she is all about her kids and her husband." Callie replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Are you mad at me, Callie?" Julie questioned not knowing what was going on with her.

"I'm sorry I just have stuff on my mind, I am ruining this date aren't I?" Callie asked as she sulked in her side of the booth.

"Not ruining it just not helping get it off to a good start." Julie replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you don't deserve this."

"Callie, you were all upbeat and positive when you were texting me what happened between then and now?" Julie asked with a determined but also saddened look on her face.

"I…It's nothing." Callie replied.

"No…no Callie you do not get to tell me it's nothing, it is obviously something because it has dampened your entire mood. Tell me, what 's wrong?" Julie asked as she laid a hand on top of Callie's, looking down Callie remembered her date with Arizona and how Arizona had touched her hand.

"Okay, I…I started thinking about Arizona." Callie whispered a shocked look soon covered her face when Julie didn't pull her hand away.

"Continue." Julie whispered.

"Memories started coming back, that entire apartment is full of memories and it saddened me and angered me. There are good and bad memories in that apartment but what got me were the happy memories at that moment in time I thought that it was going to be me and her against the world, but instead all of the promises she made were broken." Callie replied as tears started to drip from her face.

"How about we get this food to go that way we can sit and talk in private without people looking at us?" Julie gave Callie's hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile on her face.

"No we are going to eat here and we are going to have a first date, I am just so angry but I shouldn't be because I am here out on a date with a beautiful woman! So we are going to eat here, tell me more about your parents." Callie gently removed the tears from her face and leaned forward with a smile; Julie took ahold of both of Callie's hands and decided there was no point in arguing.

"Well you know my parent's Alexander, Alex for short and Grace. They met when my mom was in college…" Julie started as Callie listened that is how the date went, they would ask the other about one thing or another and the other would sit and listen.

The conversation continued to flow as did the alcohol, when dinner was over they walked back to Callie's apartment and sat in the living room. Both had a glass of wine in their hands and smiles on their faces as they laughed about memories from when they were kids.

"Your dad actually walked in on you having sex?" Callie practically yelled.

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing. It was with Maria we had been together for a year and a half and had already had sex, we were each other's firsts but my parents didn't know and they sure as hell weren't supposed to be home, I remember being covered partially and my dad opening the door and his face. How do you look at your dad when you have your fingers deep and a girl and her fingers are in you?" Julie laughed and blushed out of embarrassment.

"How did he react?" Callie sat up further on the couch.

"Well I remember none of us said anything then finally I looked at my dad and said can you give us some privacy? My dad just backed out of my room and closed the door. His walking in killed the mood so we cleaned up as much as we could, got dressed and went downstairs where my dad and mom sat on the couch. Both rather shocked, then Maria left and I sat down on the couch with them, oddly enough they weren't upset they understood but they weren't happy. My mom asked me if I was using protection!" Both Callie and Julie laughed then settled into a calm silence.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be with Arizona? Is that why you had those thoughts, because if you do I won't stop you I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship, but I want you happy. So do you Callie, do you want to be with her instead of with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a big chapter guys, this is where some major Arizona emotions come out and where Cristina starts coming into the story some more because well I can't help it I love Cristina Yang's brutal honesty and right now we need some of that for the rest of the story! ENJOY!**

Callie sat in silence for a moment and thought about the question, did she want Arizona back? Taking a deep breath Callie answered honestly.

"No, too much has happened all I want right now is to be happy. Do I still love Arizona? Yes, she was my first love the same way Maria was yours, that I cannot change she is also Sofia's mama. So in answer to your question I don't want Arizona back but I do still love her but too much has happened." Callie answered honestly and waited for a reply.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Callie asked with her usual questioning and not for sure what is going on look.

"Yes, we are okay I just don't want you to be in something you don't want to be in." Julie replied at this Callie scooted closer and cupped Julie's check.

"Trust me I want to be in this." Callie smirked at the innuendo of her comment right before she kissed Julie passionately.

"I…am…all…for us…making out." Julie said between kisses, the passion and heat radiating off of them grew causing them to both fall onto the couch and in each other's arms.

The next day Callie walked into the hospital smiling but her smile grew brighter when she went into the daycare and saw Sofia playing, the little girl stood up and smiled at Callie before giving her the sign that she wanted up. Picking Sofia up she couldn't help but laugh as Sofia told her about her day with Arizona, once she was done spending time with Sofia she got ready for her day.

Standing at the nurses desk next to Miranda, Cristina and Meredith she listened to the three discuss surgeries and gossip which she found odd for Miranda to be getting involved but lately Miranda has been more social it must have been with her husband stopping in for the weekend, at that Callie chuckled realizing Miranda was getting some. As Callie listened she became so absorbed in the gossip she didn't see Julie come up beside her until there was a pair of lips on her cheek and a coffee in her hand, smiling at the other they proceeded to drink their hot coffees.

"Michaels, I have a patient that came in yesterday he ended up losing his leg and I am having trouble talking to him, I was going to ask Robbins but since you are here I know this is a lot to ask but you mind going and talking to him. I just…he keeps saying I don't understand and he is right I don't." Miranda replied hoping the doctor would take her up on the offer.

"Sure, Miranda what room is he in?"

"1408 thank you so much! I will be up in about an hour." Miranda informed Julie.

"Okay, I will see what I can do. Talk to you later, Callie." Julie replied then kissed Callie gently on the lips as she made her way to the room, Callie smiled a goofy grin before taking a drink of her coffee made just how she likes it.

"So what happened last night to put that smile on your face?" Cristina asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing." Callie whispered right before she took a drink of coffee.

"Not nothing you totally had wild and crazy monkey sex last night!" Cristina all but yelled causing Callie to choke on her coffee, and Arizona who was walking up to them to stop abruptly.

"Cristina, I did not have sex last night." Callie replied as she wiped a drop of coffee from her lip.

"Whatever, finally you haven't gotten some in so long not to mention the shit blondie pulled before you two got back to doing it. You are in serious need of some sex!" Cristina replied the whole time Miranda and Meredith tried to get her to shut up as they saw Arizona listening and watching, before Callie could respond Arizona spoke up.

"The shit blondie pulled Cristina by blondie I am going to assume you mean me so please tell me what I pulled?" Arizona asked in a calm tone that was more threatening than yelling, Cristina rolled her eyes and went to leave but Arizona surprisingly was in front of her before Cristina could take a step away. "No way, Yang tell me what did I do!" Arizona finally yelled causing hospital staff to stop in mid step.

"I am not getting into this." Cristina replied in an emotional less tone and tried to side step Arizona but Arizona got right in front of her and blocked her.

"Well you started it so talk! You have no problem dishing it out but when it is served back to you, you can't take it!" Arizona yelled, finally that got Cristina who puffed up and went guns blazing.

"You want to know! I will tell you, your ex-wife over there wouldn't shut up about how beautiful she thought you were even when you bitched her out and treated her like shit. She didn't push you about sex or anything, and yes maybe she did some days but do you blame her! You treated her like she was dirt! You abandoned her and your daughter then you come back all lets finally have sex but you kept playing her, knowing that Callie wanted to be with you again, again wanted to be with you! Then finally you guys are back, I saw it we all saw it, yes you still had some roughness but you were getting better then what do you? YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HER!" Cristina yelled, shock spread on everyone's faces especially Callie's who didn't think Cristina gave a shit, and also not knowing how she knew all of that information. Arizona went to speak but Cristina was on a roll and silenced her by taking a step closer.

"No Blondie I am talking here! You cheated on her! And you knew what George did, everyone in this fucking hospital knows what George did but what did you do? Spread your legs for the first woman that wasn't your wife that would have you! So that is what you did! But you already knew that and now everyone knows it! So why don't you learn to shut up and leave Callie alone, I am tired of you coming in and out and treating her like a fucking yo-yo!" Cristina finished, Arizona stood still not knowing what to say seeing the chance Cristina stormed away people parting like the red sea as she stomped past.

Arizona didn't move she stood frozen in time, her and Callie's entire relationship was yelled out for everyone she hadn't thought Cristina would blow up like that and when she had Arizona didn't know what to do. She wasn't good with authority and even though Cristina wasn't authority she walked and talked with it and that scared Arizona, looking up Arizona's eyes landed on Callie's the shock on her face showed through. Turning around Arizona walked away, if she were a cat her tail would have been between her legs she had never been yelled at like that before, even when Callie pushed her that time in the shower against the wall and yelled at her this was ten times worse.

Once in her office Arizona sat down on the couch trying not to cry, Arizona started breathin, she had read about breathing exercises to calm yourself down, and at this very moment she needed calm. A knock coming from her door caused Arizona to break from her exercises and thoughts, clearing her throat not trusting it she finally responded.

"Come in!" Looking up Arizona was shocked to see Callie on the other end, closing the door Callie sat on the couch and turned to look at her former wife.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Callie asked Arizona sat in silence and surprise.

"To be honest I don't know, I deserved it being yelled at like that, I know Cristina has issues and I didn't think that she would yell at me. Actually, I did I knew deep down she would and that is why I said something, I wanted to be yelled at I wanted to be told I was wrong and I knew she would be the only one willing to get in my face." Arizona replied as she looked at the other side of her office lost in thought her feelings spilling off. "When you wanted Cristina to be Sofia's godmother I argued with you about it, she doesn't want kids, she drinks and not to mention she has major issues but she is a great person. When she loves someone really loves them she sticks up for them, she sticks up for Meredith and she sticks up for you and Alex and I can see her sticking up for our daughter." Arizona concluded as she crossed her arms and let her mind wonder.

Callie thought about what Arizona said then went to speak but the sound of her pager going off stopped her, looking down she saw it read 911 ER, quickly standing up Callie looked at Arizona.

"You have made a lot of mistakes, some I can't forgive you for not now and maybe not ever, but you are a great person you have just made stupid decisions. I believe you are still in there and I hope for your sake you find yourself again, I have to go down to the ER but if you want we can talk more later when I am done." Callie replied and left without a response, watching her leave Arizona sighed and let a tear roll down her face.

Arizona walked down the hallway not having any set path, as she stepped outside at one of the loading bays she froze when she saw Cristina standing off to the side she started to leave but stopped when Cristina called out to her.

"Hey Blondie!" Cristina yelled out, Arizona had to fight the urge to cry because at the sound of Cristina's voice she pictured Mark's instead how could she miss someone that pissed her off so much?

"What do you want Cristina?" Arizona wasn't in the mood now, she continued to push her emotions down she didn't want to break down especially in front of Cristina Yang.

"What happened earlier I am not apologizing for that, I want you to know that right off the bat, what I am going to apologize for is doing it in front of everyone, because if I had gotten so mad as to want to punch you I would have been in major trouble, but behind a closed door I'd have a better chance of not getting into trouble. I also want to say that even though you are Sofia's mama I am not afraid to hurt you because you hurt one of my friends who is Sofia's mami and anything that involves hurting Sofia directly or indirectly pisses me off!" Cristina stated, Arizona stood and listened she didn't know where this was going but she guessed wherever it was going to go Cristina was going to take her kicking and screaming.

"I was there! Do you get that Arizona I was there in that crash too? I heard you screaming, I saw you crying I heard you telling Mark that he had to fight for Sofia, for you and for Callie. I heard you telling Mark that you were fighting for them as well, you don't think I did but I did I heard it all. Then when we got back I saw Callie falling apart when it came to you and your leg, I saw how she fought so hard for you not to lose it. I saw Callie when she sobbed her eyes out for giving the okay for your leg to be cut off!"

"I would see and hear Callie breaking down every spare second she had because of you, because you were in pain she took your abuse because you were in pain and she wanted you to get better. Not once did she allow herself to grieve over Mark, she cried by his bed one time then that was it! Sofia's father died, Callie's best friend died and what did you do? You fucking yelled at her and treated her like shit! I had to come in here and deal with her being frustrated over you not giving her any! I know I was off the rocker for a while but I was here I heard everything and saw everything, I heard a lot of this stuff later but it still applies."

Arizona stood silently trying to absorb everything, she had never pictured Cristina Yang to be the one to confront her and pile all of her bullshit in front of her face. Feeling laughter begin to well up inside due to the irony Arizona let it out and laughed, Cristina stopped her rant and glared at the blonde.

"What is so funny?" Cristina asked confused and pissed off.

"You, I never thought you would be the one to throw all of my shit in my face! You were there you saw how hard I tried to be with Sofia and Callie, and what do I do when my wife struggled to keep my leg and it ended up getting caught off? I blamed her and treated her like shit and in the end what did I do? I cheated on her and continued sleeping with that woman for six months and now…now…" Arizona stopped laughing because her body was not finding anything funny anymore.

"Now what?" Cristina asked.

"Now Mark is dead, Little Grey…Lexie is dead. Sofia doesn't have a father, and I lost my leg it is gone no matter how many times I go to touch it, or try to see it there, there is nothing but a fake one. I felt so disgusting and ugly that even when Callie tried to show and tell me I didn't want to believe it, she was my wife she was supposed to say those things. Lauren wasn't anything she didn't have to say those words…Oh God…I cheated on Callie!" Arizona started sobbing, Cristina stood shocked trying to find someone, anyone to take care of Arizona.

"Cristina, I don't have a leg and I cheated on Callie who…oh God she is moving on now and I want her back! I want her and I want her back! I want to wake up next to her and for all of this to be a sick nightmare!" Arizona cried harder, trying to leave Cristina tried to side step Arizona but instead Arizona took ahold of her and cried into her shoulder. After a minute Cristina wrapped her arms around Arizona and allowed her to cry.

"What have I done, Cristina? Why am I even asking you? You don't care." Arizona cried out as she pushed away from Cristina and begun pacing. "Why am I doing this? What is wrong with me?" Arizona screamed but the scream was wordless it was just pure unadulterated screaming, Cristina's jaw dropped in that moment she realized she was witnessing Arizona Robbins losing it. Quickly Cristina walked up to Arizona and slapped her across the face, Arizona stopped screaming and just looked at Cristina as a small line of blood started dripping off of her lip.

"You are going to shut up! You are not the only one who was out there! But you are the one that has fucked up the most! You are going to listen to me, you are going to go into that fucking hospital and you are going to go up to psych and get yourself a fucking therapist the best damn one we got and if the one we have is shit, fine we will hire you a new one even if we have to fly them in from fucking Afghanistan! That is what you are going to do, what you aren't going to do is get involved! I know you want Callie back but right now how do you expect Callie to want you if you don't even want to be you!" Cristina yelled as she shook Arizona back to reality, Arizona stood silently.

"Okay." Arizona whispered with a slight choke in her words.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"Okay, I will go up to psych." The two women stood in silence no words being said because they had all been said not a minute ago, as they just stood both women realized they had rebuilt a once burnt bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To the guest review who happened to be very rude and showed no constructive criticism what so ever I just want to say, I don't care. I have deleted three reviews all guest reviews and it wasn't because they didn't agree with me it was because their reviews were not constructive they were rude and insensitive, my feelings are if you are not being constructive and you are leaving a nasty review just to be nasty then you shouldn't leave one. And if you do I will just delete it, fine say my story sucks but tell me about my grammar or it sucks because I don't add this or that. **

**You are leaving me a guest review so you don't have a story put on here or you don't have the balls to show your penname when you are being so belittling. Furthermore it takes a lot to put a story up here this is my idea and my story.**

**Also response to the review saying I should stop writing Arizona being hurt if there isn't going to be any Callie and Arizona, my question is then are you going to watch season 10? Because both will be hurting and not together…things take time of course they are going to be hurt! I am writing a FICTION story here, and I have this labeled as Arizona and Callie because it is their journey being apart and Arizona's journey as she sees Callie moving on and Callie's journey because she is trying to move on! I have not said if they are going to be together or not but the end of the story came to me last night and I can say everyone will be HAPPY about the ending!**

***ends rant* *takes a deep calming breath and counts by threes* **

**Now without further ado Chapter 11!**

Arizona stood in front of the door she made no indication that she was going to walk in, and she just looked at the door with the black writing on it. Sticking her hands in her pockets she started to think if what she was doing was a good idea, shaking her head at her own stupidity of course it was a good idea. Releasing a slow breath she set her hand on the door knob and turned, taking a step inside Arizona released the door knob and realized that for her taking that one step was the most hardest step in her life.

Sitting in one of the staff lounges Callie looked out the window and started contemplating everything that has happened, this morning she had been smiling and as Mark had said walking tall now here she was no smile and far from walking tall. Resting her head in her hands she started rubbing her temples in frustration, her conversation last night with Julie was killing her. She did love Arizona but with everything that happened she couldn't trust her, could she?

"What the hell, Torres?" Callie spoke allowed she hit the desk with her fist, standing up she started pacing. Did she want Arizona, or did she want Julie? She liked both of them, Julie she was falling for and Arizona she always has loved but…

"Everything changed." The whisper slipped out of Callie's mouth. "Everything changes." Tears slipped down Callie's eyes as she started to break down.

Walking into the room Julie knocked and smiled at the patient that was lying in the bed, the fact that he had only one leg showed through. When she entered her smile wanted to fade due to the thickness of hatred that smothered her inside the room, but no she decided that she was going to keep it on.

"What do you want?" The young man asked with hatred dripping from each word.

"I am here to speak to you, schedule physical therapy, take measurements so we can get you fitted for a prosthetic." Pulling out the chart and a folder with some papers along with her pen Julie smiled at the patient, looking at the chart she saw he was in his late twenties and had a surfing accident, he was here due to a transfer they wanted the best on the case and they had chosen the right place.

"Well you can leave because I am not doing any of that shit!" The patient yelled out as he went back to flipping channels on the television, Julie was going to reply but an idea hit her so she picked up her materials and left without a word. She saw the smirk on his face thinking he had won but what the patient didn't know he was going to be double teamed, going up to the nurse's station set her stuff down and looked at the closest nurse.

"Morgan, page Doctor Robbins for me if asked tell her that it is for a consult." Julie stated as she opened up her paperwork again.

Stepping out of the office Arizona looked down at the card in her hand, she had an appointment with a psychologist tomorrow morning it made everything feel so…it made everything feel as though she did have a problem, she wanted to crumble the card up and toss it in the trash can at the end of the hall but instead she slipped it into her pocket. As she walked her pager went off, looking at it she went to the nearest desk and called up to ortho.

"I was just paged." Arizona replied when the phone was answered.

"Yes, Doctor Robbins you have been paged for a consult." The nurse replied a smile evident over the phone.

"I will be right up!" She hung up the phone and made her way to her consult; she didn't know a kid was up in orthopedics because usually once done with surgery they are moved to PEDS. Arriving on the floor she went up to the nurse that was answering the phones and waited, once she was alerted that the nurse could speak she finally spoke.

"Where is the patient?" Before the nurse could reply Julie walked up and replied instead.

"The patient is this way." Turning around Arizona put on a fake smile and followed, looking into the room she saw what clearly didn't look like a child.

"What is this, that isn't a pediatric case?" The confusion and upset in Arizona's voice told Julie she needed to start talking.

"That patient in there lost his leg during a surfing accident, a shark bit the thing right off so he has been through a traumatic event he is angry and depressed. I need to get through to him so he can start PT, and get fitted for a prosthetic; I figured we could double team him." Julie replied in a hushed tone, Arizona glanced into the room and took a deep breath she wanted to hate Julie but at this moment she liked the woman, she was all about the patient's well-being.

"Let's do this!" Arizona smiled, the two doctors walked into the room both with bright smiles on their faces, that the patient instantly tried to rip off but he found that the doctors were not going to take them off.

"Listen lady I am going to tell you the same thing I told her, I ain't doing shit!" The patient yelled.

"See that is where you are wrong, you are going to allow Doctor Michaels to take your measurements and you are going to allow her to schedule a physical therapy session or you, and while she is at it she is also going to schedule a therapy appointment for you." Arizona replied her voice unwavering.

"A therapist, are you serious? I don't need therapy!" The patient was screaming, Arizona stepped up to him and with a steely voice as she spoke.

"You have went through a traumatic experience and just physical therapy won't make you better, trust me you need therapy."

"Oh and what in the hell do you know, Doctor Robbins?" Looking at the name on her lab coat the patient tried his best to cut her throat with his words.

"I know more than you think." Arizona replied as she lifted up her pants leg revealing her prosthetic.

"How?"

"I was in a plane crash, with some other doctors and two of us died the rest lived but…I might have lived, my body might have lived, but I died in those woods much like you died in that ocean. Right now you are angry and hate everyone but you need to keep going you are alive right now for a reason, trust me if you don't get help you are going to take this out on everyone. You will find someone to blame even when it isn't there fault and you will hurt them and you will be alone." Arizona answered truth and pain in her words, the patient sat quietly.

"I want her as my doctor." He said as he looked at Julie.

"Doctor Robbins is a pediatric surgeon."

"I don't care what she is I want someone who understand me and she does you don't!" The patient yelled, before Arizona could speak Julie walked out from behind the table and stood so both Arizona and the patient could see her clearly.

"I understand the same way Doctor Robbins does." Julie replied before she bent down and pulled up her own pants leg, Arizona looked down her face turned to one of shock she had no idea that Julie had a prosthetic. "It happened when I was eighteen; I was in a car accident the night of my senior prom."

Silence filled the room the patient took in the doctors and their words, looking down he pushed the blanket off of the place his leg once was. Both doctors could see that he was thinking and at the same time imagining his leg was still there, glancing at the other Arizona and Julie took the final steps and took the patients hand that was closest to them looking up the patient's face was filled with confusion.

"We will get you through this, but you need to trust us." Arizona replied.

"This isn't the end, yes this new road will be rough but we are here to help you." Julie stated after Arizona spoke.

"Okay, as long as you two are my doctors. I only want those that know what I am going through, I don't care if you are a baby doctor right now I am a baby because I am learning how to walk again and hell I am wearing a fucking diaper." The patient chuckled causing both doctors to laugh.

"I don't know how my boss will feel about that but you make a valid point, I will be here as will Doctor Michaels no matter what we will get you through this. We will make you a good man in a storm again." Arizona replied almost crying at the final part.

"I want to surf again!"

"I am sure I can make something!" Julie beamed; looking over at Arizona they nodded and smiled at the other.

Later on in the day Arizona sat in Julie's office/lab and watched the woman work, she had to admit she was pretty awesome. As Arizona listened to Julie talk about revamping a classic prosthetic that would help their now patient surf properly again, Arizona enjoyed sitting with Julie and looking at the structuring and work it went into making a prosthetic leg. Seeing it opened Arizona's eyes up and made her understand what went into making her leg to meet her specific needs.

"It will take some time but I think we can reconstruct this here to the knee and use one of these possible materials, he will have to learn how to surf again but I think it will be like riding a bicycle once he gets his use back." Julie stated as she started writing things down before she looked at Arizona.

"Sounds great, um may I ask you a question?" Arizona asked with hesitation.

"You want to ask about my own leg, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it is just I never noticed I know when I am in pain it is obvious I have one leg. When you were doing that surgery and had to sit down I thought nothing of it, I thought you had a cramp." Arizona replied, Julie chuckled before taking a deep breath and turning her chair to face Arizona better.

"I was in a car accident when I was eighteen it was my senior prom, my girlfriend and I were hit by a drunk driver. She, Maria died at the scene I held her as she died and it was the worst thing I have ever been through it still haunts me to this day. I don't tell people about it unless asked because I don't think it is anyone's business, it doesn't affect my work I have worked hard for it not too."

"But how do you make it not affect your work when it affects you daily?"

"Now that is the question." Julie replied and turned back to her computer leaving Arizona with a look of questioning.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last night guys I had work, then the grocery store and then I went out drinking with an old friend/ex and I found some crap out that had me in a bit of emotional turmoil so I was in no fit state to edit or update I was to drunk so out of respect to all of you I didn't update! This chapter is a build up to chapter 13 I hope to post later on today to make up for my lack of update yesterday and I will say this chapter and the next hurt to write because soon some MAJOR Shonda drama is going to be coming in. Enjoy!**

Callie answered the door with a surprised smile on her face, on the other side stood Arizona looking frazzled and with four bags weighing her down, the smile left Callie's face as one with confusion taking over.

"I know this is a lot to ask but can I stay at Mark's old apartment? My landlord unexpectedly told all of us in the building we had forty-eight hours to leave before the place was torn down, so I shoved as much of my stuff and Sofia's stuff into duffel bags, then I have to find a way to get furniture out and…I am so sorry." Arizona spilled out; the sorry at the end of the sentence, both women picked up was for more than just springing on having to move across the hall.

"Yeah, let me get a key, actually let me get my car key and we will drive down and pick up everything we can. There are some boxes I saw this morning sitting out at the hospital we can use." Callie replied as she started slipping on a pair of gym shoes while grabbing the two sets of keys.

"Thank you so much, Callie."

"Anytime, let me just get some shoes on Sof." Callie replied turning around to get Sofia up from her nap, Arizona set her stuff down to help ease the pain in her shoulders and leg as she looked around she sensed something was off, as she looked she came up to the fridge and on the fridge was a slip of pictures like you get out of a photo booth, the pictures were of Callie and Julie smiling. Pushing her feelings down Arizona turned and smiled when Callie came out with Sofia.

"Hey, baby girl how was your nap?" Arizona cooed as she took ahold of Sofia who instantly beamed a dimpled smile.

"Mama!" Sofia squealed as she snuggled into Arizona's arms, the two adults chuckled.

"Just leave your bags here then we can move them in once we get everything else." Callie replied as they made their way out of the apartment.

"Thanks again, Callie I know you don't have to do this."

"No I don't but I want too." Callie replied as she waited for the elevator to ding, the two turned and looked at each other and that is when everything stopped the look on Arizona's face took Callie back to when they got back together the first time and she had said they would have a big house with tons of kids.

Her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second; in that moment Callie found herself wanting to hug Arizona and tell her it would all be alright, she found herself wanting to kiss her. Quickly Callie turned back to facing the elevator ; she was in a relationship with someone else why was she thinking about kissing her ex-wife.

The drive to Arizona's now former apartment was silent except for Sofia going on about wanting to play when she got home and that Arizona had to play Mr. Buttons which was a teddy bear of Sofia's, Arizona smiled and told Sofia she would, Callie stared straight ahead her mind going a thousand miles per hour. Why was she thinking about Arizona? Why did she want to kiss her? She was still torn apart, she was dating Julie who she had been trying to not push into more but she really wanted to be with Julie completely. Arizona sat in the passenger seat and started talking to Callie, but when no response came she could see that Callie was deep in thought.

"Callie?"

"Huh." Callie replied as she broke from her daze and looked over at Arizona as they sat at a stop light.

"Are you okay?" Looking into her eyes Callie felt it again and that scared the crap out of her.

"I yeah, I just have some stuff on my mind." Callie replied before seeing the light switch over once at the apartment Callie called some movers to get the heavier things like the furniture and stuff Arizona didn't need since it was all at Mark's old place, as Arizona helped Sofia pack the rest of her toys Callie also called a storage place so the stuff could be dropped off there.

Later that night when Arizona was settled in Callie let Sofia stay the night which now left Callie sitting on her sofa alone, she didn't know what was going on in her head but she had to figure it out reaching over Callie grabbed her cellphone and called Julie.

"Hey beautiful!" Julie answered the smile evident in her voice.

"Hey yourself, I was wondering if you could come over Arizona just moved into Mark's old place because her building manager just told her the apartments are being torn down and she has Sofia and…"

"You want some company." Julie finished.

"Yeah, so could you?" Callie didn't know what she was going to do but she had to know why she was feeling butterflies in her stomach for both women.

"I can come over; I just have to check on one more patient so give me an hour tops!" Julie exclaimed as she took the final chart from a nurse.

"Okay, have you eaten I can make some pasta?"

"That would be great and no I haven't eaten since noon."

"Alright well food will be ready when you get here, see you in a bit."

"You know it!"

The conversation ended and Callie stood up so she could get the food ready, her thoughts were racing about what she was going to do Julie wanted to go slow and Callie did to…well she did at first. Making the pasta Callie kept thinking about her feelings towards Julie and towards Arizona. Could she love more than one person, that was a stupid question she knew that you could but could she control herself? She had just finished plating up the food when she heard a knock at the door, walking over and opening the door she saw Julie standing on the other side a smile on her face and there they were again the butterflies.

"The pasta is done; I think you will love it!" Callie smiled as Julie stepped in and removed her jacket to reveal a red blouse that highlighted her skin and the color of her strawberry, blonde hair. As Callie watched Julie walk towards the kitchen she felt her heart race, the jeans that Julie had on hugged her in all of the right places. Taking a deep breath Callie followed her, smiling at one another they grabbed their plates and made their way to the living room.

"This is delicious, Callie! You are making this for me all of the time!" Julie smiled as she took another bite.

"I figured you would!" Callie smiled as she took a large gulp of her wine; Julie noticed that and instantly knew something was up.

"Are you okay Callie, you appear to be nervous?" The worry in Julie's voice and eyes made Callie soften.

"I am fine just, I've been thinking about something." Setting her glass and plate down Callie figured it was now or never, Julie set her stuff down as well as worry started to take over completely.

"Thinking about what?"

"Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you it is just, I mean you said to go slow and I am…I am okay with going slow but yet at the same time I'm not because you look…that blouse and those jeans. You are gorgeous and I want nothing more than to kiss every part of you and right now the butterflies are flying around so hard it hurts." Callie let out hoping Julie wouldn't get mad, Julie looked at her for a moment before clearing her throat.

"You want to have sex, right now?" Julie asked making sure she was picking up on Callie's meaning properly.

"Yes, I want you so badly." Callie whispered as she scooted forward and cupped Julie's cheek, they were so close that both women could feel the heat radiating off of the other. Julie wanted to go slow but she could feel the sexual tension radiating off of Callie and it was driving her crazy, throwing caution to the wind she leaned forward and captured Callie's lips roughly. Arms wrapped around the other, hands grasped at the others hair as their bodies fell against the other. Gasps and moans slipped out from throats, the air thickened as the women let go.

"Bedroom…now!" Callie groaned as she stood up pulling Julie up with her, hurriedly they removed the others clothing leaving a trail to Callie' bedroom once inside Callie kicked the door shut and let her naked chest touch Julie's, a gasp leaving her lips at the contact.

As the kiss grew Julie broke it and pushed Callie down onto the bed where she then climbed on top of her, the strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The next kiss was gentle and loving, the caresses felt so soft that they were almost not there, their eyes met just before Callie pulled Julie down and flipped her onto her back.

The next morning Callie awoke with an arm wrapped around her and her own arm wrapped around someone, opening her eyes she saw Julie sleeping peacefully. Last night had been wonderful, Julie touched her in all of the right places and brought her screaming more than twice but she was still so conflicted. Sitting up Callie grabbed her pajama shorts and shirt and slipped them on, walking out of her room she picked up the trail of clothes and tossed them into her room and shut the door gently. Going into the kitchen she started to make breakfast her thoughts still racing, last night had been amazing but what confused her was she didn't know if she loved being with Julie more or with Arizona.

Callie was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open, what did break her from her thoughts though was Sofia running in and latching onto her leg. Looking up Callie's eyes landed on Arizona's, this was killing Callie because as Arizona walked up to her she felt the butterflies do a summersault.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but Sofia wanted breakfast with her mami." Arizona beamed, Callie smiled back and went to answer but stopped when her bedroom door opened and Julie stepped out in a pair of Callie's pajamas. Callie saw Arizona look over at Julie and her eyes that a second ago held happiness now held sadness and jealousy.

"Oh, sorry I smelled food and didn't realize others were here." Julie replied sensing the awkwardness that had filled the room.

"It's fine I was just dropping Sofia off, I um…work…the hospital needs me so yeah. I love you Sofia, I will see you tonight!" Arizona replied as she got off of the stool and kissed Sofia on the cheek. "Bye." Whispered Arizona as she walked out of the door, Julie looked over at Callie who was staring at the door and that is when it hit Julie like a ton of bricks, in that second that exact second Julie realized she was going to lose Callie and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! So yeah this chapter was hard to write too because I started to cry like a baby. Maybe it is me being attached to the characters *shrug* I hope you all like it!**

Julie stared at Callie, she wanted to cry, hell she wanted to scream because last night she brought her walls down, last night she let go and here she was now realizing that only one of them had been invested. Gulping Julie stepped back into the bedroom and put her clothes on from last night, the walk of shame was calling her name in a taunting tone. As she put her blouse back on the bedroom door opened and Callie walked in with a questioning look, Julie sighed she felt tears welling up but pushed them down.

"Where are you going, I made breakfast?" Callie asked not understanding what was going on.

"I have to get back to my place and get a shower before I go into the hospital." Julie responded but didn't look at Callie as she started to put her shoes on.

"You can get a shower here."

"No, I think it would be best if I go to my place that way I can change. I will see you at work." Julie replied as she put on the final shoe and stood up she walked past Callie without kissing her or touching her, and that lack of contact killed Julie inside.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Callie followed her; Sofia looked up from her blocks and stuffed animals and listened to the conversation in front of her.

"We will talk later; right now I need to think." Julie whispered as she opened the door and closed it behind her, Callie stood looking defeated and confused.

"Ulie, coming back?" Sofia asked as she looked at the door a sad look on her face.

"Not today but yeah she will be back." Callie smiled at Sofia who smiled back and continued playing; Callie looked back at the door and realized she didn't know if Julie would be back.

Julie sat in her lab feeling rather pathetic if she had to admit it, looking at the notes and the slides on the screen of the prosthetic she was helping create with Arizona just made her sadder. The car accident changed her; it had changed everything she also started to think what if Maria had lived would they have ended up like Callie and Arizona? Rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair in frustration Julie stood up and started pacing,

She knew Callie wouldn't cheat especially with what happened with Arizona, but could she continue dating Callie knowing that she still loved that woman? Biting the little bit of nail she had Julie tried to control her thoughts, she had opened up to Callie completely something she hadn't done in years and now, and now she was going to lose her new girlfriend and her best friend in one swift blow. Sitting down roughly on her chair Julie begun to contemplate what she was going to do, the decision was killing her because she knew in the end she would end up hurt.

"Break up and lose Callie, or not break up and still lose Callie." Julie whispered allowed, tears starting to slip out from her eyes. "How could I get involved, I knew I knew the way they looked at each other?" The hopelessness in her voice caused Julie to feel even worse.

Arizona took a deep breath and walked into the lab, her eyes landed on Julie who looked like she was struggling with her thoughts. Looking at her Arizona felt so many emotions hatred but also respect, anger and possible friendship how her feelings could be so confused? Walking into the room Arizona took the chair she had been accustomed to sitting in and waited for Julie to notice her, when Julie finally did she started talking about the prosthetic not letting any emotion go.

"Open up more." Julie found herself whispering out as two hours went by of her and Arizona doing research, Arizona looked up from her papers with a confused look.

"What?"

"You need to open up more." The anguish in the voice made Arizona set her pencil down; Julie turned and looked at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why, I don't understand?"

"You keep things in which results in pushing people away, you need to talk so talk. I have something I need to do I will be back." Julie replied and stood up; as Arizona watched the woman leave she could see the defeat in her body. Confusion set in even more, looking back down at the papers Arizona tried to think of what was going on.

Julie walked the halls until she came upon the cafeteria where she saw Callie sitting with Cristina, Meredith and Miranda taking a deep breath, Julie walked in and went straight towards Callie. The other occupants at the table saw her coming and went to give acknowledgement but stopped when they saw the sadness on her face, Callie looked over with a smile that faded when she saw her face as well.

"Callie, I need to talk to you in private." Her voice sounded broken, it didn't sound like her voice at all.

"Um…yeah we can talk outside." Callie replied and followed Julie out towards the outside eating area; all eyes turned to the two and watched them through the large window. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Last night and this morning."

"Oh, was I not good? I mean it sounded like I was good, did you not want to I thought you did?" Callie rambled not knowing what was going on.

"No, you were amazing you were…you did everything right."

"Then what's the problem?" Callie was shaking she felt like something bad was about to happen.

"Arizona." Julie said simply, Callie paused and tried to figure out what Julie meant.

"I…Arizona what does she have to do with last night I mean she stopped over this morning but…"

"But you wanted it to be her last night." Callie went to reply but Julie cut her off.

"Callie, I fell for you the second I saw you and you looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I fell even harder when you opened your mouth and spoke, I felt so bad about what had happened with you and Arizona that I knew you needed a friend. So I was that your friend, but my feelings didn't go away they kept growing and when you told me you felt the same and we kissed…everything changed. Arizona was encouraging of us being together, but then this morning when she saw me there coming out of your room in your clothes, I could see that she died inside." Julie's tears started to break free, Callie took a step towards her but Julie took two steps back.

"No, Callie! What was last night? Was that you just trying to forget about Arizona? Was it you actually loving me, or was it you trying to figure out who you wanted? Tell me Calliope Torres what do you want?"

Callie looked at the woman in front of her starting to break down, how did you tell someone you were trying to see who you liked more and that you didn't know? She wanted to roll up into a ball and cry for what she was doing, how could she want Arizona who ripped her heart out, and how could she be standing here right now ripping out Julie's heart?

"I…I don't…know." Callie choked.

"You don't know! Well I will tell you something I do know, actually I will tell you a few things I know and those things are that I have feelings for you that are so strong I wish they would go away due to that I also know I can't have myself hurt. But here I am having my heart ripped out and thrown into a blender then tossed on the floor to only be left to wash away into nothing; I would rather feel this now than later. I won't be a second choice." Julie replied then turned and started walking back into the cafeteria; Callie followed and without thinking yelled at Julie.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Julie turned and looked Callie in the eyes, both had tears in them.

"Yes, I am because you have already broken my heart." The cafeteria sat silent, Julie's tears started flowing more, trying to save face she turned and left the cafeteria and a crying Callie in her wake.

Instead of going back to the lab Julie went to her office and locked the door behind her, she had no surgeries but she did have an appointment at four with a new patient about their prosthetics. Lying on the couch Julie started to cry, she had been so stupid. Glancing at the desk she knew if she opened up the top right drawer there would be a drawing from Sofia in it, actually a whole stack of them there would also be two tickets to a concert she was planning on asking Callie to but now it was all gone. Not able to stop the sobs Julie cried until she couldn't cry anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So guys this chapter is a little short and I left it on a cliffhanger because drama is going to be unfolding which you will pick up on at the end! ENJOY!**

Two months had went by since Julie and Callie broke up and in that time Julie hadn't spoken to anyone unless it was about a patient, Owen stood in front of everyone giving his usual update. Callie stood next to Cristina and Meredith, Arizona stood slightly behind her while Julie stood on the other side of the room. Ever since that day in the cafeteria everyone has been waiting for a blow up; a fight to go down between Callie and Julie and today might just be that day for everyone.

Owen ended his little speech that nobody paid any attention to, as everyone dispersed Callie ran up to Julie to talk to her. Everyone in a hearing distance or seeing distance stopped and watched the former couple, the tension radiating off of them was high and it was only a matter of time.

"Julie, will you please talk to me?" Callie asked with a pleading look as she stopped in front of Julie.

"What do you want me to say, Callie?" Defeat in Julie's voice made her sound weak.

"Anything, I…I know I messed up and I am sorry. I like you and I like Arizona, I can't help that she was my wife I loved her…"

"No, you still love her you used me to test a theory don't deny that!" Julie said loudly but only loud enough where only a few people heard.

"I won't deny that but it was because I didn't understand why I had feelings for you and for her, I am so messed up inside! I just…"

"Save it, Callie I have patients who need me and I need time to think just like you do. I opened up to you Calliope Torres but you slammed the door in my face." Julie replied before she side stepped past Callie and walked away, there was not one emotion that didn't cross Callie's face in that moment.

Later on in the day the rumors had spread from Callie cheated, Julie cheated to the ultimate one being that Callie, Arizona and Julie had a threesome and Callie chose Arizona. All three women rolled their eyes at the last one especially Arizona who now stood in front of the lab, she didn't know exactly what had happened but she figured it had something to do with her. Before work she had spoken to her therapist about what had been happening and she had really helped her get her thoughts in order, she wanted to be with Callie but she didn't want anyone hurt in the process. Stepping into the lab Arizona saw Julie deep in research, Julie hadn't been seen outside of the lab, her office or an OR in two months she only stepped out when it was time to leave or a meeting like the one earlier in the day.

"Hey." Arizona greeted as she sat down next to Julie.

"Hi." The response was clipped and cold; Arizona shivered and knew that today was not going to be a good day.

"Sorry, I haven't been down but PEDs has been swamped with kids!" Arizona tried for a megawatt smile that always worked on people, this time though it fell short as Julie turned towards her and showed nothing.

"It happens." Turning back to her research Julie showed she was not in the mood to talk, turning away Arizona wanted to scream whatever happened between Julie and Callie was affecting their work and not to mention their professional relationship that had been going so well.

When the night was over Callie, Meredith, Cristina and even Miranda sat at Joe's discussing their day as Callie took back a shot and set the glass down her eyes landed on Julie across the building and her heart plummeted. The other three women saw Callie space out and turned to where she was looking, Julie stood next to a short, Asian woman who had to have been around their age. Callie looked on with jealousy and anger, Miranda deciding to try and get her to cool off spoke.

"Callie, you need to relax." Miranda replied but Callie didn't hear her at all, all she was focused on was the sight in front of her, as she looked on it wasn't five minutes later that Julie started to get up with the woman beside her and make her way out of Joe's. Callie's eyes followed the whole time, the three at the table knew what was happening you don't just leave with someone at a bar unless it is your friends and the two women looked very flirty to be just friends.

"Callie?" Meredith replied seeing the hurt in Callie's eyes.

"What's wrong with me? George cheated, Erica left, Arizona left then left again and then cheated on me, Julie left I don't understand it! Oh and lets not mention those I dated before George it was the same thing cheated, left, cheated, left! Am I that screwed up? I mean I know I was having feelings for both Julie and Arizona and I wanted to see who I had feelings for more, like when I slept with Mark to find out if I had feelings for Erica or not. You know I think I am drunk, why did I get drunk? Drinking is bad, especially with you Yang! You are not a good influence!" Callie stammered as the alcohol started taking affect.

"We all make mistakes, Callie." Meredith replied as she pushed her drink aside which Cristina instantly took and started drinking.

"I've made a lot! I like Julie, she would be someone to settle down with she is a settler. Arizona I love her, even after her sleeping with Lauren I still want her but she…cheated. Why did she cheat?" Callie took another shot and started laying her head in her hands.

"It is because she is fucked up Torres!" Cristina replied as she took her final shot.

"No she is not!" Callie yelled causing those in ear shot to stop talking.

"Callie, Arizona has some serious issues since the crash she never got help like the rest of us. She is fucked up." Cristina replied as she started to finish Meredith's drink.

"I wasn't there, the crash I wasn't at the crash but I am fucked up from it too. I lost Mark, my best friend and I lost Lexie she was…she was a good person. I am sorry Meredith she was; she was going to be great no she was great! I also lost Arizona, she died in those woods…she wouldn't let me touch her for months! But Lauren fucking Boswell comes along and in two days gets her in bed!" Callie scoffed and laughed as she took a swig from a beer that was on the table not knowing whose it was.

"I think you have had enough, Callie." Miranda replied as she took the beer from Callie and looked at her friend with worry.

"I have had enough, Bailey! I've had enough of shit in my life, I always get fucked over! How hard is it to just be happy I mean really? Like you and Derek, you guys went through some shit but…but you guys made it! I want what you guys have…I want…Merder! I want that intense love that is just so…so…" Callie stopped talking as tears dripped from her eyes, Meredith started rubbing Callie's back while Miranda held her hands, Cristina finished off Meredith's drink and took the beer that Callie once had.

"I don't know what I want." Callie cried out as she slammed her head against the table and sobbed.

"I am not going drinking with her again; she is way too damn depressing!" Cristina spoke up finally before taking a swig of the beer, Meredith and Miranda gave her looks of disapproval. "What?" The reply came as Cristina looked on not seeing what the big deal was.

"Cristina…" Meredith said in exasperation

"Oh please, boohoo! Callie wake the fuck up life sucks, shit happens that's why it is on a fucking pillow but you keep your head up and tell everyone to go fuck themselves. So George cheated on you, we can admit he wasn't that great of a catch anyways!" Callie, Meredith and Miranda all turned and looked at Cristina.

"And Hahn she was a straight up bitch, and Arizona is fucked up in the head! Trust me I know she had a mental break down outside with me months back, you pick some of the most fucked up people to be in a serious relationship with! Oh and Julie! Okay, yeah I will admit she comes off pretty fucking perfect but she obviously has some issues if she let you go! So stop fucking wallowing in your pit of shit and get the fuck over it, you have an adorable kid and you have us so shut the hell up, get a beer and have some fun because you are seriously bringing me down!" Cristina finished as she took the final gulp of beer and slammed it on the table, the other three occupants at the table sat silently until Callie started laughing hysterically which was soon followed by Meredith and Miranda.

"What?" Cristina replied not understanding what was going on. "You three are crazy I am getting more booze!" Standing up Cristina left to do as she said leaving the three to continue laughing.

Julie looked up at the ceiling then the woman who was asleep next to her, releasing a breath Julie sat up and sat on the side of the bed where she put her leg on. Grabbing her clothes she quickly got dressed looking at herself in the mirror she hated herself, she was doing exactly what she did right after the accident. Glancing one last time at the woman in the bed Julie left not leaving a note, her phone number or even her name.

Walking into the hospital was bittersweet she loved the hospital but she hated that she had to feel people's eyes on her constantly especially when she was very hung over, going up to a coffee cart she got to coffee's and had one of them downed before she got into her office. Sitting at her desk she pulled out a mirror and tried to clean herself up she knew she looked like crap, actually she looked worse than she ever did when she was hung over shrugging figuring age was catching up with her she tossed the mirror into the bottom drawer and laid her head in her hands.

Last night in two months that was the tenth…no fifteenth woman she had went home with, to be honest Julie couldn't remember, she didn't want to remember she wanted to feel numb. She wanted the sadness and disappointment to go away, standing up Julie grabbed the two patient files she needed and walked out of her office she figured she might as well face the day.

As Callie walked out of surgery she saw Julie standing at one of the nurse's stations, Jackson stepped up beside her and pushed her lightly on the shoulder. Turning Callie glared at him but instead of walking away Jackson smiled.

"Go and talk to her." Jackson replied before walking away, cracking her neck and taking a deep breath Callie walked up to Julie.

"Hey."

"Hey." Julie replied not showing emotion.

"Listen, I know I hurt you by what I did but…we were friends before this can we be friends now at least try to be friends. I…I used to go to Mark when there were problems, then I started going to you and now all I have is…Cristina and she, well she is Cristina." Callie chuckled causing Julie to chuckle as well.

"I am hurt Callie, but I will admit I miss our friendship." Julie replied, the two smiled at each other and without hesitation hugged the other one. They could feel the butterflies and the little spark between them but right now they knew that friendship was what they needed. What neither of them knew though was that their friendship was going to be tested because a black cloud was coming and it was going to take whatever it wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ MY A/Ns! They tell a lot and also half of the crappy reviews I get would understand if they read them, I give a lot away in the A/Ns…just sayin'.**

**A/N: CHAPTER 15! WOW! I want to say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! The numbers are amazing me! I am still not switching this to a just Callie story because this story is not over yet! I have figured out how this is going to end so I am not changing anything! **

**This has mostly been about Callie's journey of moving on but not in this chapter or the next few but soon we will be getting into more of Arizona's mind like her therapy sessions, and the session that I hint at in this chapter. Also Some drama like I said is coming which in this chapter and the next you will see the drama I am hinting at! So enjoy and as Shonda has said about the new Calzona story line, you won't understand it so just sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**So that is what I am telling all of you, sit back and enjoy the ride. And trust me the end result will be worth it…I hope you all see it that way! ENJOY**

Julie sat in Callie's apartment with a glass of wine; she could barely hear Arizona and Callie talking outside in the hallway. Taking a gulp of the wine Julie leaned forward and poured more into her glass, she had become so very confused, she wanted Callie but at the same time she felt that Callie and Arizona had unfinished business in a way. Hearing the door close Julie took another large gulp of the wine and waited for Callie' to sit down next to her.

"Sorry about that, she was telling me that Sofia has a slight fever." Callie replied as she picked up her glass.

"A fever is she okay?" The panic in Julie's voice made Callie's heart melt at the woman in front of her, because she loved her daughter like she was her own.

"Yes, she is okay it is just a slight one and Arizona gave her some children's Tylenol she will be fine in the morning I am sure." Callie replied with a smile, Julie relaxed and sat comfortably on the couch.

"Okay, good and besides the hospital is just across the road so she would be okay if it got worse, not to mention three doctors are in the building." Julie stated reassuringly to herself, Callie took a sip of her wine and smiled.

"Hey." Callie whispered as she set her glass down.

"Yeah?" Julie turned and looked at Callie.

"Thank you, for caring so much about Sofia there are very few people in this world that would care about a kid that wasn't their own."

"No need to thank me, it is hard not to love Sofia heck even Cristina Yang loves your kid!" The two women laughed because even though Cristina didn't want kids there were three kids in the world she did love Sofia, Zola and Bailey.

"I missed this." Callie whispered.

"I did too." Julie replied, as the two women sat on the couch they soon found their hands connecting. Neither wanted to break the touch so they just sat with a drink in one hand and the other holding tightly to the others hand, it was a moment not a huge life changing moment but it was a moment that held promise that everything would be okay. Julie finally broke the hold and set her glass down and stood. "I will be right back."

Callie nodded and smiled as Julie made her way to the restroom, finishing off her glass Callie started to think about what she wanted. She loved Arizona she always would but she had cheated and stayed with that woman for months, Arizona didn't fight for her she gave up, she ran. Setting the empty glass down she thought more, she also wanted more wine but decided against it so her mind wasn't clouded. Hearing footsteps Callie looked up and froze, everything froze when Julie walked into the living room, and Julie stopped and looked at Callie.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked, Callie didn't reply instead she stood up and walked over to the woman in front of her. Gently Callie moved a lock of hair behind Julie's ear, where that hand finally moved but gently stroked her cheek, Julie stood silent not knowing what was going on.

"Callie?" Julie whispered out as Callie stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Callie whispered as her eyes connect with Julie's.

"I want a house." Julie replied in a whisper of her own as Callie's hands continued to gently touch wherever she had exposed skin.

"I do too, what else do you want?"

"I want four kids two of each." Julie replied as Callie now cupped her face.

"How about ten?" Callie asked.

"Ten sounds perfect." Julie whispered as tears started to drip down her face, Callie started to wipe them away.

"You know what sounds perfect?"

"What?" They stepped closer to where they were touching with no space between them.

"You and me that sounds perfect." Callie spoke with a smile on her face.

"Callie, I can't…we can't." Julie cried in a choked whisper, Callie brought Julie's face up to look at her.

"Why can't we?"

"I…I found something out yesterday." Julie whispered and gulped as fear settled in.

"What did you find out?" Fear started coursing through Callie's body as she looked in Julie's eyes

"I'm sick, Callie I'm very sick." Instantly Callie wrapped her arms around Julie and pulled her in close, the fear now spilled out from her.

"What type of sick?" Callie asked not knowing what the answer would be; seconds and possibly minutes went by as the two stared into the other's eyes. Julie stood contemplating her answer because she knew when she said it, it made it true that she was truly sick and that due to it, she might not be able to live moments like these ever again.

"I…"Julie froze she couldn't say it.

"Julie, talk to me." Callie asked as she pleaded with her eyes, small tears forming in them.

"I…have…cancer." Julie replied as she tried to remain calm but her false front was given away by the fear in her eyes.

"What type?" Callie asked knowing that the type could mean the difference between life and death.

"Pancreatic." Julie replied as she looked into Callie's eyes.

"No, you are still young that is a late in life cancer." Callie replied as she let go of Julie and started to pace.

"Callie, you and I both know things happen all the time to anyone." Julie answered trying to remain calm.

"What stage is it?"

"Luckily, stage two there is a chance a small chance but a chance. The cancer is just outside of it so there is a chance that I will be fine." The fear that laced her voice caused Callie to stop pacing and look at her, walking back towards Julie; Callie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. The two women stood holding the other as tears slipped out from their eyes.

"I love you." Callie whispered, Julie froze and pulled away from the hug.

"What?"

"I love you, that is what I wanted to say before when I was going on about what you want, I was going somewhere with it all and it was to me telling you that I love you. You are my best friend, you love my daughter as if she was your own, and I can't deny the butterflies I get when I think about you. I do love Arizona and I always will but she isn't the Arizona I fell in love with, she has a lot of work to do. Right now I want you, I want to be with you, and I want to help you through this." Callie responded as she pulled Julie back to her and held her tightly with their foreheads resting against the other.

"I love you too, Calliope and I am going to need you to help me through this." Julie cried, instantly holding each other tightly the two cried knowing that maybe in a month or a year, Julie might not be around, that cancer was like Russian roulette you pull the trigger hoping you get an empty barrel each time.

Later that night Julie and Callie laid on the couch in the living room, the silence is filling their ears, neither wanting to speak and break the moment that they just had, turning her head Julie looked at Calliope and decided to talk.

"I am sorry I broke up with you, I just…I got scared when I saw the way Arizona looked at me and you looked at her I didn't want to stand in the way of that. I feel so stupid, I have been so stupid." Julie replied.

"You don't have to apologize I slept with you not knowing…"

"No, Callie you are not taking the blame for this I…I did this I made the mistake I just, I got defensive and protective of myself and I read the signs wrong. I have to tell you something though."

"Tell me what?" Callie sat up and looked down at Julie who was lying on her back on the couch.

"When we were broken up I slept around, a lot." The regret in Julie's voice stung Callie's heart.

"Define a lot."

"Fifteen, I…wanted to feel numb I wanted my feelings for you to go away and…I have been tested I am clean of all STDs I swear. I was tested yesterday that is how I found out about the cancer, everything else was great no HIV, Chlamydia nothing like that." Julie spilled out hoping for forgiveness.

"We all make mistakes; you forgave me for giving you decaf coffee over regular that one time." Callie laughed trying to lighten the mood; Julie chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't forgive you for that; you don't mess with my coffee!" Julie exaggerated which earned more laughter from both women, Callie then got back into the position on her side she had been laying like before.

"So…are we back together?" Julie asked with hesitation.

"We are back together." Callie smiled at Julie who smiled back; wrapping their arms around the other they allowed sleep to claim them.

Two weeks went by and Julie had her first round of chemo already and was now getting a checkup to see how the chemo took, nobody at the hospital knew about it since Julie was getting treatment at another hospital. Callie sat in a lounge room with a large coffee in her hands lost in her thoughts; Arizona walked in and smiled before sitting down beside Callie.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Callie smiled.

"I was wondering if you would um…mind coming to one of my therapy sessions my therapist and I are coming to the point where we have reached the plane crash and she and I both think it would be best if you came to the next session." Arizona replied.

"Yeah, I will go. You know I am very proud of you Arizona, for admitting you needed help and going and getting it I have never been more proud of you!" Callie beamed, the two smiled and hugged each other the hug was tight and loving.

"I love you, Calliope and before you say anything I want you to know that I do love you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I've made many mistakes in my life, but loving you then and now was not and will never be one of them. I am getting better for myself but also for Sofia and for you, I know that you are with Julie and I like her I don't have any right to judge I was with Lauren for six months." Arizona let up on the hug and looked Callie in the eyes who sat with surprise.

"I will always be here Calliope, and if and when you want to be with me again I will be here because I don't want anyone else." Standing up Arizona left the room not leaving room for discussion, Callie sat frozen and in shock. Her heart was racing, her stomach was flipping and her mind was like in the Indy 500 going well over speed limit.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all of the review, favorites and follows! I never thought this story would be that popular, the very opposite of that! *chuckle* But thank you to all of you that love this story and have faith in it and in me! I do know where this is heading and how it is going to end! So please sit back and enjoy the ride! This chapter and the next are build ups to major drama, so I am going to be doing some Shonda buildup of who, when, where and why in the Hell did they do that's! So be prepared the ride is going to be getting bumpy! ENJOY!**

Sitting in her office Callie sat biting on a pen, which is something she hadn't done in a long time, while her foot was tapping rhythmically on the floor.

*tap tap tap*

Why in the hell did Arizona say those things? Sure she was still going to that therapist with her next week but why would Arizona say those things? Biting more on the pen Callie stood up and started pacing.

*chew chew chew*

The sound of her biting on the pen grew more rapid, at any one moment she was expecting it to bust but she didn't care her mind was racing. She loved Julie and she loved Arizona, she was going to stick by Julie because that is what you do when you love someone you stand by them. That is what she did for Arizona…

"Look how that turned out!" Callie said sarcastically out loud, huffing Callie sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and started tapping her foot and chewing her pen again.

*tap tap tap*

*chew chew chew*

Lost in her thoughts Callie' didn't hear the knock at her door or it opening and closing, when Julie placed her hand on Callie's shoulder the woman in question bolted up from her chair with a scared look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I thought I would come and see you since I haven't seen you all day." Julie looked at Callie noticing how nervous she was and also that something was weighing heavily on her.

"How did your checkup go?" Callie asked going to her couch and sitting down, Julie followed and sat down next to her.

"It went well, they need more time to see if treatment is working but they are positive." Julie replied.

"Good! So it was caught in time!" Callie smiled.

"Callie, I might die."

"Julie, don't…"

"No, listen to me. I might die, Callie and I accept that it could happen I have the number four of the most deadliest cancers just because it was caught early doesn't mean it won't be sneaky and slip through to my other organs. I love you, Callie and I want to be with you but with this…happening I think it is best if you get the chance to date other people. We can still be together but it will be…an open relationship."

"Do you want to see other people? Is it that nurse Morgan who was hitting on you?"

"Callie, no I don't want to see other people but you do, this way you aren't tied down to me and this cancer. Callie, you need to go out and date and figure out what is going on with Arizona. We will be together but it will be open this whole experience has opened up my eyes, I want you happy Callie." Julie spoke which left Callie sitting in silence not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Julie, I don't want to date other people." Callie replied trying to convince herself more than Julie.

"Callie, I will still be here and there is a chance I will survive this and if I do then you can decide come or go with me. I want to be with you but those months ago I was a total bitch! I…I still love Maria and if she were alive and I was in the situation you were in I would still love her, I think I understand what you are going through and because of that I am giving you an option here that will allow you to come and go, it gives you the option to figure out what you are feeling." Julie replied before standing up.

"I have an appointment with soul surfer, think about what I am offering and we can talk about it when we get some time. I love you, Callie." Callie listened to the words and watched as Julie walked out the door.

Later on that day Callie sat in the cafeteria by herself trying to think about what Julie was offering, she didn't want to be a cheater but it wouldn't be cheating if Julie said it was okay so…not cheating. Taking a bite of the chicken in front of her Callie continued to think before she stood up and made her way to Julie's lab, as she made her way through she started noticing more and more people looking at her. Why were they looking at her? She didn't know why, coming to the door she peeked in and saw Julie writing in a notebook and the image of four different prosthetics on a large screen.

Opening the door Callie stepped into the lab and noticed that the only one in the room was Julie, closing the door Callie locked it silently and took a seat in the chair next to Julie. When Callie sat down Julie smiled at her a bright, welcoming smile that sent tendrils of fire throughout her body. Julie went back to looking at the images and making a few more notes before turning off the screen which darkened the room a little bit, putting her notebook and pen aside Julie turned in her chair and faced Callie.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Julie asked, Callie wanted to laugh at how up front Julie was but instead smiled and nodded. "And what do you think?"

"I think that it will be new to me, I am not used to open relationships. Committed relationships yes, and friends with benefits yes but an open one not for sure how that is supposed to work. Especially when it is open for me but not for you that doesn't seem fair to me at all." Callie replied, Julie nodded and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried to figure out her words.

"I understand where you are coming from but try and understand where I am coming from okay?" Callie nodded showing that she was going to listen.

"Callie, I knew from the beginning that you still had feelings for Arizona. I know that she hurt you but that doesn't always make love go away, I also know that you have conflicting feelings for me and for Arizona so I am giving you a chance to explore those feelings and to be with me. You are in no way cheating and neither will I, if I feel as though I find someone worth my time I will talk to you first and if you say yes then I will take that person out." Julie replied, as Callie listened she could see that the woman in front of her had really been thinking about it.

"I'm not going to have sex with someone else." Callie replied.

"Callie you don't have to sleep with someone else if you don't want too, if you want to sleep with Arizona then you can if you don't want to then don't simple as that. You have a choice."

The two sat in silence contemplating their next move, Callie thought about it, she didn't want to be in a relationship and sleep with someone else but she knew that Julie was giving her the ability to be with her but also explore what she was feeling towards Arizona. Taking a deep breath Callie closed her eyes then slowly opened them; Julie was sitting calmly and looking at her with understanding, acceptance and love. Finally Callie leaned forward and kissed Julie.

"So…?" Julie asked once the kiss broke.

"So we will give this open relationship thing a shot, but I am here for you chemo, surgery, I am here!" Callie replied as she went in to kiss Julie again; Arizona had just gotten done with a patient and made her way to the lab and stopped when she looked in through the small window at the door and saw Julie and Callie in a very passionate kiss.

Turning around Arizona made sure that her tears could not be seen on her face or dripping from her eyes, as Arizona walked she ignored those trying to get her attention only paying attention for certain words. Why was it so hard to let Callie go? She knew the answer to that, it was because she was still in love with her she had hurt her so badly though and not to mention she dated Lauren after they split up. But she did that because after the cheating what was the point of fighting, Callie didn't deserve a cheater.

Arizona walked into her office and locked the door, going towards her phone she decided she needed to talk to someone, someone that wasn't a therapist and wasn't an ex. The phone rang and Arizona waited for it to be answered, looking at the time she knew that they would be asleep but that they would answer when they saw the number.

"Arizona?" The sleepy voice asked.

"Hey, mom I need…I need to talk to you." Arizona started choking as tears started to flow.

"What's wrong honey?" Barbara asked as she sat up in bed.

"Everything and I don't know how to make it right." The tears and anguish in her daughter's voice concerned Barbara further.

"Is it Sofia, or Callie?"

"Calliope, I…she is moving on and I can't let her go I don't want too, I know I fucked up but…I…love her I can't let her go." Arizona sobbed, Barbara sat and listened to her daughter's broken speak as she spilled her heart and soul out. Barbara was disappointed that her daughter cheated, her daughter would never do that but as she listened to Arizona tell the story from the beginning she knew that the person that cheated was that, a person and not her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Arizona stood at the airport, she hated even being near an airport but she promised her mom two nights ago she would pick them up. As Arizona stood she saw her parents come into view, she hadn't seen them since before the accident she didn't know how they would react to her leg or the fact that she was single and without her wife…ex-wife and daughter.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Arizona smiled as she hugged both of her parents, trying not to cry she put the best smile on that she could.

The drive back to the apartment wasn't hard at all; the three held conversation but avoided the two elephants in the room as it were. When they arrived, the first thing Arizona's parents wanted was to see Sofia.

"Well she is with Callie, but they should be home Callie isn't on call today." Arizona replied as she helped her parents put their things into the guest bedroom. "We can just go over and knock." The three stood silent, the realism of those words hit them all causing the elephants to stare right at them.

Without another word Arizona walked out of the room, her parents showed a look and followed. Going up to the door Arizona took a deep breath and knocked as she slowly let out the breath.

"Coming!" A voice behind the door replied, Arizona started to panic that wasn't Callie's voice it was…

"Julie!" Arizona smiled when the door opened to reveal the strawberry-blonde who had a megawatt smile in place.

"Hey, Callie isn't here right now she had to run to the store." Julie replied as she glanced back at the two older adults behind Arizona.

"Oh well, my parents wanted to see Sofia…"

"Oh Sofia is here, come in. Sofia your momma is here." Julie stated as she turned around, Arizona and her parents stepped into the apartment and closed the door right when Sofia came running out of her room with Mr. Buttons in her arms.

"Momma! Gandma! Gandpa!" Sofia yelled as she latched onto Arizona then latched onto her grandparents; Julie stood off to the side and smiled before walking back into the kitchen to finish the lunch she was preparing. Sofia started to run and jump as she showed Barbara and Daniel her toys some of which were new, the smile on Sofia's face made everyone else in the room smile.

Julie plated up the food onto a Lion King plate along with a little thing of milk for the child and as she walked up Julie smiled at Sofia.

"Why don't you put that stuff up real quick so you can eat your lunch and then you can continue to play?" Julie stated.

"But I want to play." Sofia pouted.

"You can play when you are done, and besides mami said that when she came back you had to have eaten your lunch am I right?" Sofia looked at Julie with a look of contemplation; it matched the look that Arizona would get perfectly.

"Okay!" Sofia stood up and put her toys away and went over to where her food was, Julie followed and helped get Sofia into her seat. Daniel looked over at Arizona who looked over at him.

"Is she the babysitter?" Daniel asked causing Barbara to look at their daughter with a questioning look as well.

"No, she is not the babysitter." Arizona whispered a lone tear starting to slip down her face; Barbara saw this and wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Then who is she?" Daniel asked but before Arizona could answer Callie walked in the door her hands full of groceries and her face covered.

"Okay, I got everything that is need, oh and I also got that prescription that was called in for you. I know you said you would get it on your way home but you might be too tired." Callie replied as she set the bags down and not noticing the other people in her house leaned over and kissed Julie. When the kiss broke Julie was blushing and cleared her throat.

"You have company." Julie whispered as she turned back to Sofia who was having trouble with her spoon.

"Oh um…hello Daniel, Barbara." Callie smiled and extended her hand to shake their hands, Daniel looked at with a look of disappointment while Barbara pushed the hand away and hugged Callie.

Silence filled the room Callie and Arizona looked at the other a silent conversation went on between them, but also the awkwardness of the situation started to grow, Julie looked at the four adults and tried to figure out something to say finally Julie stepped away from Sofia and walked up to them.

"Hello, I am Julie. Callie has told me so much about you two, how great of grandparents you are to Sofia!" Julie smiled as she extended her hand to shake their hands, at first no one moved until Barbara took Julie's hand and shook it.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, I am Barbara." The kindness that Barbara radiated off of her caused Callie and Arizona to release a small breath neither knew they were holding, Daniel however stood.

"Colonel." Daniel said simply as he took in Julie, realizing what was happening Julie stood up straighter and nodded towards him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Colonel." Julie's voice held strength and unwavering steadiness, Daniel sized the woman up, he knew his daughter did a bad thing but he knew in his heart that Callie and Arizona would be together and that this woman was just in the way.

"Okay, so when Sofia is done eating if you want you can take her so she can spend time with your parents." Callie interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"That would be great!" Arizona smiled as she made her way to Sofia.

"Momma, look!" Sofia squealed as she showed Arizona how good she was getting with her fork and spoon, Arizona laughed at Sofia's excitement and started to show her an easier way to hold the utensils.

Later on that day Callie and Julie stood in front of Arizona's apartment door, the blonde had invited them to dinner after Sofia insisted they all eat together. Julie was panicking inside, she hadn't eaten all day, and when she had tried after Callie had left she had gotten sick, she wanted to tell Arizona thank you but no thank you to the dinner, but she knew that would be rude. Taking Callie's hand Julie knew she needed that comfort especially if she was going to be in a room full of people that hated her.

Arizona opened the door with a smile and welcomed them into what was once Mark's apartment, Sofia came running right into Callie's arms but only for a second before she latched onto Julie who smiled at the little girl. Daniel and Barbara watched the scene in front of them, Julie was holding and talking to Sofia like she was a person and not a child while Arizona and Callie spoke quietly but what the older couple saw was the look in their eyes. The two adults could see that there was still love shining in both of their eyes and that made them both sad, their daughter had made a mistake a very long and huge mistake but they still wanted happiness for their daughter and for her to get better.

Dinner started off smoothly, Julie moved the contents on her plate around trying to make it look like she had been eating but just looking at the food made her stomach twist. She had done two doses of chemo and had a surgery set for a month and a half from now, but she didn't know if it was going to matter now, her symptoms were increasing rapidly. Callie looked over at Julie's plate and realized she hadn't taken one bite, actually she hadn't seen her eat all day. Leaning in Callie whispered in Julie's ear.

"Are you okay?" The concern in Callie's voice broke Julie's heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Julie smiled as she took a bite of the pasta, as she swallowed it she felt her throat tighten and her stomach turn.

"So Callie has Sofia the most?" Daniel asked trying to figure out the schedule his granddaughter was on.

"No we are equal on time, she goes to daycare and pretty much I get her every other day or when Callie is on call same with me. So in the end it balances out!" Arizona beamed trying to keep everything calm and collected.

"What about holidays?" Daniel questioned as he sat his fork down and looked at Callie.

"We figure it will be easy of Sofia if we spend them together, both places will have decorations and you are more than welcome to join, we want whatever will be best for Sofia." Callie responded and looked at her former father in law, as the conversation continued on it started getting into heavier topics.

Julie tried her best to listen but in the end started tuning everything out her stomach was acting like a tsunami, that one bite of spaghetti was tearing her apart from the inside out. She felt cold, reaching up she wiped her forehead where she was greeted with a cold sweat. Everything started getting hazy, standing up without speaking she felt her legs wobble and the vomit creeping up her throat. Everyone noticed Julie stand up and went to say something but stopped when they saw how pale she looked, Julie ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom where her stomach drained out of her body.

Callie was right behind her holding her hair and rubbing Julie's back even though she was shaking so hard you would think she was having a seizure, finally when the vomiting and dry heaves left Julie flushed the toilet and sat back slowly. The cold sweat got strong, her shaking continued and if at all possible she grew paler.

"Callie." Julie whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, her body was worn out and the only way it knew to reboot her energy was sleep. Sensing this Callie picked her up and started carrying her out of the bathroom, Arizona and her parents stood watching the scene unfold.

"You can keep Sofia tonight right?" Callie asked her voice sounding weak and sad.

"Of course." Arizona replied a look of questioning displayed on her face.

"Thank you."

Callie said nothing else as she made her way out of the apartment and to her own, setting Julie down on her bed she looked down at her. The strawberry-blonde hair didn't look as bright or shiny, it looked dry and dying her skin wasn't looking to good either, she was supposed to be getting better, wasn't the chemo supposed to be working? Looking on Callie knew that even though two weeks ago it was stage two by now it could be stage four, which is how this cancer worked, that is why it was number four, that is why it took so many lives it was fast and it was sneaky like a fox.

Kicking off her shoes and taking off her clothes before putting on a baggy shirt Callie slipped into the bed beside Julie, as Callie laid awake her thoughts raced. If a two years ago you had told her this would be her life now she would have laughed, hell she would have punched you in the face but now as Callie looked around and her eyes landed on Julie she saw a positive side to all of the shit that came her way. Yes, she lost her best friend the father of her child, and yes she lost her wife and her family was torn apart but she had the chance to meet the incredible person beside her.

Rolling over onto her side Callie allowed silent tears to fall, she had lost one best friend and now she could lose another, she had already lost a husband, a girlfriend, a wife and now she could lose another girlfriend. Life was far from being fair, reaching out a hand Callie brushed Julie's stray hairs behind her so she could see her face completely. In this moment even though everything hurt, and everything felt like it was crumbling, her happiness in this moment was knowing she had a chance to meet the woman beside her and had the chance to experience happiness again even if it is only for a short time or a life time.


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR's NOTES PEOPLE THEY ARE IMPORTANT ON OCCASION ESPECIALLY WHEN THIS ONE GIVES A HUGE HINT AS TO WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING!**

**A/N: First off thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! This chapter is the tipping point of the drama, so this chapter is starting it all off so buckle up because the roller coaster is starting! **

**I will not be changing the characters they are Callie and Arizona for a reason people! No, they are not together but in season 10 they aren't going to be together either but many of us are going to be watching because it is their journey! This is their journey it has been mostly showing Callie, but Arizona's life thus far will be coming to light soon! Also, I know now know how this story is going to end…and the characters ARE listed properly! *BIG HINT!* **

**So please stop telling me to change the characters because they aren't together because asking me that then you aren't reading my A/Ns which are important or obviously reading my story! So if you are going to leave a nasty review save yourself time and save myself time and just go and read something else. Thank you! ENJOY!**

Julie sat staring at the doctor; before she arrived she knew exactly what he was going to say. For the last two weeks she had felt her body change, she knew the chemo would make her ill but this was different. She sat silently, she couldn't think. What was there to think about?

"Doctor Michaels, do you have any questions?" The doctor in front of her asked.

"No, you can cancel the surgery I suppose it won't make a difference now." Julie replied solemnly.

"We could…"

"No, we can't you and I both know it would be a waste now, I also would like to stop chemo and to just up my dosage of medications and also get the number of a specialist for the pain." Julie replied as the doctor nodded in understanding.

"I can also send you to a…specialist of sorts it isn't exactly legal here but with your case the state and medical board might be lenient." The doctor replied; Julie knew what he was hinting at.

"I'm a doctor I can't…if I take that route I won't be allowed to work and I want to work for as long as I can." Julie stated.

"Then how about we continue to meet and when you reach the point where you can't work anymore then we can set that up for you." The look of care in the doctor's eyes made Julie nod in agreement with a small smile, she sat and watched as he wrote out the prescriptions with the strong doses and also two new medications. Life had surely thrown her a curve ball while she had a broken bat.

Pacing in her office Callie looked at a chart deciding the best solution for a patient; looking up at the clock finally she set the chart down and left. Today she was going to therapy with Arizona, well she was just meeting her there and that in itself made her feel nervous. Once at the office Callie stood outside the door, rolling her sleeves up more she took a deep breath and opened the door to the waiting room as she entered she saw Arizona sitting off to the side. The two didn't speak they just smiled at the other and waited.

"Arizona." A woman in grey dress pants and a red blouse replied with a smile, both Arizona and Callie stood and went towards the woman. "How are you today, Arizona?"

"I am doing well, how is your son he had a swim competition last weekend right?" Arizona smiled.

"He is doing great and yes he did, there were recruiters there and two of them are offering him full ride scholarships!" The woman beamed both Callie and Arizona smiled brightly.

"That is awesome! Congrats!"

"His father and I are very proud we hope he picks Stanford since that is where his grandfather went but we want him to choose since it will be his studies."

"Always the best thing to do." Arizona replied as she glanced at Callie and smiled at her, Callie instantly returned it with a smile of her own.

"It is, Doctor Gupta will be in a moment she had to take a call."

Callie and Arizona nodded and went into the room, it was decorated rather nicely comfortable chairs and a couch mostly took up the room. There were two nicely set up book cases with books and knick knacks set upon it, the windows had soft yellow curtains, and the lighting wasn't too bright or too dark, it was just like the curtains soft and welcoming. Sitting down on the couch Arizona looked up at Callie who took the hint and sat down and waited, Callie went to speak but was stopped when the door opened.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." Doctor Gupta replied as she walked in with a smile, she looked to be around Callie and Arizona's age. Her skin was a dark brown as were her eyes and her hair was a black as coal, a thick English accent laced her words. She extended her hand to shake Callie's hand as Callie shook her hand she took in how petite the woman was but that her grip was strong.

'_She could have gone into ortho.' _Callie thought.

"You must be Calliope." Doctor Gupta smiled.

"Yes, and I would prefer Callie please." Callie smiled at Doctor Gupta who smiled back and nodded as she took a seat in the chair across from them.

"Alright, Callie I am glad you decided to join Arizona and I today. We have reached a point in Arizona's therapy that I believe you would benefit from as well, in meeting with Arizona for a while I have come to the obvious conclusion that she has a hard time opening up and she had a hard time opening up to you. So this what we are going to do if you agree, I would like it if you came to the next few sessions this way Arizona can grow and expand and you and her can get that talking in that you two have needed." Doctor Gupta replied as she looked into Callie's eyes.

"So…couples therapy?" Callie asked with her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"In a way yes, I understand it is a little late for that but maybe this way there will be a little less hostility between you two and you can both learn to work together and at the least become great friends. My main job is to get Arizona better and for to accept and live her life to the fullest, many people with PTSD have troubles with this Arizona is not the worst case I have ever had but she is high on the list. So to get her better I have went from her first traumatic experience up to the crash which seems is going to take a long time, so with your help maybe we can get Arizona to be where she wants to be." The smile on Doctor Gupta's face made the other two women smile.

"I will come to as many as needed, I want Arizona better for herself and for our daughter all I have ever wanted is Arizona to be alive and healthy." Callie replied as a tear slipped down her face, without thinking Arizona reached over and wiped the tear away. The two looked at one another as Arizona quickly moved her hand finally realizing what she had done, silence filled the air.

"So how about we start the first night of the crash?" Doctor Gupta interrupted hoping to get things rolling.

"Oh well um…" Arizona started clamming up she found she couldn't talk.

"Arizona, if you don't feel ready to discuss it that is fine we can talk about something else but know that we will end up talking about the crash sooner or later." Doctor Gupta replied as she saw panic strike into Arizona.

"Maybe we could lead into that, I don't think I can just talk about it right out the gate." Arizona responded, Callie sat and watched the interaction between the two but mostly Arizona who appeared to really be struggling.

"Alright, then you choose what shall we discuss first." The smile on Doctor Gupta's face was inviting and showed that she was willing to go as fast or as slow as the session needed.

"Um, well I told Callie that I was willing to wait for her and that I loved her." Arizona let out, Callie's face turned to shock she didn't think that is what Arizona would start with.

"Alright, Callie how did you feel about Arizona telling you that?" Taking down notes Doctor Gupta looked up into Callie's eyes as she asked.

"I…was shocked." Callie stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Why shocked?"

"Well, we had been arguing then we were fine, then she went and cheated on me and dated that person for months after we split. Also she says it after she finds out I am dating someone, I…it was just shocking to me." Callie replied then looked down at her hands that she found she was rubbing roughly, breaking her hands apart she tried getting them away so her body couldn't be read but it was too late Doctor Gupta had already taken note.

"So you believe that since Arizona cheated on you, that she didn't love you anymore, and because she dated that person after you broke up that it was another sign that she didn't love you anymore?"

"Yes." Callie replied, Arizona went to speak but stopped when Doctor Gupta interrupted.

"Callie, are you happy that Arizona still loves you?" Doctor Gupta asked Callie ended up looking at her for a moment.

"I thought we were here to talk about Arizona, this is her therapy session not mine maybe you should be talking to her." The room sat silent, Callie hadn't meant to snap but she wasn't ready to talk about relationships, rainbows and crap at this point in time she just wanted to talk about the crash and get that past them, she wanted to get back to her office and talk to Julie about her appointment. Actually she wanted a reprieve from everything from her ex-wife, from the hospital, and from the fact that her girlfriend was dying.

"Arizona, what made you say those things to Callie?" Doctor Gupta asked Arizona as she tried to give Callie time to calm down.

"I said them because that is how I feel, I do still love her I have never stopped. I know I did a bad thing, a very bad thing I am fully aware of that believe me! It is just that, I was so angry just so damn angry and I had so much built up inside. She said I had the right to lose just a little bit of control and…I did I lost control and I regret losing control because I didn't lose control with the right person." Arizona replied as tears started to slip out, Doctor Gupta moved the tissue box on the coffee table towards Arizona who reluctantly took one.

"Callie, is there anything you would like to say?" Doctor Gupta asked, in all honesty Callie had a lot to say. She wanted to yell and scream but she couldn't let it out her mind was trapping it all in a steel door. Instead Callie glanced at the clock on the wall and saw the time; Julie should be in her office in about ten minutes.

"No, I have to go." Callie replied as she stood up, Arizona looked at her heartbroken but stood up as well.

"You don't have anything to say?" Arizona almost yelled, Callie stopped halfway to the door and turned around.

"What do you want me to say? Yay I'm so glad you regret cheating on me! Or how about yay, I'm so glad you are still in love with me? What am I supposed to say, Arizona? Because honestly Arizona there happen to be a million things I want to say! Since the day you came back I have had things to say, half of them I have not said because you don't want to hear them!" Callie yelled, Doctor Gupta stood and made sure she was standing off to the side but still between the two.

"Why don't we relax and talk civilly?" Doctor Gupta replied but Callie wasn't going to listen.

"No, fuck civilly! I didn't lose anything right Arizona, but see that is where you are wrong! I lost everything in that crash! Everything! I lost Mark my best friend the father of our daughter! I lost Lexie who was becoming a great friend! And I lost you, someone who I loved more than anything in this entire world, I fought for us, for you but did you want it no! The sad part is even with all of the abuse you gave me, and even after cheating on me and dating that woman for six months I still loved you! I cried myself to sleep, Arizona for months, I prayed for you to come back to me and now you do when I am finally getting things together when I have finally moved on!" Callie continued yelling but she hadn't reached the climax yet but it was spilling out.

"I have finally moved on! You know what else is funny, Julie told me I had the right to see other people if I wanted to, basically telling me if I wanted to date you, or have sex with you I could! Who in the hell says that? Oddly enough though I agreed to it, and not because I want to date you but because I wanted her to have peace of mind but in all honesty I won't sleep with someone else or date anyone else even you! I am going to stand by her because she needs me and she wants me to be her girlfriend and her doctor unlike you! God damn it, I still love you and I want nothing more than to kiss you right now but I won't do what you did, I might be in an open relationship but to me kissing you, doing anything with you would be cheating and…I won't do what you did." Callie said silently as tears dripped down her face, the room was silent except for the sound of the air conditioner kicking on.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy Spring cleaning and then went and hung out with my brother and played heroclixs (Yes, I am a total nerd but I love it! *chuckle*) Here is chapter 20! Some more emotional crap is starting! **

**Also to the guest review that was very rude I might add I highly doubt they are going to read this since they had the audacity to only read the first chapter and have not seen how my writing has improved or have seen where this story is going. And further more I have including that review only had SIX bad reviews out of almost 200 so I don't think that is a lot! **

**And have some tissues handy because the next few chapters…well…yeah a lot of them are going to be major tear jerkers! ENJOY!**

She just stood staring at the door, Doctor Gupta kept talking to her but it went through one ear and out the other. The shock of Callie's words left Arizona conflicted; Callie still loved her but was tossing her aside. Tear freely slipped out and ran down her face, her hands were shaking, and so was the rest of her body. Doctor Gupta walked up to Arizona and gently led her back to the couch and sat down next to her, the doctor knew that the first visit was going to be a blow up; they always were.

"Arizona, would you like to talk about what just happened? I believe it would be in your best interest if you did." Doctor Gupta said as she watched her patient curiously.

"I…she…Callie hates me but yet she said she loves me." The conflicted words she had just said were evident in Arizona's body language, her hands were rubbing her thighs, and she was breathing deeply but not hyperventilating.

"She did say that and she also did say she loved you still."

"But her words, Julie told her she could be with me freely but yet she won't even though she agreed. I don't understand." Arizona said aloud as she tried to process.

"Arizona…"

"No, I have to go I have patients. Tiny humans that need me, they need help right now, my problems can wait." Arizona interrupted and stood abruptly and practically ran out of the room, Doctor Gupta watched her patient run out of the room, sitting back in the couch she grabbed her notes and decided how to start the next session.

Julie sat in Callie's office her hands clenched tightly together, her elbows resting on her knees her face showed she was deep in thought. Glancing at the clock, which told her that Callie was ten minutes late, sighing Julie placed her head in her hands as she tried to think of ways to tell Callie. As Julie started fighting back the tears the door opened and Callie walked in, closing the door she took the few steps up to Julie and squatted down in front of her.

"I am so sorry I am late, that therapy session went longer than I thought it would well it was mostly because I yelled…a lot! I mean Arizona had the audacity to say she was in love with me. Where was that months ago! Anyways, I told her off and it felt so good to get some of that weight off of my chest you know? But forget about that how did the meeting and the tests go with the doctor? I am sorry I couldn't go I will go to the next one and your next chemo." Callie spouted and finally slowed down.

"There won't be any more chemo." Julie replied with a saddened look.

"Oh, that is good right you have the surgery coming up so…"

"There won't be any surgery either." Again a saddened look on her face because this was going to be a hard thing to say to Callie.

"Okay, then you're cured already? Wow, one chemo that is crazy!" Callie replied with a smile not picking up on what was being hinted at, Julie took Callie's hands and fought back tears.

"No, Callie there is no more chemo or surgery because nothing can be done." Julie whispered, as Callie looked her in the eyes, sadness flashed over Callie's eyes along with shock.

"You mean?"

"It looks like it spread."

"Where did it spread too?" Callie asked as she tightened her grip on Julie's hands.

"My stomach that is why I haven't been able to eat very much, but the doctor has given me more medicine." Julie replied as tears started to drip from her eyes. "Callie, they don't…they don't give me very long."

"How long?"

"January maybe February."

"But…that is four maybe five months away." Callie stood and started pacing.

"I know."

"You are going to be fine; I will send you anywhere so you can get help…"

"Callie, stop!" Julie yelled as she stood up and took ahold of Callie and stopped her pacing. "There is nothing that can be done Callie, it went from two to four in no time just help me enjoy this time before I die."

Quickly Callie enveloped Julie in her arms and held her, sobs coming from both women as they realized that time was going to go fast and that this time next year they won't be holding the other one.

Sitting on her couch Arizona sat with her parents who were sitting and looking at houses, the couple had decided to move to be closer to their daughter and granddaughter, Arizona knew she should be listening and helping them since she knew the area but she was far too deep in thought. Barbara and Daniel stopped talking and just looked at their daughter who sat quietly; the couple knew when something was on their daughters mind.

"Arizona?" Daniel asked as he got up and sat to the left of Arizona and Barbara sat on the right.

"I messed everything up." Arizona whispered. "Why did I continue to see Lauren? Why did I do what I did? I don't understand what is going on inside of me, I love Calliope and I want her back and she said she loved me too but she has pushed me away." Leaning forward Arizona rested her head in her hands as she cried, Barbara moved Arizona towards her and held her while Daniel rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"How did this all happen? One second Callie and I were laughing, smiling, holding each other the next we are in separate homes and she is having sex with another woman!" Quickly Arizona stood up scaring her parents. "How could she do that? I told her the day we heard Sofia's heartbeat if she slept with another man or woman again I would kick the crap out of her! I should go and kick the crap out of her right now!" Arizona went to leave the apartment but Daniel caught her and turned her towards him.

"Stop, Arizona! I love you, you are my daughter and I will stand beside you but you cheated Arizona! You cheated on Callie; she stood by you she called your mother and I daily crying asking for advice and help! She didn't run from you Arizona, you ran from her and you ran in the worst possible way, and then rubbed it in her face for months! I love you but I don't know who you are, I asked you all those years ago if you were the person I raised you to be and you told me you were but Arizona right now you are not the daughter I raised!" Daniel finally let go of Arizona but instead of waiting to hear Arizona reply he turned and walked away, a slam of the door told the two women that Daniel wanted to be left alone. Slowly Barbara walked up to Arizona who was crying even harder.

"Sweetheart, I love you and I hate to say this but I agree with your father. I will stand by you as well but you need to understand something honey, Callie is angry and it will take time you and Callie might end up together but you might not both of those possibilities you need to accept. Life is never easy, you have been dealt a bad hand but it is time that you start placing some bets and exchanging some cards instead of folding. Be that good man in a storm we raised you to be instead of this broken shell of that person, if you want happiness someday then you need to get up, accept what has happened and your new life and start walking away from the crash Arizona." Barbara preached as she kissed Arizona on the cheek and turned to go towards the guest bedroom.

Arizona stood in her apartment, who was she kidding it wasn't her apartment it was Mark's and that brought a whole other wave of sadness. Sitting down Arizona thought about the crash, the months after the crash, cheating on Callie and those first six months.

_Callie had been avoiding her like the plague and when she wasn't avoiding Arizona they were screaming at each other, with those thoughts in her head Arizona paced her small apartment until a knock came walking over and answering it Arizona gave a small smile to Lauren who walked into the apartment._

"_Okay, so I got red and white! Hey, are you okay?" Lauren asked in a worried tone as she went over to Arizona and touched her arms._

_The touch was just a touch to Arizona, it wasn't Callie's touch. Arizona's body wanted to break out into sobs but Arizona personally wanted to feel nothing, she wanted to be completely numb. Pushing Lauren against the wall Arizona started kissing her fiercely when that didn't stop her memories of good times Arizona ripped Lauren's clothes off and guided her to her bedroom. Waking up Arizona felt an arm wrapped around her hip she instantly expected Callie but when she saw blonde hair she felt herself freeze._

"_What am I doing?" Arizona whispered as Lauren continued to sleep; getting up as to not wake her Arizona grabbed her leg and put it on. Standing up Arizona went into the bathroom, locked the door and turned the shower on full blast usually the heat would numb her but lately nothing had been helping._

Tears dripped from Arizona's eyes, all she wanted was to feel numb she knew what she did was wrong but the thing was she hadn't been dating Lauren, she had used her, Lauren had been dating her but that was it. Looking around the room Arizona felt her body begin to tingle, the place where her leg used to be started to hurt this feeling hadn't happened in a long time and that caused fear in Arizona. Standing up slowly Arizona grabbed onto furniture as she hopped towards her room, months ago she would have used Lauren because it was stress, fear, and depression that happened to be the cause of the pains but now she was using a hot shower instead. Life was truly fucked up.

Sitting in her living room Callie looked into her bedroom and saw Julie sleeping, they weren't living together but she couldn't have Julie alone at her own house. Callie didn't want her to die alone but she needed to cry she had cried with Julie earlier in the day but she held back because for her to truly cry it would only hurt Julie more, standing up Callie grabbed the monitor off of the table and went out the door. As Callie knocked on the door she found herself getting scared and turning away, but when the door opened and she heard that voice it all changed.

"Callie, what's wrong is it Sofia?" Arizona asked with fear laced words, turning around Callie looked at her and found tears starting to drip from her eyes. "Callie, what's wrong?"

"I need to cry, and I know what I said in therapy pissed you off but I just…I can't hold this all in." Callie sobbed, Arizona had her arms around Callie in less than a second as she guided her into the apartment and sat her down on the couch. Arms wrapped around Arizona and held her close; Callie's sobs were painful to hear to Arizona.

"Callie, talk to me."

"Julie…"

"Did she break up with you, has she hurt you?" Defensiveness and anger took over Arizona's voice.

"No, I am not…supposed…to say…anything. Julie…is sick." Callie sobbed out finding her strength dwindling.

"How sick is she?" Looking into each other's eyes Callie felt her resolve fading.

"Pancreatic…and now stomach cancer…stage four." Callie whispered as she tried to not choke on her words.

"Callie, I'm sorry I…" Arizona started to apologize but was cut off when Callie pulled her in and kissed her passionately, inside Arizona wanted to kiss Callie back but knew that this wasn't the right time so quickly Arizona pushed Callie off.

"Why…"

"Callie, you are upset and come the morning you will regret it, it's because of that, I won't allow you to kiss me because you need an outlet, I want you to kiss me because you love me. Trust me using someone doesn't make you feel better, we are going to sit here and we are going to talk." Arizona explained as she scooted away from Callie, silence permeated the room.

"Thank you, you're right I just...I don't know what to do. I feel so confused inside and I am so scared." Callie trembled as she tried to grasp everything.

"I know I would be too, but Callie I am here for you if you need a friend." The reply came without hesitation just like taking a hold of Callie's hands and holding them, Callie nodded and smiled shyly. The two sat there in silence and held the others hands for what felt like hours but it was only minutes.

"How did we get here, Arizona?" The question through the blonde but she had a response.

"We didn't talk, I didn't talk when you wanted me to, and when I wanted you to you wouldn't but right now we are talking and the talk is good." The two smiled at the last part.

"The talk is good." Callie's whispered reply caused the tension between them to start melting away, the night grew darker but they continued to hold the other's hands as they talked about everything that came to mind, the first break up, Africa, the car crash, but when the plane crash came up they both froze.

"And this is where we open the closets and lift up the rugs."

"No, this is where I will close those doors and slap the rug out of your hand it hurts but…I've realized we do need to talk Callie."

"Yes, we do."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: CHAPTER 20! I would like to say thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! They make me so happy to know people are loving this story! As many of you are coming to the conclusion that Callie and Arizona will be together I want to say that there will continue to be more of this story it is going to be a long and slow process for them because a lot is going to happen. So they will not be jumping back into a relationship quickly, they are going to take things slow trust me! Anyways here is chapter twenty! ENJOY!**

Julie sat on the loveseat watching Callie look through a file; sighing Julie decided to break the silence.

"Callie?"

"Huh?" Callie replied as she looked at the file with such concentration, when Julie didn't reply Callie looked up at her, closing the file Callie stood up and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to promise me something, Callie." Julie whispered as she looked off into the distance seeing something Callie couldn't.

"Well that depends, I have learned to watch what I promise." Callie replied with worry.

"Promise me that when I am gone you will move on, you will find happiness I don't care if it is a second or a year after I am gone but I want you to be happy Callie. That is why I offered the open relationship, I want you to start letting me go but oddly at the same time I want you to still be holding me." Shaking Julie started to cry lightly, Callie pulled Julie in closely and gently removed the tears from Julie's face.

"Julie, I can't…"

"Callie, don't say you can't because I know you can and you will because you are going to promise me and also when I am gone you are not going to cry and sulk you are going to live your life. I know we haven't been together all that long, we have been friends for longer but I hadn't known happiness in such a long time until I met you and I felt it again. Trust me Callie there is more out there for you, so promise me when happiness comes your way you will take it and not over think it." The conviction in Julie's voice made Callie hesitate with her words.

"Okay, I promise I will try and be happy but I can't promise I won't cry." Callie whispered back as tears already started slipping from her eyes; quickly the two hugged the other and allowed each other to cry.

"Remember that time we went to the movies and we got kicked out?" Julie whispered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was your entire fault you wouldn't stop yelling at the screen." Callie laughed as the hug broke and they held each other's hands.

"Oh come on, that movie was stupid the mistakes were obvious!" Again both busted out laughing.

"Oh, what about when we went to the grocery store and that young stock boy started hitting on me and we pretended like we were going to have sex right there in the grocery aisle!" Callie chuckled.

"That was great, his face was priceless and we were just friends then! I was…so afraid to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to come between you and Arizona, I still don't want to be what is between you too but I can't help what I feel for you." Julie stopped laughing as she looked down at their entwined hands.

"Hey." Callie whispered as she took Julie's chin and lifted it slowly. "You haven't come between anything."

"Callie I have, you can't deny you still love her and…you can stop lying to me Callie, I know something happened last night." The look in Julie's eyes told Callie everything.

"I was stressed and I needed a shoulder to cry on so I went over and cried, and um…I kissed her but she stopped it and oddly enough was very understanding and we talked a lot, I'm sorry about kissing her I was just so…"

"Callie, it's okay I told you that you could kiss people, date people, have sex with other people. I will honestly say I hate open relationships I was in one before and I hated it but right now with where my life is going I want to be able to spend that with you but I also want you to be able to let me go easier and living your life to the fullest I think will allow that. I'm not mad that you kissed Arizona, I'm actually happy that you did and happy that you two talked! You and she need to talk, talking is good Callie." The smile on Julie's face caused a smile to come from Callie, slowly again they hugged each other and just allowed everything to slip away.

Arizona sat at the table watching her parents with Sofia but she was also remembering last night, Callie had kissed her and it was a mind blowing kiss, she hated that she pushed away, but she knew that Callie would see it as cheating and Callie was not a cheater. Looking down at her cereal Arizona sighed not realizing her parents heard her she continued to look inside the bowl, the noise of her mother clearing her throat broke her from her chance. Looking up, her mother's eyes looked into hers, Arizona didn't see her dad or Sofia so she assumed her mother told him to take the little one for a bit.

"What is on your mind, does it have to do with Callie coming over last night?" Barbara asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"How do you know she was over?" Arizona asked as she put her spoon down surprise written all over her face.

"Sweetie, a mother knows things also I am a light sleeper and I heard her voice, I couldn't make out the words but I'd recognize her voice anywhere." Barbara replied as she took another sip of her coffee. "So tell me what is it that she said that has you spacing out?"

"She said many things but it was her actions that have really gotten to me." The look in Arizona's eyes told Barbara that it had to be something big.

"Well, what was it?"

"She kissed me, I pushed her away though because she is dating Julie but Julie told her it was okay to be with me at the same time. The thing is I know Callie and she is probably regretting that kiss right now, I don't though I wanted her to kiss me and I have wanted to kiss her so badly. I don't know what to do mom." Sighing in disappointment Arizona placed her head in her hands.

"In my opinion it sounds like the two of you need to sit down and talk more, which is what messed everything up in the first place right? Maybe, you and her talking will make it possible in the future for reconciliation. I found Julie to be a very nice woman and it sounds like she knows there is still something between you and Callie, and with that she is giving Callie the chance to choose." Barbara thought aloud.

"There is more." The response from Arizona was whispered and pain filled.

"What else is there, Sweetie?" Barbara asked.

"Julie has cancer and it doesn't look good." The two women sat in silence, Barbara trying to comprehend the new information along with what happened in the last few hours between Arizona and Callie.

"Well, I have to agree everything is fucked up." Barbara finally spoke as she took a large gulp of her coffee.

Walking up to the lab Arizona peered in and saw Julie standing in front of four prosthetics, taking a deep breath Arizona walked in with a smile on her face.

"I see our special legs finally came in!" Julie turned around and smiled at Arizona.

"Yes, they did I called Soul Surfer in to tell him so maybe he can leave today! Oh, I also called PT for them to set something up so he can practice with it." The look on Julie's face showed just how much she cared about this patient and making him happy, Arizona smiled brighter at Julie's excitement and stepped up to inspect the legs.

"You're a runner?" Julie asked as Arizona looked at the legs, quickly whipping around to face Julie, Arizona gave her a shocked look that had a hint of anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You used to be a runner right, Callie told me you used to get up really early and do long runs." Julie replied quickly realizing her wording the first time might not have been the best.

"Oh, um…yeah."

"Do you run now?"

"I can't really run with one leg!" The sarcasm dripped from Arizona.

"Not with that leg but a running leg you could, they are great you should think about it. Maybe that will help you get back to your old self, and also Callie has been talking about running I'd like for her to have a running partner." Julie replied as she turned around to grab a file a smile on her face at what she was doing.

"Oh well Callie isn't much of a runner." Not understanding what was going on Arizona replied with the obvious information.

"No but she has been thinking about giving it a shot, think about it! I am going to go and grab some more information and files on the patient and the legs, then we can go up to PT he should be here by then!" Leaving Arizona to think about what she had just told her Julie left with a smile on her face.

Arizona stood still taking in the information, it wasn't like Julie had said here is my girlfriend your ex-wife please have sex with her right now. To Arizona though Julie might have said that, when Julie returned she saw Arizona deep in thought and knew her words had made the right effect.

"Okay I have everything, are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, yes I am let's do this!" Arizona exclaimed as she followed Julie out the whole time lost in thought.

The next day Callie and Julie sat in Callie's living room while Sofia played, standing up Julie walked over to her purse and pulled out a blindfold. Walking up behind Callie she covered her eyes and chuckled when Callie jumped slightly, leaning down she whispered in Callie's ear.

"Trust me."

"Sofia is here so I don't think this is a good idea." Callie chuckled.

"Sofia will be okay with what is going to happen here, actually stay there and I will get her coat on." Julie replied causing Callie to try and process what was going on.

"Um, okay I am not going to lie I am very afraid right now." Callie laughed but Julie could hear that she was scared.

"Callie, trust me nothing bad is going to happen I have a surprise for you." Setting her hands and Callie's thighs Julie tried to reassure Callie which seemed to be working when Callie let out a breath.

"Okay."

The ride to the destination took about twenty minutes, at least that is what Callie calculated but when the cab stopped and the cabby told the price Callie deduced it took almost thirty minutes. She heard the door open and close on the opposite side then she heard her door open, Julie's hand took hers to help her out. Listening she heard Sofia laughing happily, mom instincts kicked in and she tried to figure out what was going on but as she did that she felt the blindfold being removed.

Blinking her eyes to adjust to the light Callie's jaw dropped at what was in front of her, looking around she took in the entire scenery. Spinning around to face Julie she knew her face had shock on it, Julie smiled at her and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You said you wanted a big house so I am giving that to you."

"I…Julie you can't do this." Tears started dripping from Callie's eyes.

"Yes, I can and I have. Callie, that apartment is not enough. Sofia needs a backyard to play in and she needs room for all of those toys besides I want to die knowing that you and Sofia are taken care of." Julie stated honestly, Callie couldn't help but have her tears break free now as she threw her arms around Julie.

"Thank you, this is too much." Callie whispered as she finally took in what was happening.

"Callie, you have given me so much happiness so it is my chance to give you that even if I won't be here to fully enjoy all of it. Why don't we go inside?" Not giving Callie time to respond Julie broke away from the hug and started towards the house, Sofia ran up and took Julie's hand the whole time smiling and laughing. Callie looked at the two and felt her heart swell but also break at the same time, looking at the house she noticed it was a fairly large home and that there was a ton of space.

Walking inside Callie froze, the home was beautiful but what surprised her more was how the house was set up. To the left was the living room with a fireplace and straight ahead through a hallway she could see a kitchen, to the right she saw what looked like would be an office or a library but the most surprising thing was that the stairs weren't that steep but that wasn't all.

"Why don't you open that door?" Julie replied as Callie looked at two doors not knowing why someone needed two closets, slowly Callie opened the door and saw a small elevator.

"Why is there…"

"The former owner's husband had a prosthetic, and on days that the stairs were too much he used the elevator." Julie informed.

"But why would there be an elevator we don't live together?"

"Well, when I visit and also when Arizona comes around she might not have such an easy time with the stairs if she has done a twelve hour shift." Taking in Julie's response Callie saw that it made sense, closing the door Callie smiled at her.

"I can't believe you did this."

"You can't?"

"You're right I should have seen this coming!" Callie laughed before hugging Julie again. "I don't think I can accept this…"

"Callie, shut up and accept it!" The two laughed as they held the other but it only lasted for a second because Sofia came running up and tugging on their pants.

"Pay on duh sings!" Sofia replied with a sparkle in her eyes and dimpled smile, Callie looked at Julie with a questioning look.

"There is a swing set out back." Julie chuckled causing Callie to laugh as well.

"You really did think this through didn't you?"

She sat on the couch that used to be hers processing what Callie was telling her, who happened to be taping up boxes. Callie was moving out of the apartment, Callie was moving out of the apartment they used to share.

"So, when are you moving?"

"Not for a good while but I have all of that stuff upstairs in the attic and I want to go through it all and decided what will stay, go, or be thrown out. The former owner wants to get her stuff out and her sons are going to do the repairs on the place first, so not till after Christmas. Oh, and her sons have offered to help moving stuff so I don't have to hire anybody!" Callie's smile was bright and went from ear to ear.

"That's great, Callie. So Julie just bought you the place and she isn't going to be moving in?" Arizona's eyes followed Callie as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but when she gets sicker I will ask her to move in just so I know she is getting the proper care but she is doing very well right now so I think she can pull through." The reply was instant and showed how sure Callie was.

Arizona took in the words, she knew inside that right now Callie was in the denial stage of grieving she was still in the beginning stages. She didn't know how long Julie had ultimately because you can't put an actual date on death but from Callie's words she figured it wasn't long, smiling as Callie brought her a bottle of water she took a drink and set it down as she too started to tape up boxes. Any moment Arizona knew the second stage would come out and that would be anger, then bargaining but the fourth stage depression was something Arizona didn't know if Callie would get through that.

From experience Arizona knew depression was the hard part, because she was still there, she still hadn't completely accepted her leg being gone. So how was she going to get Callie through this if she wasn't completely better, looking down at where her prosthetic leg was Arizona realized if she was going to help Callie through she had to accept her leg was gone. Placing a hand on the prosthetic she felt the lifeless plastic and metal, taking a deep breath Arizona mentally told herself that the leg was gone that she had a new one and that it was okay.

Looking at Callie she knew she had to accept what has happened and accept her life now if she was going to help Callie, because she wasn't going to let Callie fall she was going to hold her up and she wasn't going to let Callie run because now she had a running leg and she was prepared to chase. Setting the box down Arizona stood up and went towards Callie where she slowly got down onto the floor, moving the box from Callie's hands she set it off to the side and took ahold of the hands she used to hold daily.

"I'm here for you." Arizona whispered as she looked into Callie's eyes. "I am not going to let you fall, I am here the whole way through from now to when you get angry, to when you start praying to God, and also when you get sad so very sad I will be here."

As Callie looked at Arizona she felt sadness well up inside of her but also pure anger, taking a shaky breath Callie tried to stop her tears but it was no use they spilled out without concern. Arizona removed her hands from Callie's and started to wipe the tears away, Callie closed her eyes at the contact it felt so natural to have Arizona touch her.

"She can't die, why is she dying? I just, I want to fucking hit something with a brick right now I want to tell God to go and fuck himself. She is my best friend, how can I be losing another best friend! I don't deserve this, she doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve her!" Callie yelled as more tears spilled out, pulling her in Arizona held Callie as she cried and screamed.

"Why is she putting up with me? I love her but I am not giving her all of myself, how could she do that? She is dying she should be with someone who is there and about her completely, I just I can't lose her she put me back together and now I am breaking apart." Callie cried before looking into Arizona's eyes hoping for answers.

"Callie she loves you and when you love someone you do some unexplainable things." Arizona replied.

"Do you love me? Did you love me when you cheated on me and stayed with Lauren all those months, please Arizona tell me did you?" Callie's eyes showed how badly she needed to know.

"I have always loved you, and yes when I cheated I loved you I was just so angry and I felt like I was going to explode at any minute and I did. I was reckless because I was keeping everything bottled up inside and when she said I could lose control I did, after I cheated on you I didn't feel like I deserved better which is why I stayed with Lauren. I didn't love her, I never did I just…I wanted to feel numb and forget everything I wanted to feel beautiful again and also I wanted to punish myself." Arizona replied honestly.

"Do you love me right now?" Callie asked again with emphasis.

"Yes, Callie I love you right now. I loved you the second I saw you, I have loved you through everything we have been through." Now tears dripped from Arizona's face, Callie lifted her hands and cleared them away like Arizona had done before.

Silence filled the room as Arizona and Callie looked at one another, slowly they both leaned forward until finally their lips met. The kiss was gentle and unrushed but after a moment it grew and all of the pent up emotions came spilling out causing the kiss to grow passionate and lust filled, hands moved along the others body as they pulled each other closer wanting more contact with the other. Both were so involved in the kiss they didn't hear the sound of a key unlocking the door and the door opening.


	21. Chapter 21

Julie had a long day at work and was grateful that Callie had given her the key to the apartment so when she got off work she could just go over to her place and sleep, smiling as the elevator went up Julie loved that Callie knew she would be tired especially with the cancer progressing. She sighed when the elevator came to a stop, getting off the elevator she removed the key; usually the door was unlocked so she didn't think she would need it. Turning the handle seeing it wouldn't budge Julie found to be very odd, shrugging she put the key in the lock and turned the door knob when she opened the door though she looked in and saw the last thing she expected.

Callie and Arizona were in the middle of a very passionate make out session, the first emotion to wash over Julie was pure rage and jealousy but that soon dissipated when she remembered what type of relationship she was in. Closing the door loud enough but not loud to the point where someone would think she was angry, no just too where she could alert them she was in the apartment, at the sound of the door closing Callie and Arizona quickly broke apart the looks on their faces was one of worry.

"I grabbed Chinese at that place you like just down the street there is plenty more so you can have some if you want Arizona." Julie smiled as she set the bag down and started removing containers, Callie and Arizona stood up from the floor neither saying a word. "Do you guys not want Chinese, if not more for me then?"

"Julie, I…what you just saw…" Callie stammered trying to figure out what to say because at this moment she felt horrible, she felt like a cheater.

"Callie, relax." Julie stated as she walked up to the two and handed them both containers of food.

"What?" Arizona and Callie said at the same time, Julie chuckled at this and went back to getting her food. Kicking off her shoes and placing her jacket on one of the bar stools she went and sat down on the couch and propped her feet up.

"Callie, I offered you an open relationship and you agreed to be in one so why should I be mad when you have every right to kiss, date, and have sex with someone else." Julie replied before taking a huge bite of the Orange Chicken, ever since she went off chemo she had been able to eat more, granted it wasn't a lot more but she was at least able to keep down and also she figured since she was dying anyways she wouldn't worry about a diet anymore.

"I still feel like…"

"I just walked in on you cheating on me." Julie finished Callie's sentence with a chuckle, Callie shook her head all the while Arizona stood off to the side still holding the food that Julie gave her.

"Yes."

"Okay, first off eat the food Arizona it isn't poisoned and secondly Callie you are feeling the way you are because you are commitment person." Julie started off before setting her food on the coffee table and standing up, it took her a second the signs of her cancer becoming more present. "Callie, you are an amazing person who loves with all of your heart, you stick it out even when you aren't in love with someone. Hell, I don't think you could just sleep with any random person unless you had some sort of love for that person. So listen to me please, I am not upset that you were making out with Arizona, I am also not upset that you kissed her the other night! I love you, Callie but I am not going to be around forever we both know that which is why I suggested the open relationship this way you can have a life and when I die it won't throw your entire world into a tailspin." Julie finished with a sigh, but glanced over and saw Arizona still looking at the food.

"Arizona, please eat the food you look like you have lost weight." Julie replied with concern, Arizona lightly smiled and opened the container while she grabbed a plastic fork.

"You're not going to die." Callie whispered out, Julie gave a sad smile as she closed the distance between them she placed her hands on the side of Callie's face before kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Callie I am."

A month had went by since Julie walked in on Callie and Arizona kissing, she had really hoped that maybe that night Callie would start dating Arizona or at the least get out more but that wasn't happening. Julie sat on the couch thinking about that night wondering how she was going to get Callie out of the stages of denial, anger, and begging she was broken from her thoughts though when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it!" Julie shouted.

"Thank you, Sofia doesn't want to put her tights on!" Callie groaned. "Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres get your butt over here!" Callie yelled, Julie chuckled as she heard the mother and daughter running. Going to the door Julie opened it and smiled at Arizona and her parents who were wearing Halloween shirts.

"We might be late Callie is having difficulty getting the monster into her tights!" Julie stated loud enough for Callie to hear the whole time chuckling.

"Well I don't see you helping!" Callie yelled back as Sofia came running out of the bedroom, Callie hot on her tail. Julie shook her head and as the two ran she waited until finally she saw her chance and scooped Sofia up into her arms causing Sofia to squeal out in delight.

"Are you giving your mami a hard time?" Julie asked while she quirked up an eyebrow, Sofia grinned a devilish grin one that matched Arizona's.

"No." Sofia replied simply causing the adults to laugh.

"Well I think you are, and did you know that when little girls don't let their moms put their tights on for them on Halloween they don't get candy. That's right, they are given eyeballs instead!" Julie replied with sarcasm in her words.

"EW!" Sofia blanched at the thought, wiggling from Julie's grasp she went up to Callie. "Tights mami!" Everyone laughed at how quickly Sofia was now willing to put the tights on.

The five adults walked along the side walk each one of them keeping a close eye on Sofia who was dancing around and jumping along with not a care in the world.

"I can't believe you found a Hello Kitty costume with the panda outfit on it!" Arizona smiled delightfully.

"I didn't find it, Julie did." Callie smiled at the admission which caused Julie to blush.

"It was nothing, I just had to do some calling around I was home…sick that day so I had to do something I couldn't have her going as something she didn't want to go as." Julie chuckled.

"Well thank you, Julie she had been going on and on about it for months!" Arizona replied as she smiled at Julie who returned it.

"No problem!" The five adults stopped as Sofia stopped and looked at a house that was in full on Halloween decoration, the fear in Sofia's eyes made the adults smile lightly.

"Mommy go up with me?" Sofia asked the adults she moved her feet inward and started playing with her costume, the adults wanted to aw in how adorable she looked in that moment.

"I'm sure momma wouldn't mind." Callie smiled.

"No, mommy."

"Okay, I'll go." Again Callie smiled.

"No, you are mami." Sofia replied pointing to Callie then pointed at Arizona. "You are momma." The adults looked at Sofia not understanding what the little girl was trying to say. "And you are mommy!" Sofia finally said as she pointed to Julie, as the words left the girls mouth Julie felt tears well up in her eyes. The five adults stood silent not knowing what to say or do.

"I…" Julie stammered.

"Do you not want to be my mommy?" Sofia asked a sad look coming over her as a tear started to run down her face, instantly Julie closed the distance and got down to her eye level which was hard to do since her leg was acting up not to mention the cancer.

"Sofia, I would love nothing more than to be your mommy and to go up to that house with you and get some candy." Julie smiled causing Sofia to instantly start smiling brightly as well.

"What about the monsters?" Sofia asked her smile fading as she looked at the house again.

"Didn't you know I am a certified monster scarer so whenever I am around they won't mess with you?" Sofia perked up at hearing this and grabbed Julie's hand tugging her towards the house.

"Then let's go get candy!" Sofia yelled, Julie got up painfully but put on a happy face and allowed the little girl to tug her along. The other four adults stood in silence until the two were out of hearing range, Callie turned to Arizona and her former in-laws.

"I didn't tell Sofia to call Julie that."

"Callie, it is okay from your shocked face and Julie's I think it is safe to say Sofia thought of that all on her own." Arizona replied with a smile.

"So you are okay with Sofia calling Julie that?"

"I am, Julie is a good person and she treats Sofia like her own. My only concern is when the time comes how are we going to explain to Sofia…"

"That isn't going to happen." Callie interrupted.

"Callie…"

"Arizona, stop it isn't going to happen besides they are coming back we can talk later." Callie replied as she walked up to the pair who had grins on their faces, Arizona sighed.

"Give her some time, sweetheart." Barbara whispered to Arizona.

"I am it is just hard we had made such progress the she shut down on me." Arizona replied in a whisper of her own as she watched Sofia and Callie looking through the bag of candy Julie smiling down at the pair.

"Yes, but you did the same just stand by her she is going to need you maybe you two won't get back together as quickly as you would like but you need to let this go at the pace it is meant to and right now that is a slow pace." Daniel spoke this time.

"You are both right, I just…this is going to be so hard." Arizona replied before walking over to her daughter and looking in the bag as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**I want to say I know the mommy thing would tick some people off but that is where the story went, the entire out of character moments and not to mention questions as to gaps and so forth will be answered! Trust me I am writing the ending of the story right now and I will tell you it has a HUGE twist. Callie and Arizona will be together just watch because everything is about to make sense in a few chapters. Also, I would like to point out mami, mommy, momma they all mean the same thing but to a small child the words are different they are all special things given to someone. I have a step mom that yes I call her by her name but in public I call her my mom because she has done more for me than my biological mother ever did. Julie has been in Sofia's life for a year actually a little bit more; she has taken care of Sofia and been there for her so instantly Sofia sees her as a mother figure.**

**Anyways this chapter is going to help answer some questions as will the next chapter. I am sorry I upset some of you but if you don't like it then don't read I am willing to lose reviews because this is my story and I will write it however I want whether you like it or not. So enjoy this chapter or not if you enjoy review, favorite, and follow if you don't like it don't review just go to the next story. Save me and you time because harassing reviews will be deleted. Thanks!**

Halloween had went over well and the time in between had went relatively well, at least in Arizona's world things had been going well her therapy was going amazingly, her parents had moved closer so she saw them more and she saw Sofia more, not to mention on top of that Callie and her were talking more which was a great step forward! Yes, Arizona's life was working out well but that doesn't mean everyone else's was.

Callie stood in her kitchen, she was trying so hard to stay where she was and pretend like she wasn't hearing her girlfriend throwing up two days ago she had went to help her but Julie had gotten so mad that she screamed and practically pushed Callie out of the room, even after being off of the chemo Julie was still getting sick regularly. Sighing Callie finished making the dinner for her and Sofia knowing Julie would not be eating the rest of the night and probably tomorrow.

As Callie finished plating up the food Julie walked in sluggishly, her eyes were blood shot from the force of vomiting and her eyes now had heavy dark circles not saying a word she went to the couch and sat down. The shiver that went through her didn't go unnoticed by Callie, quickly setting down the pan Callie went over and grabbed a blanket and put it over Julie.

"Thanks." Julie whispered weakly, without even thinking twice Callie removed Julie's leg and helped get her into a laying down position.

"I am going to get you some Sprite and some water then maybe we can try some toast later." Callie replied as she stood up and went to fetch the drinks, pouring them into a travel cup with a straw she walked back over. "Here try the Sprite first." Slowly Julie leaned in and sipped the beverage before laying her head back down and closing her eyes, sensing that the woman was falling asleep Callie set the cups down in reaching distance along with grabbing a garbage bin she had under the sink, placing it close by Callie sat for a moment then stood back up.

"Sofia dinner's ready." Callie told Sofia who came hopping out of her room all cheery. "Sweetie, we need to keep it down mommy is sleeping." Callie replied both her and Arizona had gotten into a pattern of calling Julie mommy around Sofia.

"Is mommy sick?" Sofia asked as she peered at Julie who was out like a light.

"Yes, she is sick." Callie replied as she helped Sofia into her seat, the two ate in silence until Sofia spoke up.

"Mommy goin where daddy is?" Sofia asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I hope not but…she might." Callie replied sadly, Sofia then looked down at her food as small tears tumbled from her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because she is very sick." Callie stated she found herself having a hard time talking to Sofia and keeping it together at the same time.

"You doctor, make her better." Sofia said easily not knowing why Julie couldn't be made better.

"I am a doctor baby, but I don't treat the type of sickness mommy has and sometimes it can't be treated." Callie struggled to say the words; she was struggling to remain calm and to continue breathing.

"I not hungry." Sofia said sadly as she looked at her plate, Callie seen that Sofia had at least eaten a little bit.

"Okay, mija." Callie replied as she stood and took Sofia out of her seat and set her on the floor, not a second after her feet touched the floor Sofia ran to her room. Sighing heavily Callie looked at Julie and felt pain and sadness hit her chest like a wrecking ball, could she be strong and stick to the promises she made to Julie; Callie was starting to think not?

That night Callie helped Julie get into bed, almost chuckling to herself Callie realized that Julie was never at her own apartment. After work she would be so exhausted anymore that she couldn't walk home so she would cross the street and come to Callie's apartment, she even had her own key now. Smiling softly Callie kissed Julie's forehead which was burning up and made her way out into the living room, grabbing the monitor she walked over to Arizona's and knocked on the door. Callie needed to cry and she had nowhere else to go

Sitting on the couch Arizona and Callie both drank their wine in silence, Callie had yet to talk or even cry so Arizona sat silently waiting for Callie to speak first. Setting her glass down Callie thought about her words then spoke.

"We are in November now." Her first words were barely audible but Arizona picked up on them.

"Yes, we are." Arizona replied before setting her own glass down.

"She is getting worse every day, she doesn't even go back to her apartment because she is too tired, she hasn't done a surgery in a month, instead others are taking her place." Callie sighed trying to figure out what to do.

"How long did the doctor's say?"

"January possibly February but…I don't…I don't think she is going to last that long. Two days ago she got very sick I tried to help her but she yelled and pushed me, I…think I saw blood." Callie replied as she gulped as sadness and fear washed over Callie's face, Arizona blinked rapidly as she tried to process the information and try to put her concern down so she could just listen to Callie.

"Are you sure it was blood?" Arizona was now sitting right next to Callie and holding her hand.

"I am pretty positive, if that is the case then the cancer has spread rapidly and…Sofia asked me tonight if Julie was going to die. Well she asked if she was going to be with Mark, I told her that it was a possibility, but it isn't a possibility, is it, she is really going to die." Callie replied as tears finally broke free and ran down her face.

"Yes, Callie she is really going to die." Arizona replied deciding honesty was the best policy at this point.

"I don't want her too she has been through so much but yet kept on smiling and now this, I believe in God but honestly not so much anymore. I used to pray every night before and after the crash, I prayed when Julie told me she had cancer I prayed for it to go away. But now I don't pray because I can't believe in God anymore because what type of God would let someone like Julie die, what type of God would let Mark and Lexie die, and what type of God would make it to where you lose your leg. There is no God, at least not a good one." Callie replied as she looked ahead, Arizona sat stunned she had never heard Callie talk this way, the woman next to her didn't sound like Callie this woman was detached and unhopeful while the Callie she knew was always open and positive.

The next day Arizona awoke and went about her usual routine, this time though she went next door and knocked on Callie's door. Hearing shuffling she figured Callie hadn't went to bed till late, however when the door opened it was Julie on the other side. Looking at the woman in front of her Arizona had to admit it was obvious now that Julie was sick; she look paler not to mention her bone structure was more pronounced.

"Sorry, for waking you I was wondering if I could get Sofia early since I am off work today, I was wanting to take her to the park." Arizona replied she could see exhaustion in Julie's eyes.

"Callie, went to the hospital her pager went off, I don't think she would mind you taking Sofia now she is still asleep so I can wake her unless…"

"No it is fine let her sleep." Arizona smiled.

"Well come on in I will make coffee!" Julie smiled back but her smile and enthusiasm wasn't at the level it used to be.

"I can make it, you just woke up." Arizona started to realize that Julie hadn't just woke up, Julie was just very tired in general anymore.

"Um yeah, that would be great." Julie replied before sitting in one of the bar stools.

"Callie tells me Thanksgiving is going to be at your apartment." Julie tried to make conversation even though she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes.

"Yes, you are invited of course but it will be my parents will also be there."

"I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense, besides Sofia will want you there!" The two women sat in silence for a good long while, Julie however finally spoke she had to get something off of her chest.

"Arizona, I…I don't know what all Callie has told you about me being sick but I just, I need to know that when the time comes Callie is going to have someone there for her. I know she loves me granted it is nothing like how she loved you but I know she is going to take me being gone hard and I can't…go without knowing someone will be there more specifically you." Julie let out as she tried to control her emotions.

"Of course I will be there for Callie."

"Arizona, I love Callie with all my heart I didn't think I could love someone again after I lost Maria. We were so young but that didn't matter, and…I just have to know that Callie will be okay I know you will take care of Sofia she is your daughter and I know you love Callie so it makes no sense as to why I am asking these things it's just…I need that peace of mind."

"You have it; I will be by her every step of the way." Arizona replied as she took ahold of Julie's hand giving it a firm grasp.

"Thank you, Arizona and for what it is worth I never tried to stop Callie from being with you I know you both still love each other I never meant to stand in the way of that." Honesty in the words caused Arizona to smile lightly.

"You didn't come between anything; I think you came around in just the right time."


	23. Chapter 23

The two women decided to let Sofia continue to sleep even though they both knew that later on it would be hard to get Sofia to sleep at night, the silence was welcomed but at the same time both women wanted to fill it.

"Arizona, I want you to know I didn't have anything to do with Sofia calling me mommy I don't know why she would say that." Julie replied.

"Well you have been around for a year now and she has seen you a lot since Callie let you meet her, I do want to admit something though." Arizona replied as she took a large drink of her water and set it down on the coffee table.

"Okay, what would that be?" Sensing Arizona would have something to say Julie set her glass down as well and looked at the woman.

"When Sofia called you mommy…my heart broke. I mean I know she is three she doesn't really understand she knows the words but they sound different to her so she thinks they are different when they really aren't. I mean mami, momma, mommy, mother, mom;they all mean the same thing! It is just; I wanted; hell I still want to hate you!" Nodding Julie understood where Arizona was coming from.

"If you want I am sure we can figure something out to where Sofia won't call me mommy, she can just call me Julie."

"Did you want kids?" The question from Arizona tore through Julie who sat silent for a while then spoke.

"Yes, growing up and even now one of my goals in life was to have kids. Marriage not so much and that doesn't bother me, I don't need a paper to spend my life with someone but kids; yes I wanted a ton of them sadly though that won't be happening for me." Julie replied then looked down sadly at her hands that were now weak and almost brittle looking.

"I didn't want kids, Callie and I broke up the first time because she wanted kids and I didn't but then I realized that Callie is my dream and wherever she goes I wanted to go so I bent and then Africa happened and then Sofia happened. It wasn't how I pictured my life but before the crash I realized that I loved the life I had, the life I was living was my dream, I also realized with the car crash that Callie and I were in that life is short and can be taken from us in a second." When there was no reply Arizona continued.

"And when the plane crashed I wanted nothing more than to come home to Callie and Sofia, but I screwed up along the way and I will always regret the things I did to lead to that and I will always regret being with Lauren because I have lost time I can't get back! When I was on that mountain all of my hopes and dreams crossed my mind, my bucket list and I realized I had so much left I wanted to do and see and experience before I died. There are things you want to see, do and experience before you die."

"Arizona…" Julie interrupted not understanding.

"You wanted kids, and even though it hurts me I understand, that is why I am not going to stop Sofia from calling you mommy because we all have the right to experience at least one of our dying wishes. You have been a mother to her; you have bathed her, fed her, when Callie and I both had been paged into the hospital you stayed with Sofia when she had a fever that night. It hurts so much knowing that she sees you as a parent but I would rather her see you as a parent than nothing at all because you have been so great with my daughter. I also would like to say I am sorry for kissing Callie, I love her I always have and always will but Callie is not stable right now she is putting on a good show but she isn't stable and I took advantage of that like Lauren took advantage of me when I wasn't stable."

Julie listened with tears rolling from her eyes, she never thought in a million years Arizona would be talking to her much less about what they were talking about.

"Thank you." Julie whispered as she still sat in shock.

"Just please don't rub it in my face, don't…"

"Arizona, I have no intention of rubbing anything in your face. Sofia is your daughter and I love her as if she were my own. This last year plus has been one of the best years I have had in such a long time, I have meant no harm and I do not mean it now. I offered Callie the open relationship so you and her could work through things, I didn't expect for her to kiss you by any means but I figured if she knew she had that opening she would at least open up more. I am dying and I know I won't be here forever, I think internally Callie knows that but she doesn't want to believe it."

"I agree." Again silence filled the room as the two women looked at the other a silent understanding flowing between them.

Later on that night after Arizona had left with Sofia in tow Callie came back to the apartment and saw Julie laying on the couch napping, setting her bags down Callie walked over and woke Julie up gently.

"Hey, I grabbed those little gummy fruit things you like at the store." Callie whispered as Julie started to fully cognitive to her surroundings.

"Thank you, Arizona picked Sofia up I must have dozed off soon after." Julie replied as she got up, Callie saw her struggling and wanted to help but understood Julie wanted to on her own.

"That is fine, would you like water and one of those gummy fruits things, I got the apple, banana, strawberry raspberry and they had a grape you haven't tried yet?" Callie replied standing up.

"Yes please and a banana one, I will try the grape one now to see if I like it." Julie replied as she too stood up but slowly went to the kitchen and sat in one of the stools.

"Julie, I…we…need to talk." Callie whispered as she sat the items down in front of Julie before taking the stool next to Julie.

"What do you want to talk about?" Turning so they were facing each other Julie waited for a response.

"Me cheating on you with Arizona, I…we kissed twice one of which you walked in on I want to apologize. I am not a cheater and here I am cheating just like Arizona, I just…"

"Callie, calm down you have not cheated on me we are in an open relationship." Julie jumped in as she set her hands on Callie's knees.

"No, I agreed to it so you would have a peace of mind but I don't want an open relationship. You said so yourself I am a commitment person, so to me I cheated and I am no better than Arizona."

"I hoped this wouldn't happen, I figured it would but I hoped it wouldn't. Listen Callie at the time of both kisses we were in an official open relationship whether you agreed to it or not so I have no right to be upset."

"But I am upset, don't you get that! I kissed my ex-wife twice when you are my girlfriend who is dying! You are dying and I am kissing my ex-wife! I…what is wrong with me?" Pacing now Callie started to cry and bite her nails a habit she had kicked a long time ago due to being a surgeon, getting off the stool slowly Julie took Callie in her arms and hugged her.

"You have been through a lot and are going through a lot right now, I don't hate you and I forgive you for kissing Arizona if that is what you are looking for…"

"I don't want an open relationship; I don't want to be a cheater." The conviction in Callie's words hit Julie straight in the chest.

"Then listen to me you are not a cheater, I told you that you could kiss her. I would prefer an open relationship right now because I don't want you to be tied down with a dying girlfriend but if you want us just to be exclusive no open relationship then I will agree to it, this is your decision." Julie stated as she held Callie's hands.

"I don't want open, I want you and even if you tell me I didn't cheat I feel like I did because you are my girlfriend and I should…no I need to be here for you. I will always be sorry for this." Without another word the two women held each other and welcomed the silence in the apartment.

Thanksgiving had rolled around and even though there wasn't any presents to give Sofia was bouncing off the walls with excitement, she loved the food on Thanksgiving especially all of the deserts she was allowed to eat on the holiday. Waking up Sofia climbed out of her little toddler bed and made her way into the living room, she was starting to now wake up and walk into the living room, instead of crying when she woke up. Going up to her mami's bedroom door Sofia got on the tip of her toes and tried turning the door knob but she was still too short, sighing Sofia walked over and grabbed her step stool and smiled as she was now able to reach the door. Her mommie's always told her she was the smartest three almost four year old they had ever seen, smiling again as the door opened Sofia put the stool back and walked into the room.

Going over to the bed she saw her mami's hair and was about to run and jump on top of her but stopped when she saw Julie's, quietly walking over towards where Julie was sleeping Sofia looked at her. Reaching out a hand Sofia touched Julie's arm, noting in her head that it felt different Julie always had soft skin that was strong and thick but this arm wasn't like that Sofia could feel her bones. Remembering what her mami said about Julie going and being with her daddy a small tear rolled down Sofia's face, quick thinking Sofia snuggled her way into bed and into Julie, her mommie's always snuggled with her when she was sick and it made her feel better so Sofia assumed it would make Julie better.

"I like Ulie, she is always very nice, she smiles a lot too, not a lot anymore but she did like my momma used to. Momma doesn't smile a lot either, I miss my daddy will I miss Ulie too?" Sofia thought in her head as she closed her eyes, soon she felt Julie's arm hold her closely and a smile graced Sofia's face. "Snuggles make everything better." That was the last thought Sofia had as she fell asleep again.

Callie awoke at the sound of her alarm, cracking her neck and shoulders she knew she had to make the sweet potatoes and the green beans because Barbara was next door at Arizona's making the turkey and everything else, also she was going to take a few deserts. Looking over she saw Julie still sound asleep, leaning over she kissed Julie's cheek then froze as she saw Sofia sleeping soundly in Julie's arms. Smiling Callie got up to make her Thanksgiving dinner items, as the time ticked by Callie allowed her thoughts to wonder.

"How did I get here? How did I go from being a wife and mother to a girlfriend with a dying girlfriend and an ex-wife who I am still in love with?" Sighing Callie felt a huge headache coming on so she grabbed some Aleve and waited for it to take effect. Why did everything feel so confusing, why did everything feel so…out of place?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for all of the follows, favorites and reviews! After this there will only be one more chapter, I was planning for more but I am working on another story and I am wanting to dedicate more time to that one and also I have gotten tired of the harassment I have been getting in reviews and PMs so I am going to take some time away to work on my other story and to work on my sequel to Weak & Broken. The final chapter should be up sometime tomorrow! ENJOY! **

**Oh and I do swear all of the confusion that has been in this story will make more sense in chapter 25 I wish some had stuck around to learn that but *shrug* oh well to each their own.**

Looking at herself in the mirror Julie frowned, she had been a thin yet curvy woman once, now she looked thin; scary thin. Sighing she pulled the blouse over her head which wore her out, sitting down gently on the bed Julie wanted to cry but kept her tears at bay. She didn't want to die, who really did but at this moment Julie wanted to, she wanted to die she was tired of the pain, the sickness, the hassle she was putting on Callie not to mention Sofia. Grabbing the night stand for support Julie stood up and forced her pain filled body to move, she was happy that Arizona lived across the hall now.

The dinner was going off without a problem, Barbara and Callie were in the kitchen cooking up a storm Arizona, Sofia and Daniel were playing with Sofia while Julie sat and watched. As Callie looked up from her chopping she saw Julie's eyes slowly close and the woman start to drift into a deep sleep, worry glazed over Callie's eyes as she watched Julie fall asleep because she never knew if that would be the moment Julie was gone for good. Barbara looked over at Callie and saw what she was looking at and sighed gently, stepping over to Callie she whispered silently to her.

"You can go over and play with Sofia and check on her if you want." Barbara replied, she wanted Callie with Arizona what mother wouldn't but she was trying to be polite and respectful.

"Thank you, but she is just resting she…has been doing that a lot." Callie whispered back her reply with a solemn look that didn't go unnoticed.

When the food was ready everyone got up to go to the table, Callie went over and gently woke Julie up, who once she woke up realized she had fallen asleep again, as she tried to get up her strength seemed to be nonexistent. Without thought or hesitation Callie wrapped an arm around Julie and helped her to stand and guided her to the table. Once sitting they said grace and Daniel started to carve the turkey, Callie kept looking around at her family and smiled at everyone her smile faltered when she looked over at Julie who looked like she was trying hard not to vomit at the site of the food.

Placing her hand gently on Julie's thigh under the table she tried to reassure the woman next to her that it would be okay, Julie looked over and smiled a weak smile at Callie. As everyone ate Julie sat in her chair, the small portions on her plate going untouched. Conversation continued to flow from Barbara and Daniel's new house, to Sofia, and to the hospital which went to Arizona and Callie. What shocked Callie was when Daniel asked Julie about her treatment for her cancer, silence settled into the room a very uncomfortable silence.

"I am not on any treatment; I am just taking medicine for the pain and nausea which is not working at all." Julie replied as she looked at her plate in defeat.

"Why are you not on chemo?" Daniel found this information surprising.

"It won't help the cancer progressed rapidly and…chemo would do nothing I would be even sicker than what I am right now." Julie replied as she looked over at Daniel giving him a look that said she dared him to question her further, Daniel nodded and went back to his plate.

Once back at Callie's apartment Julie sat down on the couch as she tried to make the room stop spinning, Callie brought the trash basket over and held it in front of Julie. Arizona kept Sofia figuring that Julie was going to be very sick, as Julie started to dry heave Callie felt intense guilt flood throughout herself. Her thoughts were broken though when Julie yanked the bucket from her hands and started vomiting violently, moving from the table Callie sat down next to Julie and rubbed her back and held her hair. After a few minutes when the vomiting subsided, Callie stood up and grabbed paper towels, a bottle of Sprite and a new bottle of mouth wash she still had sitting on the counter.

Handing Julie the mouth wash she rinsed her mouth and spit it into the bucket then cleaned her mouth with the paper towels, taking the bucket Callie handed Julie the Sprite. Dumping the contents down the toilet and rinsing the bucket once done Callie stood for a moment and started taking everything in, she had done many stupid things many of those things recently and she was regretting every single one. Her girlfriend was dying and she was throwing away time she could spend with her, picking up the bucket she walked out into the living room to see Julie who was trying to keep her eyes open.

Putting the bucket down, Callie took the bottle of Sprite from Julie and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Slowly she laid back and wrapped her arms around Julie so she could lie partially on her and off of her, moving the blanket around she made sure they were covered before kissing the top of Julie's head.

"I am sorry that I have been going over to Arizona's to talk to her, it is just when I see you in pain the thought of you dying becomes more real and I don't want it to be real." Callie whispered into the darkening room.

"It's okay." Julie replied weakly as she shut her eyes.

"No, it isn't I should have been there doing what I am doing now."

"Callie, you are doing it now and that is what matters." The two looked at one another, Callie smiled gently and kissed Julie's forehead.

"I am here now, and I will be by you the whole way I will hold your hand when…" Stopping Callie couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's okay Callie." The answer was a simple one and one Callie had heard a thousand times, sighing Callie went to respond but stopped when she heard the even breathing coming from Julie the telltale sign that she had fallen asleep. Closing her eyes Callie held Julie closer and allowed sleep to claim her because she knew that this time with Julie was going to go in a blink of an eye, and it did one minute it was Thanksgiving the next it was Christmas a day that was supposed to be filled with joy and laughter but it turned out to be the exact opposite of that for Callie.


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note

I would like to state that it will not be unfair because in the end Callie and Arizona will get together, so no it will not be unfair they will get together! When the chapter comes out read it and it will all make sense, please learn to not jump to conclusions and accusations. I am stopping the story because I am tired of all of the hate mail, I love the story but I have reached the point where I am not as in love with it as I was. So please accept that the story is ending and that all things will be answered…

JUJUChick16


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: So guys I have a HUGE surprise for all of you…I am NOT going to end this story! I found that the one that has been sending me harassing messages has been doing it under different guest names and to piss them off I am going to continue to write this story. I know you all will have questions after this chapter but don't worry I have ideas and things are about to get angsty because trust me you are seriously not going to know what is going on! So stick with me! And I want to warn you guys new chapters will be sporadic I am going on a much need vacation for a few days coming up here in like…two days! And university starts back up but I am not giving up on this story or on any of my other stories! Much love! ENJOY! Oh and thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! I love you all!**

Only a little bit of snow was on the ground, Christmas was mostly rainy and dreary but everyone was excited and happy, they had all went over to Arizona's and put a ton of gifts for Sofia under the tree. Arizona had the bigger place at the moment so Christmas like Thanksgiving was at her apartment, but Callie smiled knowing next year it would be at her place since she was called last night saying the house was ready to be moved into. The only thing that saddened Callie was that Julie wouldn't be around next Christmas, but Callie tried to not think about that.

Callie was busy helping Barbara with the cooking again while Sofia played with Daniel, Arizona was busy grabbing ingredients that Barbara was asking for the only one missing was Julie who asked if she could sleep a little bit longer. As the day went on Callie kept getting this bad feeling she didn't know why but something told her today was not going to be a good day, shaking it off Callie went over towards Daniel and Sofia to play with her daughter a bit. As they played Callie looked out one of the windows and started feeling confused, it was pouring down rain outside thinking back Callie could of sworn the weather man said it wasn't going to rain.

"Foods done!" Barbara beamed as she started carrying plates and bowls of food to the table, Daniel stood up to help his wife and daughter.

"I am going to go and get Julie." Callie replied as she stood up and went out of the apartment and towards hers; opening the door she got this sense of dread walking into her room she didn't see Julie in the bed but the light was on in the bathroom. "Julie?" No response came, stepping into the bathroom Callie felt everything stop, as she found Julie lying on the floor. Rushing over Callie checked her pulse; her heart plummeted as there was no pulse. Quickly Callie ran and grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance and started CPR.

Tossing the phone down when she was told an ambulance was on the way Callie continued to do CPR as tears dripped from her eyes, she was so focused on her task she didn't hear anyone come in. Arizona had gotten worried when Callie hadn't come back so she left and walked over; opening the door she heard what sounded like crying. Making her way into the bedroom she saw the light on and the sound of the crying being louder, walking into the bathroom Arizona froze at the sight.

Callie was kneeling down doing chest compressions and breathing into Julie's mouth trying to get air into her lungs, quickly Arizona acted forgetting about her leg she got down next to Callie and started doing the compressions as Callie breathed. As they continued they heard the sound of someone knocking on the door then the door opening, with a bit of effort Arizona stood up and went out of the room so whoever came in would see her.

"We were called about an unresponsive woman." The EMT spoke calmly.

"Yes, in the bathroom back here."

"Has CPR been administered?"

"Yes, I don't know how long for though." Arizona answered, the EMTs made their way into the bathroom. Callie stood up but with struggle, Arizona wrapped her arms around her and held the crying woman.

Sitting in the waiting room Callie was rubbing her hands a nervous trait she had picked up in the last few months, the EMTs ended up using paddles on Julie which had her breathing but the EMTs didn't look hopeful. Callie had seen many EMTs over the years and they always gave away what they thought in their eyes, when they unloaded Julie and the EMTs eyes landed on her friend's eyes she saw it plain as day. Sighing Callie sat back in her chair she hadn't spoken in an hour, how could it take this long to find out if Julie was alive or dead.

"Callie…" Arizona replied but Callie didn't answer, she heard Arizona but she was ignoring her finally she saw Owen walking towards her quickly Callie shot out of her seat and towards him.

"How is she?" Callie asked.

"Her doctor has shown up and said he wants to speak to you; privately." Owen replied which again gave Callie that feeling of dread, she knew this was not good at all.

Julie was lying in a hospital bed with a tube down her throat and wires coming out of practically every surface of her body seeing her like that caused Callie's head to spin, Julie's doctor and lawyer stood in front of her telling her about way too many things that Callie couldn't process. Outside of the room all of Callie's friends stood taking in the scene, none of them knew what to do or say it was different when it was your friend going through this.

"She has you as her power of attorney." Callie heard the lawyer say.

"The cancer has progressed to almost every organ, she does not have much longer medication is being administered but I doubt it is doing anything." The doctor in front of Callie stated causing her to feel her shoulders slump in defeat.

"I…have to make the choice on whether to end her life?" Callie whispered out, tears slipping down her face.

"Yes, it appears she trusted you enough to make the right choice." The lawyer stated simply, Callie turned back to Julie and slowly walked towards her and held her hand.

"How long after the machine is off will she have?"

"You know as well as I do Doctor Torres that it is different for everyone, she is a fighter."

"Yeah, she is. Give me some time to think please." Nodding the two men left, Callie pulled up a chair and sat as she held Julie's hand that already felt lifeless.

Two days past and no one could get a word out of Callie; the only time she left Julie's side was to go to the restroom. Nobody knew what Callie was going to do but they knew they had to be there for her, it was halfway into the third day that Callie called Julie's mother Grace.

"Grace, this is Callie Torres Julie's girlfriend. I think it is best if you come out here." Callie said into the phone.

"You mean…"

"Yes, she should have her mother here." As Callie finished speaking she heard the older woman sob they had never met only talked on the phone a few times.

"I will be on the next flight out." Julie's mother struggled to speak but finally got the sentence out and quickly hung up, looking up Callie saw Julie's lawyer and doctor coming towards the room she knew that she was making the right choice no matter how much it hurt.

Four almost five days since Christmas Callie found herself standing in an ICU room with Julie's mother beside her and her doctor and lawyer on the opposite side, taking a deep breath Callie kept telling herself she was doing the right thing. Looking up and out the glass door she saw all of her friends standing by the nurse's desk, Arizona was also standing with everyone with a look of sadness on her face. Releasing a shaky breath Callie looked at the occupants in the room, closing her eyes quickly trying to stop the tears she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"So…" Callie spoke then stopped looking down at Julie which caused her to move so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking the left hand in hers Callie started to cry. "I love you and I am sorry, I couldn't give you more, give you all of your hopes and dreams but I want you to know I did and do love you. Get some rest." Callie whispered in Julie's ear before she extended her hand and flipped the switch, the sound of the switch flipping sounded deafening to Callie.

The monitors slowly decreased until they started reading zeros, looking up at the monitors Callie waited for that all knowing flat line sound. As the last zero hit she heard it, the sound was deafening to her. Looking down at her hand that was entwined with Julie's she knew that this was the last time she was going to hold this hand, so many regrets ran through Callie' head so many what if's. Tear started racing down her face as she sobbed, she heard another person sobbing and people talking but she didn't care about them. Standing up Callie let go of Julie's hand slowly, once her hand was free she felt naked in a way and that scared her. Looking around the room she saw Webber checking for a heartbeat, her friends were all piled in by the door.

"Time of death 6:48p.m." Webber stated as he pulled the stethoscope away, a nurse wrote down the time and walked out. "Callie…"

"I need to get sutures and gauze." Callie replied as her mind started dazing out, ignoring the questioning looks Callie left the room and started walking to the nearest supply closet. Once there she opened the door and started looking around for the items but the closet was pitch black, Callie didn't understand why it was so dark though she had flipped the light on. Finding the gauze Callie reached up but was surprised when things started toppling down, her head started pounding and slowly everything turned to complete darkness.

Her eyes opened slowly taking in the room she was in, Callie saw the various supplies littering the floor but what she noticed first was the pounding in her head.

"Ugh!" Callie groaned as she stood up, touching her head she felt a huge knot and groaned again. "Just great!" Grabbing the gauze and sutures Callie walked out of the supply closet not caring about the items on the floor, as Callie walked she saw that most of the lights on the floor were out which was strange.

Once at ICU she went right to bed four but stopped when she saw nobody was in the room, turning towards the nurse's desk Callie went over to ask for information.

"Um, where is Julie Michaels she was just in that room?" Callie asked.

"Who, nobody has been in that bed today?" The nurse replied as she looked at Callie with a curious look.

"Are you…sorry it has been a long day, I was told I had a consult and that was the patients name up here I must have the floors mixed up." Callie tried to laugh it off, the nurse's chuckled still not sure what was going on. "Right, oh um could you tell me the date."

"Sure…May sixteenth, Doctor Torres are you okay?" The nurse asked, Callie froze it was May but it was just Christmas.

"I'm fine just need to um…find Arizona." Callie whispered as she turned and walked away, May the sixteenth was the day of the super storm. Looking out a window as she passed, she saw the rain coming down heavily and the wind blowing the trees roughly, had she dreamed all of that?

Once to the stairs Callie was in a full blown run up to PEDs, bursting through the door she saw their lights were still going strong for now. Coming around the corner she saw Arizona talking to Lauren a megawatt smile on her face.

"You could show me an on call room." Callie heard Lauren say to Arizona.

"I'm married." Feeling a surge of happiness Callie smiled at that reply, not hearing anything she saw Arizona guiding Lauren to what she suspected was an on call room. Why was she reliving this day, or why did she dream about someone named Julie, cancer, her and Arizona breaking up? Callie didn't understand. Following the two Callie tried to think about what to say but when Arizona opened that door it just all came tumbling out.

"Arizona!" Callie called causing both blonde's to turn towards her as she walked up.

"Callie, what are you doing up here?" Arizona asked trying to remember if she paged Callie at all.

"I need to talk to you; actually you and I need to talk." Callie replied as she started fidgeting and getting uncomfortable with Lauren nearby.

"Okay, yeah what about?"

"Not here in private, please." Arizona looked at her wife and saw something in her eyes, something she did not recognize.

"Okay, sure."

"Okay, meet me in the conference room in ten minutes." Callie replied as she turned and started to walk away, Arizona stood confused while Lauren tried to pretend like she wasn't there. However Callie couldn't stop her mouth, she turned around again.

"Arizona?"

"Callie." Arizona replied as she ushered Lauren into the room.

"I love you, and I am sorry." Callie said calmly.

"Sorry for…"

"I'm sorry I made the call, but I love you and I wanted you alive. I couldn't handle having to tell Sofia again she lost another parent, I'd much rather have you without a leg than dead. I know I made a promise but I shouldn't have made it, I tried to stick to it I tried everything but…I'm sorry Arizona. If you aren't in the conference room in ten minutes I will understand." Callie spoke as she glanced at Lauren then turned and walked away, as she hit the elevator button she felt tears run down her face she had lost Arizona so why was God playing this trick on her and making her relive it.

As the elevator dinged she stepped on it and pushed the floor she needed, watching as the doors closed she was surprised when she saw and arm stick between the doors. When the doors opened she saw Arizona standing in front of them, stepping onto the elevator Arizona looked at Callie no words being said.

"Arizona."

"Callie." Both women chuckled as they spoke at the same time, Arizona gestured for Callie to speak first.

"Arizona, I have noticed in the last two days you have been very much the old you and the one thing that is in common is that Lauren has been around." Callie replied sadly, Arizona looked at her wife with a look that said she was confused until she started processing the words. "I need to know Arizona do you still love me?"

As Arizona went to answer the elevator stopped moving and the lights went off, they knew they were trapped in the elevator and even if neither of them wanted to they both knew they had to talk. Arizona looked at Callie and thought about the question, did she still love her wife?

"Callie…"

"Arizona, do you still love me?" Callie asked as tears slipped from her eyes, they had already both adjusted to the lack of light and Arizona could see the tears dripping from her wife's eyes.

"I do but I also hate you." Arizona whispered.

"So much so that you would cheat on me?"

"Callie, I haven't cheated..."

"No, but you have thought about it with Lauren you have thought about kissing her, touching her having sex with her. Don't lie to me now Arizona." Arizona stood stunned how did Callie know all of this? Sighing Arizona leaned against the one wall of the elevator.

"I have, I guess in a way thought about evening the score which makes no damn sense I don't know why I think about cheating but subconsciously I see it as I trusted you with my leg and you broke my trust in you so I should break your trust in me." Arizona replied as she mentally slapped herself.

"Arizona." Callie stepped towards Arizona and took her hands in hers; they fit perfectly as they had always fit perfectly together.

"What?" Sensing Callie had to say something Arizona looked into Callie's eyes with concern.

"I wasn't on the plane, I know I wasn't but God knows I pray every day I was on that plane with you or in your place. I wish every damn day that I had been there because then maybe your leg could have been saved, maybe Mark would be alive or Lexie. And I know I make it sound like I was there and I don't mean to, I just…I lost a friend that day, I lost my best friend and the father of our child that day but most importantly I lost you that day Arizona." Callie whispered as she choked on her tears, was she reliving this day to make things right with Arizona? She didn't know all she knew was that she was here now and she had a chance.

"Callie…"

"Wait, let me finish first okay?" Callie interrupted quietly; Arizona nodded and continued to look at her wife.

"I know you hate me because I broke my promise, I hate me for breaking my promise but I lost Lexie and Mark most importantly Mark and I couldn't tell Sofia she lost you too. I would rather have you alive and hating me than dead and me missing you, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. The sad part is though I can imagine myself loving again, I can imagine loving another woman but I would never be able to fully give myself to her because I would still be in love with you. Arizona you are it for me, I can never love anyone else even if we are not together I can't ever love someone the way I love you." Tears were running out of Callie's eyes as she started to sob, Arizona stood silently what was she supposed to say? Everything she had ever wanted to hear was just said.

"Arizona, if I could I would cut off my own leg hell you know I can just give me the bone saw and I will do it." The tension in Arizona's body started to dissipate, Callie was saying everything she had been thinking and wanting to hear for months. Slowly, Arizona removed her hands from Callie's and held her as she cried tears of her own started to fall out from her eyes.

"I don't want you to cut off your leg, I love your legs." Arizona whispered with a slight chuckle. "One of us needs to have two sexy legs in this relationship." And just like that the tension left as the two women chuckled, slowly pulling apart they looked at one another.

"Arizona…"

"Callie, let me speak now." Nodding as a response Callie waited to hear what Arizona had to say.

"I love you more than anything but I also hate you, I…can't believe I am going to say this I need help, we need help. If you hadn't of showed up when you did Callie I don't know what would have happened between Lauren and I." Arizona replied as she looked off into the distance her mind in deep thought.

"You would have slept with her." Callie replied.

"No, why would I cheat on you?"

"Arizona, you admitted to wanting to even the score that would have done it and granted it wouldn't be my leg but it would be my heart you would have cut my heart out. We do need help; we need a lot of help." Callie replied as the couple continued to hold each other in the darkened elevator, time seemed to tick by as they stood in silence.

"Callie?"

"Yeah."

"Make love to me."

"Here, now?" Callie stood stunned.

"Yes, show me that you aren't running, that you aren't giving up on me; on us."

"Then make love to me too and show me you aren't running or giving up on us." Callie replied as their lips inched closer to the other.

"Calliope." Callie's heart swelled at hearing her full name.

"Yeah."

"I love you, and I am going to fight for us."

"I love you too, and I am going to fight for us too." Callie replied as their lips met, the fire burst throughout their bodies they hadn't kissed like this since before the accident it told both of them that they were still them somewhere inside and that they will be them again. Because they were Callie and Arizona, they were Calzona and they were meant for each other and nothing was going to take their happiness away from them.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and the follows! My updating will be sporadic here on out one because it is my 22****nd**** birthday tomorrow and I will be on vacation for a while! Secondly, university starts back up for me on the 10****th**** and also I am writing about…ten stories right at this moment some Calzona and some Rizzles so yeah. But I swear I will update as frequently as I can because I have BIG plans for this story. Things are about to get CRAZY! ENJOY!**

Stretching Callie felt for the other side of the bed when she felt nothing she got up slowly and cracked her neck and shoulders, slowly getting out of the bed she expected to hear Sofia crying or some sort of noise on the other side but she heard nothing. Putting on a pair of shorts and a bra Callie stepped out of her room and again found emptiness, she was feeling odd and she didn't know why. Going over to the room that was Sofia's she opened the door and didn't find her daughter, looking around and not finding a note Callie started freaking out running across the hall to Mark's old apartment she opened the unlocked door and found sitting on the floor Arizona and Sofia.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Callie asked as Arizona looked up.

"It was my night with Sofia and I live here now, Callie are you okay?" Arizona replied and looked at her ex-wife with concern; Callie looked like a deer in head lights, had it all of it been a dream, Julie existing and stopping Arizona from cheating. What in the hell was going on inside of her head?

"I…yeah I'm fine just woke up, you know how I am when I just wake up!" Callie joked and laughed while on the inside she was confused and screaming, walking over to Arizona and Sofia she sat down and started to play until Arizona mentioned breakfast. Standing Callie went into Arizona's kitchen, no Mark's kitchen and made breakfast.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Arizona asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're done moving in right I mean you have been moving into here for how long now?" Callie asked hoping to get an answer but at the same time not sounding as crazy as she is feeling.

"No I have everything and three days isn't that long Callie, listen thank you for letting me see Sofia I know you didn't want to and I know this has been hard trust me I regret every day what happened that night, but I swear I will do whatever it takes to make us a family again. I even went and set up an appointment for tomorrow to see a therapist, and you know I hate talking to them." Arizona replied with hesitation in her voice.

"You hate talking in general." Replied Callie as she made their omelets.

"Yeah, I do and that is what got us into this mess if I had talked to you I wouldn't have done what I did. At least I don't think I would have, I am sorry Callie that things turned in this direction but I want you to know I do love you more than anything and all of those things I said I'm sorry for I did not mean them." Callie wanted to reply but her brain was on overload, thoughts of Julie filled her head then the thoughts about being trapped in an elevator with Arizona. Which of these three were real, or was it four Callie didn't know all she knew was she was extremely confused.

Going into the hospital Callie and Arizona decided to sit by one another at the board meeting, while waiting the two sat silently which Callie was happy about, what was going on inside of her head? Was all of that a dream last night, was she going crazy? Callie hoped it was the first of the two, sighing Callie put on a fake smile when Jackson walked in.

"Sorry, I am late guys but we have some new doctors that are with us and they will be here in a little bit. I think we need to discuss our sixth and seventh floors; they are not used anymore due to when Pegasus was involved so I am thinking we need to open up some more wings and get some more specialties. We have three new doctors here with us today and I believe they are going to change things up around here." Jackson started with a smile, all of the board members nodded in agreement but before anyone could fully respond a knock came from the door. Standing up Jackson opened the door and ushered the three doctors in, Callie looked down at her papers seeing if she could find anything on the new doctors. Arizona caught this and reached over and found the paper for Callie who smiled and mouthed a thank you, looking up as Jackson started naming them off.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Doctor Morgan Siefard our new colorectal surgeon, and Arizona you are going to like this Doctor Nancy Jones our new Neonatal surgeon!" Jackson smiled towards Arizona who gave a megawatt smile to the older woman that was introduced. "Oh and lastly Callie you are going to like this as well Doctor Julie Michaels our new Orthotist!"

As Callie looked up and heard the name then the face Callie's face turned to shock, what in the hell was going on? The meeting dispersed and the new doctors started to get acquainted with the old ones, Arizona was deep in conversation with Nancy while Callie stood back looking at Julie until she walked up to her and extended her hand.

"I can't wait to work with you I hear you are the best Ortho Surgeon in the United States." Julie smiled but the smile faltered when Callie didn't shake her hand.

"I have to go." Callie replied as she walked past Julie leaving the woman confused.

Hours ticked by at least Callie could honestly say they did because she sat in her office looking at the clock for two hours, taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself.

"What is going on inside of my head?" Callie groaned as she laid her head back, a knock resonated from the door causing Callie to lift her head up. "Come in."

"I was hoping you would be in here, I don't know what I have done to offend you but I am sorry if I have and I am not trying to take your job!" Julie replied with concern, fear and wonderment written on her face.

"You haven't offended me and I know you are not taking my job it is just, life has been rough recently and I am trying to figure out what is going on inside of my head. There is a lot, mixed up…things in there." Callie replied, Julie nodded and sat down in a chair and looked at Callie.

"I understand what you mean, my girlfriend and I broke up before I moved out here three years down the drain I hadn't even taken the job yet and she dumped me because I was thinking about it. Sometimes things happen and they send us into an emotional tailspin but it is about how we get it to slow down you know take the bull by the horns type of thing." Julie replied with a smile, Callie smiled back and took a deep breath and let it go. "So yeah, anyways I am going to go and try and get myself familiar with the place. It was nice meeting you and talking to you."

"Wait, um…I know this is going to sound odd but do you have a prosthetic leg?" Callie asked, Julie froze mid step and turned towards Callie with a questioning look.

"No, I have both of my legs." Julie replied and lifted up her pants legs slightly to show two human legs. "Why, you don't like working with people that have prosthetics? If so you are in the wrong profession!"

"No, I mean yes…I mean no I don't have a problem with someone having prosthetics my ex-wife has a prosthetic leg its just, nothing I don't know why I asked." Callie replied not knowing what in the hell was going on.

"Okay well I am off and Doctor Torres, try to get some sleep you have two more hours before your surgery." Julie smiled and left the room, Callie moved to lie down on the couch she was afraid to sleep because it seemed whenever she did things changed.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Some stuff is about to get answered guys! Not everything but a lot of it will be answered in this chapter! I am off for my little vacation in about two hours! And it is my 22****nd**** birthday for…4.5 more hours! WOOOHOOO! Anyways, I will try and update while I am away but no guarantees but I will be writing so when I get back I should have another chapter for all of you! Much love! ENJOY!**

Callie sat in her apartment usually she would have a glass of wine but not today, no today she wanted to think clearly. Of course recently things have not been clear she has been trying to get a better grasp on reality, trying to figure out what has happened to her. Trying to recall what caused her mind to do these weird things, standing up Callie walked over to Mark's old place and knocked. When the door opened to show a half asleep Arizona a smile played out on Callie's face but the smile faded when she looked down, Arizona had two legs.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona asked as she took a step towards Callie only for her to take a step back.

"I…Yeah, I just was wondering if you are on call tomorrow?" Callie asked taking another glance at Arizona's perfect legs, there was no plastic and metal they were actual legs.

"Yes, I told you about two hours ago. Callie, are you sure you are okay?" The worry in Arizona's tone made Callie shiver.

"I will be yeah, I'm fine." Callie responded before turning around and going back into apartment 502, closing the door Callie slid down the door till she was in a position where she wrapped her arms around her legs. Slowly Callie started rocking as tears slid down her face.

'_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?' _ Callie kept asking herself inside her head, groaning Callie felt so lost.

As the day went on Callie found herself becoming even more confused, looking around the hospital everything looked fine, everything appeared to be completely normal but Callie couldn't help but feel something was highly out of place! The charts in front of her were going on touched as she took in every person and thing around her, why was she doing this?

"Doctor Torres, are you okay?" Julie asked as she walked up to Callie.

"I…um…yeah I am great just have stuff on my mind." Callie replied soon realizing her answer was completely pathetic and obviously a lie.

"Okay, well if you need to talk my office is on the same floor as yours three doors away." Julie smiled at Callie waiting for a response.

"Yeah, okay yeah I will if I need too…talk." Callie stuttered and looked down at her charts; Julie nodded before grabbing a chart.

"Well, hopefully I will see you around Doctor Torres." The hope in Julie's voice made Callie's heart beat rapidly; watching the woman walk away Callie felt memories of events that didn't happen, or maybe they did happen flash in her mind. As Callie picked up her charts and started walking towards her office she started to wonder was she in a dream or reality, was what she lived before a dream or reality, walking into her office she closed and locked the door and set the charts down.

Removing her lab coat Callie felt her throat begin to constrict and her lungs begin to burn, the room started to grow smaller. The walls were closing in as Callie tried to breathe; tears burned her eyes as they dripped out from tear ducts. Palms grew sweaty, ears started ringing.

"What's wrong with me?" Callie choked out as she started gasping for air; a knock at the door caused her to panic more.

"Doctor Torres, are you in there? I believe you have one of my charts!" Julie yelled through the door, Callie heard Julie make an attempt to open the door. She tried to answer but she couldn't talk her throat kept closing, her words going unsaid. "Doctor Torres, are you okay?"

The panic in Julie's voice made Callie whimper, she was not okay she was very far from okay. Reaching out Callie tried to reach the handle but the walls that once were closing in were now moving away and Callie couldn't reach. A sound of something crashing caused Julie to begin to panic; running down the hall Julie found a maintenance man.

"I need you to unlock that door; I heard a crashing sound and the person inside have not been responding to me!" Julie yelled, the maintenance man who had the name Chuck on his badge ran towards the door and started to try and undo the lock grabbing out various tools from his tool belt.

"Doc…Calliope, if you can hear me I need you to make some sort of sound!" Julie yelled something felt very wrong especially when no sound came. Finally the door opened and Julie without thought pushed past the man and ran into the room, looking down she found Callie lying on the floor drenched in sweat. Reaching for her pager she paged 911 to Callie's office before kneeling down and trying to find a pulse.

Eyes flickered at the bright lights; her throat and mouth were dry. Faces were blurry but she could see people were standing and sitting around her, closing her eyes again she tried to compose herself.

"What do you think happened?" That voice Callie knew belonged to Meredith.

"I don't know we need to get her down for a CT." Derek's voice rang out, groaning Callie slowly opened her eyes again and started making out Julie's face, then Arizona's along with Meredith, Derek, Owen, Cristina and Bailey. Looking back at Julie she smirked.

"Dream…" Callie whispered in a hoarse voice, reaching over Owen grabbed the water and made sure Callie took a sip.

"What was that, Callie?" Owen asked he was concerned for the woman not knowing what had happened.

"Dream…you." Callie lazily pointed to Julie who looked around as everyone gave her looks, shrugging she looked back down at Callie.

"What about me?"

"You…were in…my dreams, we…fell in…love." Callie whispered as she tried to remain conscious, jaws dropped.

"Sounds like an interesting dream." Julie replied.

"Yeah, you…died…I was sad, very…sad." The reply came right before Callie fell asleep; all the doctors in the room stood up and tried to figure out the next best course of action. Arizona walked over to Callie and took her hand and moved the hair away from her face, hearing Callie talking about dreaming about falling in love with another woman made Arizona's heart ache. What was going on with her wife?

"We should do a CT it could be something with her brain, I approve all tests." Arizona replied they were still married so she knew she could make decisions for Callie especially when Callie was obviously having trouble.

"They came back fine?" Arizona asked as she sat in the lounge with all of her colleagues.

"Every test, we even checked for various diseases everything came back normal she is extremely healthy." Bailey replied as she looked at the test results and other files all over again.

"But that makes no sense! There is something that is obviously wrong!" Arizona stood up pacing.

"It could be psychological." Owen interrupted causing Arizona to stop mid step, Arizona looked at Owen her facing showing she was thinking about his response.

"Come on, Callie is not crazy!" Cristina replied as she sat back and drank her coffee.

"I am not saying she is crazy to be in a padded room, but I think maybe there is something going on in her brain we won't pick it up on the CT. Arizona how has Callie been acting recently, I know you and her are going through a rough patch?" Owen asked looking at the stunned blonde; all eyes fell on her causing Arizona to get nervous.

"Ever since the crash and Mark dying she…I don't know she was fine then out of nowhere she became very distant she started staying at Mark's place all the time then we got into this huge fight when Lauren Boswell was here. She kept saying I was cheating on her, I wasn't by the way and I tried explaining that to her but she just wouldn't hear it and told me to get out. So I moved into Mark's, I don't know what's going on one minute everything was great; perfect even. Then the next it was…not so great." Arizona replied as she looked down at the ground, everyone stood silent and stunned nobody knew what happened between the two and to hear this was like a blow to the heart for everyone.

"Did you guys talk about the crash, it obviously affected Callie?" Owen asked as he started figuring out what was wrong with Callie.

"I tried and we all know I hate talking but I tried and hell I am going to therapy right now just so I can deal, I…" Arizona stopped talking as she started to tear up; Meredith stood up and wrapped an arm around the blonde trying to comfort her. "I know losing Mark affected her greatly, I could see it but do you really think it affected her enough to make her…lose it?"

Owen sat silently as he thought about what to say next until he had the right words. "I think this has been a long time coming, probably since the car accident I mean she just jumped right back and that was a very traumatic experience. Right now I think Callie needs to be checked for PTSD and some other psychological disorders."

The room fell silent, they had all been affected by the crash every last one of them in some way, those that were there thought they had the worst affects but as it was turning out it was the ones that were left back home that had taken it worse.

"God, I wish Mark was here and Lexie then maybe this wouldn't be happening." Arizona cried as her body started to get consumed by her sadness.

Groaning Callie sat up and looked around the room, it was raining outside. But wasn't it just a sunny day? Shaking her head Callie tried to clear her thoughts as she tried to tell herself everything was okay. Looking around the room she tried to remember what happened to put her in a hospital room where she was the patient; she stopped looking when her friends walked in including Karev who had a slight limp.

"What did you do?" Callie asked Karev ignoring everyone else.

"What?" Karev asked not understanding what Callie was asking, everyone looked just as confused.

"Dude, your limping obviously you hurt yourself!" The tone of Callie's voice told everyone she honestly didn't know why Karev was limping.

"I just got a new prosthetic, I'm not used to it yet." Suddenly Callie's face turned to shock.

"You…why…but…" Callie's words were broken as her brain started shuffling events around in her brain trying to organize and figure out what was real.

"I was on the plane when it crashed and you had to cut off my leg, I was septic don't you remember?" Karev asked Callie who looked like she was losing it, everyone else in the room glanced at one another in shock.

"You weren't on the plane, Arizona was!" Her voice rose as she started to become confused with the memories in her head.

"Calliope, I wasn't on the plane." Arizona responded as she slowly walked towards Callie.

"No, you went on the plane instead and you lost your leg and then you cheated on me!" Callie yelled as more memories flashed through her head, getting out of the bed Callie felt the room begin to spin. Quickly Arizona ran over and held onto Callie stopping her from falling.

"I was not on the plane, I was here with you."

"No…no, you were on the plane I…leg…cheated…" Groaning Callie grabbed at her head as the memories swirled in her brain, thinking quickly Arizona pulled Callie down to the ground with her and lifted up her pants legs. Taking Callie's hands she placed them on her legs.

"Feel my legs, Callie they are both here!" Arizona yelled as she tried to get through to Callie who was now crying and breathing rapidly, slowly though her breathing evened out and the crying started to slow down.

The legs underneath her hands were warm and felt real, Callie's eyes turned curious as she gently touched and rubbed Arizona's legs. Looking up into Arizona's eyes Callie felt confusion settle in, clearing her throat Callie spoke.

"I'm scared." Callie whispered.

"I am too." Arizona replied as a lone tear dripped down her face, the room remained silent.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry for the delay but I was away on vacation and when I came back university started up for me, also I met someone while I was on vacation and…so I am officially off the market! A lot of great stuff has been going on in my life but also a lot of stress! But enough about me!**

**My updates will be sporadic with university starting back up but I am trying to work in time to write so I can update as often as possible! So enjoy this chapter! **

The psychologist sitting in front of Arizona was speaking but she wasn't listening, well it wasn't like she wasn't listening completely she had heard things like PTSD, depression, mental break and the list went on, hell she had even heard him say putting Callie in a hospital, which was an option she was not wanting to go through with. Medications she could deal with but a hospital where she couldn't see Callie and know she was okay was not acceptable, gulping Arizona looked out the window behind the other doctor. How did she miss that her wife was struggling, they had broken, Callie had broken and she didn't see or stop it. Without any consideration Arizona stood up and walked out of the office the older man, yelling out for her the whole time, not caring about anyone around her Arizona went straight to Callie's room.

Stopping and looking in she saw that Callie was sleeping, she looked so at peace like nothing was wrong but on the inside Arizona knew her wife was broken much like the bones that Callie loves. As Arizona looked on she started to think back to when her and Callie first talked about the love for their chosen specialties, Callie's words rang in her ears.

"I love bones, breaking them and putting them back together because no matter how bad it is you can piece them back together much like a puzzle. Your bones can break but they can be repaired, you can be repaired and I want to repair people's puzzles."

Wiping the tears from her face Arizona realized Callie was a puzzle right now fresh out of the box, or a broken bone she needed to be put back together. Taking a deep breath Arizona stepped into the room and slowly sat down on the bed making sure to wake Callie up in the least threatening way. Outside all of Callie's and Arizona's friends stood and looked on, silence settling between them until one finally spoke.

"Do you think they can make it?" April asked the group as she looked on with worry in her eyes.

"There are two couples in this world that I know of that are meant to be and that is one of them." Cristina replied, everyone turning and looking at her with shock. "What? I have a heart it is just underneath a black hole or two, or three."

"It isn't going to be easy but they can do it, Lord knows they both need some happiness." Bailey nodded as everyone else followed suit.

"What do you think caused Callie to…break?" Karev asked the small group; Meredith and Derek looked at one another then back at the other couple.

"Who knows it could be multiple things." Meredith whispered.

"I think the plane crash was the catalyst, but I agree with Hunt this goes way back she just needed that one thing to bring it all down." Derek responded as he wrapped an arm around Meredith.

The small group looked on with sadness and worry, their friends in front of them had been through so much they didn't need any more problems but here it was another one banging on their door. Sighing Bailey grabbed her charts and walked off, Cristina then did the same and slowly the group dispersed to do their own separate tasks.

"Callie, I know things have been rough but I am here I am not running this time, we will figure this out and everything will be okay." Arizona whispered as Callie started to fall asleep.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered in a tired voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Arizona smiled at Callie as she fell asleep right as the words left her mouth.

"And I love you, too." Tears dripped from Arizona's face as she held Callie, feeling that she was about to lose it she slowly got up from the bed and went to the closest on call room. Closing the door quickly Arizona fell onto a chair and started sobbing, she felt at a complete loss. As Arizona sobbed she didn't hear the knock on the door or the door opening, on the other side stood Julie who looked at Arizona with concern. Quickly closing the door Julie pulled out a chair and sat down next to Arizona, wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulders she felt at a loss.

"Are you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question but Julie hoped to help.

"No…Callie…I…" Arizona continued to sob, taking a deep breath Julie looked around and without much thought stood up.

"Okay, stay here I will be right back!" Julie exclaimed as she ran out of the room, looking up Arizona sat confused but not for long because not a second later Julie came back with paper towels and a bottle of water.

"These are for you tears and the snot that is about to run out of your nose, and water to keep yourself hydrated so you don't get a headache. Now clean yourself up and we will try to see what we can do." Smiling lightly Arizona took the items and started to calm herself down.

"Callie is such a mess; I should have seen the signs. I mean, those four days that everyone was missing Callie didn't leave the hospital. When they all came back and Mark was in a coma she wouldn't leave his side, God I used to hate him and be so jealous of him because he slept with Callie while I was gone and she got pregnant with Sofia but when I saw him there I…I prayed that he wouldn't die." Arizona struggled as she spoke.

"I…tried so hard to be there for her but when Mark died everything changed she…went away she was yelling and screaming saying things that made no damn sense. When Bailey got married we hadn't had sex in so long because she couldn't deal but she blamed me, and when we would do things she was so…hesitant like she was going to hurt me. Then a few months ago she started accusing me of cheating on her!"

Julie sat listening as Arizona spouted out what she had inside, she had heard rumors around the hospital but she didn't follow rumors she preferred listening to the source and getting the real answers and at this moment she was glad she was talking to the actual person.

"By the way I never cheated on Callie! I don't know where she got that from, I showed Lauren the on call room then left. Later on she came to help us because the power had gone out, one of the kids got sick and threw up all over her. We went into the locker room and I gave her my scrub top and took one of my spare ones, and my ring was stuck to it but I explained everything but she wouldn't listen! I just don't know what to do!" Arizona was sobbing now; Julie just held the other women and tried to think of a way to help her new colleagues and also what she hoped for were friends as well.


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everybody I know I haven't updated in forever but please know I will update soon! It is just I am working seventy hours a week, I am a full time student right now, and in a long distance relationship and recently as of last night my mother is in ICU in a diabetic coma right now and they don't know if she is going to wake up. So right now I am not in a good state of mind to write, I'm having a lot of stuff going on right now and I can't bring myself to write I was supposed to work today but instead I have taken the day off so I can get rest then go up and see my mom.

I hope everyone has a happy fourth of July for everyone that is state side and a great day to those who are not, I am sorry for not updating but as you all can see I have some major stuff going on and I just can't right now.

JUJUChick16


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

Thank you,

Want to say thank you to everyone that had my family in their thoughts and prayers, it was greatly appreciated. But sadly a few hours ago my mom passed away but she was surrounded by a ton of people that loved her. Right now I wish I could say I could write but right now I have only enough to write this, I will update all of my stories I promise you all that but at this moment…at this moment I'm a wreck and I need some time away from everything.

Thank you for all of your understanding and again for all of the prayers.

JUJUChick16

R.I.P. Mom July 31, 1961 – July 6, 2013


End file.
